Star Wars: The Black Queen
by Dark-Half-Raven
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE EMPEROR'S SHADOW. READ THAT STORY FIRST PLEASE. Having now guarded the Emperor as his Shadow for a full year, the Emperor has another role in mind for his fully controlled servant. Padme' Amidala, in her role as The Emperor's Shadow, will take part in the Imperial subjugation of Naboo... RATED M TO BE SAFE
1. Chapter One: Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS. THIS IS SIMPLY A WORK OF FANFICTION, AS OUTLINED BY THE DISCLAIMER ON MY PROFILE PAGE. ALL COPRIGHTED CHARACTERS ARE TRADEMARKS OF THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

I'M BACK!

THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO THE EMPEROR'S SHADOW, WHERE PALPATINE HAS A FAR MORE INSIDUOUS ROLE FOR HER THAN SIMPLY GUARDING HIM AS A BRAINWASHED GUARDIAN SLAVE. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF IT, AS USUAL.

**THE EMPEROR'S SHADOW: **

**THE BLACK QUEEN**

**PART ONE: PROLOGUE**

I am the Emperor's Shadow.

My role is simple: I stand as the silent guardian to His Imperial Highness, the Emperor Palpatine. I am his last line of defence, and his most effective form of protection. I am also a puppet dancing on his strings, his plaything and pet…my own identity utterly buried, my mind trapped inside the worst prison possible, and my body completely enslaved to his will. He is my Master, and through a technological monstrosity imbued with an experimental serum and some powerful Sith magic, I am helpless to resist his every whim, conditioned to obey and shaped to follow his orders. It is a fate that my previous self would not have dreamed possible in her worst nightmares…

I was formerly known as Padme' Amidala, former Queen and Senator of Naboo. Wife of Anakin Skywalker, and mother to his children. I did not die at the end of the Clone Wars, as has been declared by Imperial propaganda, but I in fact am very much alive. However, my ordeal at the hands of the Emperor following the declaration of the New Order has left me an unwilling slave, my body controlled by the Emperor through the force using a special serum that leaves my body susceptible to control. My mind is still my own, but it is locked inside my head-able to witness my new thought processes and actions but never able to participate.

I have already elaborated about how I was kidnapped and fitted with this infernal mind control device. I have detailed my year of hell at the Royal Guard Training Academy, being victimised by a truly callous Chief Instructor on the orders of the Emperor and being beaten to within an inch of my life on a daily basis. Having survived that ordeal, and being subject to the Emperor's manipulation along the way, I spoke of how I was clad in all-concealing armour that utterly destroyed my identity and transformed me into a faceless nightmare at the Emperor's side. Finally, I revealed that I was not only forced to witness my own funeral procession, but that I am addicted to the serum and can no longer function without it due to the length of time that I have been using the serum. I have been transformed from a senator to a monster in the new Imperial regime. A nightmarish monster clad in black armour that makes me look even more imposing physically than I actually am, a cloak that shrouds me in darkness, and a helmet equipped with a voice changer so that I do not even sound like myself. That was the story of the death of Padme' Amidala, and the rise of The Emperor's Shadow.

But that story has been told…

No, this story is the story of how I ceased to be simply a faceless watcher at the Emperor's side and became an instrument of his will, spreading terror and bloodshed across the galaxy. This story will tell of how the Emperor perverted my skills and beliefs as a Senator, and turned me into a tyrant-the type of monster that I had fought so viciously against all of my career. This is the story of how the Emperor used me as his personal tool to subjugate his own homeworld…my own homeworld. This story will tell you how Naboo was viciously crushed under the Imperial heel, and of my part in the whole nightmare. The next chapter in my forced career as an Imperial agent…

This is the story of how Naboo, having already rebelled against the new Imperial regime and been put to the lightsabre by the Dark Lord of the Sith known (and feared) galaxy-wide as Darth Vader, was subjected to the tyrannical rule of another shadowy nightmare figure when they gained the strength and courage to attempt to throw off the yoke of Imperial tyranny. This is how that figure cut a bloody swathe through Naboo society as she firmly established Naboo as an Imperial stronghold, leading the Rebellion on that planet to slaughter along the way.

This is the story of the first Imperial queen. The much-despised Imperial ruler of Naboo.

Her rise to power, her bloody reign of terror and how she brought Naboo to its knees.

Her Shadow Angels, a waking nightmare for all on the planet…especially for me.

How she defiled not only my legacy but that of the entire Monarchy of Naboo…

And how I was forced to reign as a tyrant queen over my own people.

The Black Queen…


	2. Chapter Two: One Year Later

THE FIRST PART WAS A SUMMARY PROLOGUE. THIS IS THE PROPER FIRST CHAPTER, AND BEGINS THE CHANGE IN CIRCUMSTANCES FOR PADME'...SORRY, SHADOW AS SHE IS NOW KNOWN. I AM UNSURE HOW FAST I CAN GET THESE CHAPTERS OUT, AS I DID PUSH MYSELF QUITE HARD TO GET 'TRAINING THE SHADOW' FINISHED. THIS ONE MAY BE A SLOWER BURNER, BUT HOPEFULLY WORTH IT.

ANY COMMENTS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED, AND WILL BE REPLIED TO.

**THE EMPEROR'S SHADOW:**

**THE BLACK QUEEN**

**PART TWO: ONE YEAR LATER...**

Two years have passed since the fall of the Republic.

I had been the Emperor's guardian for a year.

I have watched as the Empire rose to power, subjugating thousands of worlds under the Imperial boot. I was present as the Emperor planned and schemed with monsters such as Wilhulf Tarkin, as they carved up the galaxy and built up their own power bases in the name of the Emperor. Many were seeing it as an opportunity to gain real power, and the Emperor was playing every last one of them, ensuring that everything ran according to his twisted designs.

None of them ever noticed me…I was shrouded by the Dark Side too well. I was ordered to execute a few, however, and in this I was chillingly efficient. Nobody ever saw me coming, and nobody ever survived once my kill order had been given. I would stand forward, execute the individual, and then simply retake my place in the shadows.

However, it was becoming increasingly clear that the Emperor had different plans for me…

One day (every day was pretty much identical at this point), the Emperor dismissed his pair of Imperial Royal Guards. He then summoned me before him from my spot in the shadows. I stepped out from my designated spot, a nightmare figure clad in black armour concealed by a cloak, my face hidden completely by a sturdy black helmet. My boots made no sound as they strode across the floor, as I was intended to be there and not a presence…unless specifically required to be such. My gloved hands gripped the Force Pike that was my primary weapon. I had used it a fair few times to carry out the Emperor's bidding over the last year, from torture to murder…

In no time at all, I had made it to the throne of the Emperor. The man who I was forced to serve…

As per my conditioning, I bowed before him and simply spoke, my disguised voice long since having replaced my real voice:

"What is thy bidding, my Master?"

The Emperor smiled beneath his hood, leaning back in the dark shadow of his throne.

"I've been thinking about your role serving me, my Shadow. You make for a perfect guardian, but I also have my Royal Guards for that purpose and there are more of them than you. So, I have been compelled to think of other uses for you and your considerable skills."

I said nothing-as my conditioning forced me to remain silent unless I was specifically invited to reply.

"Fortunately, a situation has arisen that should give me an opportunity to put you to use while I decide what I wish to do with you going forward. You will be a long-term asset, my Shadow, and I desire to see you put to the best use possible within the Empire."

_"__Like I can just leave…" _I thought bitterly_._

He was carrying on with his train of thought, however. I knew that he could sense thoughts and emotions through the Force at times. Either he had not noticed my thought patterns, or he had and did not judge it as worthy of comment. In all honesty, I could not care less.

"There is a world in the Empire…it will need to be taken into hand. Despite having been cleansed of rebel elements over two years ago, it is still very much resistant to Imperial rule. I have a long-term plan to instil order on the planet. A long-term ambition of mine is to remove local seats of power and hand over all governance to Imperial power. This planet will be a test case for this. There is a monarchy on the planet, and the Queen has overstepped her remit by daring to rebel against Imperial rule. You will apprehend her and deal with her as I see fit. That will be your first task as my agent. From there, I will brief you when your mission is completed."

I was used to being forced into doing the Emperor's bidding, but at the very least I would be protecting him and nothing more malevolent than that. This assignment though…this threatened to change all of that. I was to become an agent of evil, an instrument of his will. I was to go to a planet in the throes of rebellion and instigate a regime change to unseat the reigning monarch. And that was the best-case scenario…the worst-case scenario was that I would be forced to kill the monarch. If the Emperor willed it, it would be done…as I did not have the mental strength to be able to force an intervention over the serum controlling my body. I was to become an assassin, a fate that I really should have seen coming. It was only natural that my skills were to be put to more cut-throat use. An outwardly remorseless and emotionless killer augmented and trained in all forms of combat. A black-clad nightmare that was now set to spread like a plague across the galaxy, enslaved to the whims of her Master. I was afraid of what I would be forced to do, and how far I would go to serve the Emperor. However, I also knew that I was powerless to stop it. This was my role now, unwilling passenger in the story of the rise of a monster…

The Emperor was still musing, partly thinking aloud.

"Yes…you will take the Queen into Imperial custody, and from there I will brief you on your new role. It may be a long-term role, if the severity of the rebellion justifies extended…corrective measures. Yes, it should be a true test of your abilities-enable you to serve me properly. I'm looking forward to seeing what you can do for me...You may even grow to find your place in the Empire over the course of these missions. You may even grow to…enjoy it."

There was something wrong here…what was he not telling me? What did he have in mind for me? Many questions were rising within my mind, but there was one that was prevailing over all others.

I was not allowed to say it, but the Emperor sensed it anyway.

"You have something on your mind, my Shadow…what is it, I wonder? Speak, my puppet…"

Knowing that I would not have long before he put me back under full control, I acted quickly and asked the most important question on my mind-I knew from bitter experience that my freedom to ask a question would not last long, nor would there be an opportunity for a while to ask another. He liked having me on a tight leash, learning what I was thinking and then ensuring that I followed his will, no matter what. Like a good little puppet…

The Emperor smiled, before answering in that slow corruptive voice of his.

"Naboo…I believe that you are familiar with it."

His mocking laughter rang out around the room, as the reality of this statement sank in. Just to make sure that I got the message, he soon elaborated on what was going to happen.

"Yes, the Queen of Naboo seems to be sympathising with dissident Rebel elements." Her spat out the word 'Rebel' as if it was poison in his mouth. "Queen Apailana has either colluded with Rebels against Imperial guidance on ruling the planet or allowed it to fester under her watch. Neither is tolerable…in the long run, it is better to crush such insurrection before it has an opportunity to take root. She needs to be dealt with…and to think that I generously gave her a free pass after the last period of rebellion. Apparently, Lord Vader's example of slaying the Jedi responsible was not enough to persuade the populace to fall in line. Such a pity…" His tone took on a mock sorrowful nature that I found patently disgusting. "With her disposed of, a new Imperial-aligned Queen can take over, and the planet can be brought further under Imperial control…"

If I had retained control of my body, it would be shaking with fear and loathing. I was expected to capture-and possibly even kill-the elected Queen of Naboo. I was expected to aid in a hostile regime change of my home planet, and even to allow it to become subjugated by the Empire. The idea of it was completely abhorrent…and yet I was powerless to stop it. Having my sense of self stripped slowly away from me piece by piece and being forced to witness the death of my previous identity was one thing, but to aid in the oppression of my own home planet, the one that I had fought so valiantly for…it was perverse, it was evil, it was wrong. Shiraya save me…

The Emperor could probably sense my thoughts on the issue. He did not comment on it, probably to allow my free will to systematically break down into despair at what I was to be forced to undergo. He nonetheless carried on speaking, elaborating on his plans.

"You will not be travelling via Star Destroyer to Naboo. A Star Destroyer will be arriving on the planet soon with the forces necessary to bring order to the world, but you will not be among them. You will need to be there before them, and with much more stealth than the Star Destroyer arrival would have. You will therefore make your own way to Naboo, completely off the record-you report to me, and only to me. This mission will be top secret, so I trust that I can rely on you to make all of the necessary precautions. As a sign of my faith in your abilities, and to allow you to carry out your duties, I have a gift for you…follow me, my Shadow."

The Emperor walked through a series of secret passages, with me walking silently beside him. There was no conversation-In his mind, there was no reason for me to talk, and so I did not, remaining ominously silent. After a short walk to the landing pad, I was shocked to discover that the Emperor's private shuttle was not here on his secret escape landing pad. Instead, another craft was berthed.

The ship was large and grey, and looked like it could travel though hyperspace with ease-I identified it as a heavily modified Star Courier. It reminded me of the ship that Darth Maul had called his own-his ship had been found near the Royal Palace at Theed shortly after the occupation of the Trade Federation had been overthrown. This was a slightly larger craft, looking like it could carry multiple persons as opposed to Maul's craft, which had been able to carry two. The Emperor seemed pleased with the craft and explained the details of the ship to me.

"I sense that you are aware of the origin of this ship. It is a slightly larger version of the ship known as the Sith Infiltrator that was used by my late apprentice, Darth Maul. As with that craft, this ship has a cloaking device to allow you to travel covertly, and it also has a hyperdrive so that you can travel anywhere that your duties call you. It can also track targets through hyperspace, using experimental technology that was adapted from Bounty Hunters such as the late Jango Fett. It has some weaponry, as well as three probe droids to help you in your covert operations. It can also carry up to two prisoners, in addition to yourself. It even has a direct communicator frequency between you and me, so that I can co-ordinate your efforts over a secure frequency in addition to using the Force. I call this ship the 'Shadow Hand'. It as an appropriate name for your craft…"

He looked at me. "Well…my servant. What do you think?"

I had not been given the command to speak freely or honestly, and this therefore did not allow me to break through the conditioning. In fact, it triggered another layer-turning me into a subservient.

"It will be very useful for my duties. Thank you, my Master…" I replied.

The Emperor then turned his focus to the mission.

"Your home world will need to be purged of Rebel elements in time, but one thing at a time. For now, you have your mission to apprehend the Queen of Naboo and bring her to Imperial custody. Do you understand your mission?"

I nodded. "Yes Master."

He sensed the conflict in my mind and homed in on it.

"You have something else in mind…speak freely."

Freed of the restrictions of speaking, but still conditioned elsewhere, I spoke honestly.

"I wish to have no part in the subjugation of my…your…home planet. I served as Queen and as Senator, fighting valiantly against the Trade Federation, the Confederacy of Independent Systems and anyone else that sought to harm Naboo and its people. I cannot be party to the subjugation of the planet! I will fight all I can against it…"

The Emperor raised his hand, a signal to reinstate my conditioning. I was instantly silenced.

I was then horrified when he started cackling…

"My Shadow, my plaything, my pet…do you think that your wishes and desires have any merit anymore? That woman that you were is dead and buried…you are no longer her. It is clear to me that some of her still remains, though her body remains under control. Hopefully this will be the start of purging that woman from you and allowing you to embrace your identity as my servant. That old life has no value…it is worthless. Your loyalties to your home planet are meaningless, as you no longer have a home planet-you no longer have an identity of your own. You are mine, my servant, and you will do whatever I command you to do. Is that clear, My Shadow?"

Helpless to answer otherwise, I could only reply "Yes, my Master."

"In that case, go forth my Shadow. Do what must be done, and report to me when it is completed."

"It will be done, my Master."

I then gave an ultra-humiliating bow at his feet.

He walked away, and I was left standing with my ship…and a mission.

The Queen of Naboo would be mine…and there was nothing I could do to stop myself.


	3. Chapter Three: The Evil Has Landed

Part three, and Padme' Amidala finally returns home. Happy homecoming...? Don't bet on it...

While I'm here, I'd like to thank the anonymous guest who left feedback on the previous chapter. I would have left a direct message to your profile, but as you logged it as a guest I can't really do that. So, thank you for the feedback and for taking the time to read my stories-it's all very much appreciated. Hope you're still enjoying the story and also hope that you'll enjoy this chapter.

Also thanks to 1saaa for his frequent reviews, and a shout out to MoonGoddessKiana. Hope all is well with you, and hope you're still enjoying this too.

As for the title...it's a Testament song that I felt was an appropriate title for this chapter.

**THE EMPEROR'S SHADOW:**

**THE BLACK QUEEN**

**PART THREE: THE EVIL HAS LANDED**

During my flight to Naboo, one fortunate thing was that while my body was obeying its orders in regards to flying the ship-my ship-to Naboo, my mind had to focus on the actual fundamentals of piloting the ship. I have been a capable pilot for some years, even flying my personal ship for that fateful encounter on Mustafar…As a result, my mind did not have an opportunity to think for itself until I had activated the hyperdrive and was safely in hyperspace.

At that point, once the jump was completed, it all came to me at once-and it was unbearable.

I was to be the catalyst to the Imperial subjugation of a planet…my home planet. I was to directly kidnap a 16-year-old Queen, delivering her to who knew what fate. I was going to bring untold suffering and misery to my home planet, the planet that I have fought so valiantly for, and there is nothing that I can do to stop myself from carrying out the Emperor's orders.

As an old companion once said to me: "I feel so…helpless."

The ship, the Shadow Hand (the Emperor was right, it was a grimly appropriate name for my craft-hinting at my role for him) was actually fairly easy to pilot. It was an easy craft to control, and I was able to engage the cloaking device in fairly short order, so that it is doubtful that anybody could tell if I had ever left Coruscant. While this gave me a faint glimmer of hope that I could escape, the fact remained that I was fully controlled and conditioned by the serum-and if I was being given this much 'freedom', then that meant that the Emperor was confident that I would be in no position to make a break for freedom. Besides, I had spent an entire year at the Imperial Royal Guard Academy and had not even found an opening in the conditioning that even allowed me the idea of escape, so it is not an option. The ship is top-of-the-range, with some very expensive modifications and a good weapons suite-there's even a small armoury in the pilot's cabin. One of the weapons is a sniper rifle, of the kind that I grew very comfortable with using in the Training Academy. There were also, as promised, three probe droids for me to find any quarry that I was pursuing. One accessory that hadn't been explained to me that I found aboard the ship was a wrist computer device that would attach to one of my gloves and allow me to control my ship remotely. A quick examination of the device confirmed that it would be able to initiate start-up and shutdown procedures for take-off, operate the cloaking device and weapon systems, summon the probe droids, and even program the ship to home in on my location in the need of a speedy extraction. It seemed that I was to be given all of the tools that I would need in my new role…

My thoughts dwelled on the queen that I was going after when I was in hyperspace.

She was only 16, but she had already fought so hard against the Imperial regime attempting to take hold of her planet. Now she was being disposed of…and I could not think of a worse way to do it. Captured, and possibly even murdered depending on the Emperor's whims…by one of your direct predecessors!? Then again, the Emperor was keen to remind me that I was no longer that woman anymore. I was the Shadow, and I would do what I was told...like a fully obedient servant. I would arrive, completely enslaved, and I would spread my master's evil like a plague across my homeworld…the thought of it repulsed me, but I knew that I would do it. That thought drove me into despair…

Over that journey, I could feel a part of me-what little that I could still call me-die.

Finally, the ship signalled that the jump was complete.

Coming out of hyperspace, I activated the cloaking device so that I could land the ship undetected by any sensor grid on the surface. The good news for Naboo was that they had actually upgraded their planetary security massively in the wake of the Trade Federation's occupation. The bad news was that it was myself…my previous self...that had upgraded it all. As a result, I knew every corner of the security system-an ominous prospect. I was also familiar with the capital, Theed…I knew all of its secret entrances and hiding places. There was no force on Naboo that could stop me…

The ship, still cloaked, landed in the woods near the capital. I found a clearing to leave it-the ship would be easily reachable from the city, and on a more-or-less undetectable route. I left the cloaking device on to shroud the spacecraft and walked out of the ship.

I used to adore returning home. Feeling Naboo's warm air in my face, bringing with it many sights, sounds and smells that I associated with so many fond memories…but not this time. My armoured boots hit the surface of my planet, lending an oppressive air to my first steps home, and the sinister black helmet kept the winds from my face. I had left the world a pregnant senator, now I was returning a sinister black-armoured nightmare set to drag Naboo into the Empire's iron grip…

I had finally returned home to Naboo.

The evil had landed.

Night was closing in on Naboo. The sun was setting over the hills that surrounded the city, the light was fading, and the darkness was growing over the city. While it would be strategically advantageous as it would allow me to use the dark to my advantage to enter the city undetected, I could not also help but feel that the approaching nightfall was a fitting metaphor for what was about to happen to Naboo. The darkness was coming, as inevitable as sunrise…only the sun would not rise on Naboo for some time following my mission here, if it ever did again. It seemed even fate was aware of what was about to happen…

Shrouded in the growing darkness, I had little trouble making it to the city. I used every stealth trick that I knew, sticking to the dark alleys and passageways of the city in an effort to make it to the Royal Palace without detection, as per my orders. There were a few secret ways into the Palace that I knew had not been blocked, so I made for one of these-a secret tunnel hidden behind a waterfall at the foot of the river that flowed through the city. Somehow avoiding getting wet, I stepped over the rocks that led behind the rush of water, and silently strode up the rock passageway. I knew that it would come out inside the library, behind a bookcase. This would allow me to get the drop on any palace guards that happened to be unlucky enough to cross my path.

I had another thought on my mind-what of the palace guards and the handmaidens? The Palace Guard were just civilian authorities doing their job and did not deserve to die. The handmaidens were actually also well-trained bodyguards, and would be more formidable opponents…but with the serum giving me an edge, would they be able to best me? I severely doubted it…and I also doubted their survival chances. I had been told to retrieve the Queen, but they had not been included. That told me that I would likely be killing them…a thought that truly saddened me. My handmaidens had become close friends and companions, Sabe' especially (her fate still tears at my heart) and the idea of killing companions that close to the Queen was a truly horrific and regretful one.

My mind was trying to will myself not to pursue the mission, but part of it was actually focused on the mission-this is how well-conditioned I had become by this point. My well-trained mind realised that I was conspicuous as I was, being a black-cloaked nightmare in sinister armour. A disguise was therefore in order, and to my shame, this is where I went next.

It had to be a handmaiden's outfit. They were the closest to the Queen and would allow me to infiltrate with chilling ease. It may also mean that I maintain the element of surprise until the very last moment…meaning it may be too late for the Palace Guard or Handmaidens to stop me. My mind was racing through the possibilities, using my training as a basis…and the thought chilled me to my core. I had already lost control of my body to the damned serum and the Emperor's control…was I losing my mind as well? Please, Shiraya, do not let that be the case…

Sneaking through the corridors of the palace, remaining at one with the shadows and as silent as the dead, I moved towards the Handmaiden's Quarters. This was more easily reached than the Queen's private chambers, which would be guarded-publicly by the Palace Security and privately by the handmaidens themselves. Fortunately for me (unfortunately for them) I was able to make it, and at a time when there was nobody there. Seizing the moment, my serum-enhanced heart pounding in my chest, I strode over to the wardrobe where I knew handmaiden outfits lay in wait. All of the Queen's handmaidens wore clothes to match the attire of the Queen in question. It was admittedly late, and I did not know what the Queen would be wearing. I therefore decided to wait and see if I could take one of the handmaidens by surprise…

I hid behind the partition screen, lurking in wait. I had all the time I needed, while theirs was running out all the time. I could afford to be patient…

Finally, I could hear footsteps in the corridor. I reached for my weapon, as per my conditioning. To my horror, it was to the Vibroblade. Was I really going to kill a young handmaiden in cold blood? I knew that my orders were to keep the Queen alive…but what about the handmaidens? Surely it stretched to them too? Somehow, I doubted it…

My first innocent kill (in a year) awaited.

The handmaiden entered the room. She walked over to the dresser, no doubt looking for something for Her Majesty. I stepped out silently from the partition, my boots making no noise on the floor. I was crouched and walking slowly but surely towards my target, my mind screaming to stop but my body continuing on…all the while with that Vibroblade in my gloved hand.

I reached my quarry. The Vibroblade took its position, quick as a flash. She had no idea…

One slash at the throat with the Vibroblade, and her life was over. Too young…far too young.

While I dragged her body behind the partition to hide, my mind was drowning in regrets. I had now spilled innocent blood without direct orders, solely because I was conditioned to do so. A part of me felt like it had died with her, and I knew that her face would live long in my nightmares as I recalled these horrific acts that I was carrying out. Her wide, blue eyes, her elegant dark locks and pale skin…marred by the slash across her throat.

I did not waste any more time. I stripped her hooded robes from her and dragged her body under the bed to ensure that it stayed well hidden. The last thing that my mission wanted was for a corpse to be discovered, as it would only increase the bloodshed-something that my mind wanted to keep minimal. With the body disposed of, I looked at the black hooded robes. These were probably to accompany the Queen's robes of mourning-it was the anniversary of Lord Vader's purge, after all, not long ago. The colour scheme made sense…and the robes were loose enough to completely cover my armour and cloak. Quickly donning the robes, I was soon able to blend in among the palace as a handmaiden. The hood would hide my helmet easily enough, though a good look at the face under the hood would reveal the ruse fairly easily. I therefore knew that the disguise would not hold up in close inspections, and that I would need to keep my distance to maintain it. I would also need to keep silent, as my voice disguiser would obviously sound like no handmaiden-and my own voice was completely out of the question as far as the Emperor was concerned.

Still…I had my disguise.

Now the rest of my mission awaited…


	4. Chapter Four: The Predator In The Palace

Now with a disguise, the Shadow is infiltrating the palace unopposed with the Queen in her sights...

I was unsure about the ending-still am, admittedly. Let me know what you think. In the meantime, the next chapter has already begun writing...

**THE EMPEROR'S SHADOW:**

**THE BLACK QUEEN**

**PART FOUR: THE PREDATOR IN THE PALACE**

The predator was now well hidden, tracking down her prey.

The predator, of course, was me-and I had spilled my first drop of innocent blood in my role as the Emperor's Shadow. The fact that I had taken a young handmaiden and slit her throat-unable to stop myself from committing such a vile and heinous act-was tearing my mind apart. This could only he the start of my catalogue of atrocities that I would commit in the name of the Emperor, and just this one was filling me with horror and regret the likes of which I had never before comprehended. She had the whole of her life ahead of her…only to be brutally slaughtered in an act of cruelty that sickened me to my stomach. What else would I be forced to carry out before this mission was over?

Now I was clad in her black hooded robes, perfectly primed to blend in at the palace. The hood went so far over my face that my helmet would be completely concealed if I bowed my head (from the side it was completely invisible), the flare on the gown hid my armoured boots, and the long Naboo oversleeves hid my black leather gloves. I would have little to no opposition in getting to the Queen, and that prospect scared me…while it would (hopefully) lower the civilian body count (not that the Emperor cared about such things) it would mean that I would stand a very good chance of capturing the Queen. What would happen then was the prospect that was scaring me the most…

I walked (stalked would probably be a better term) through the corridors, to where I knew the Queen's private quarters were. The handmaiden disguise would allow me unrestricted entry, with only the handmaidens as opposition to my plans once I passed the Palace Guard. With my particular set of skills, the handmaidens would be woefully outclassed…

I walked towards the Palace Guards on the door. My head bowed, I nodded to them. They must have been fairly used to the comings and goings of the Handmaidens, so they simply nodded back and allowed me access to the private chambers. Nodding to them back, I entered and was alone in the corridors of the Queen's lavish private quarters.

My thoughts turned to Queen Apailana. She did not deserve what was about to happen to her-if she was guilty of collusion with rebel elements, it was in protest of the Empire and it was well within her rights. We had learned from the whole ordeal with the Trade Federation that we had to stand up for what we believed in if we were to keep it, but now we were going to be crushed under heel for it. And all for one man's power games…the thought disgusted me. The worst thing about the scenario is that I had no control over what was about to happen-and none of them would be able to stop me. They were woefully inadequately prepared for the nightmare coming their way…

I drew my blaster, setting it to Stun (thankfully). Looked like the Emperor wanted them alive…I'm not complaining as it meant that hopefully I would not need to kill any more people, but that also meant that he likely had plans in place for the Queen and her handmaidens-and from my own experiences, I did not like what that implied. Vibroblade in hand, I spotted another handmaiden…

She greeted me from a distance, then made the mistake of turning her back on me. She had not taken a close enough look at me to see the helmet under the hood, and so believed that I was the handmaiden that I had killed. I could only believe that she was busy attending to the Queen, but it would prove to be her undoing…and lead to the downfall of her Queen. She held the door open and allowed me access. I walked ahead, and she followed me, not noticing the Vibroblade that I was keeping hidden under my sleeve.

Quick as a flash, while she passed me, I drew the Vibroblade and slit her throat from behind.

The handmaiden did not even realise what had happened to her. I dragged her deceased body out of the way and placed her in a nearby supply closet that I knew was used to keep some of the exquisite pieces for the Queen's hair. I locked the door behind her, knowing she would likely be found otherwise. With her successfully dealt with, I went back into the corridors, hoping to be able to deal with the handmaidens one-by-one, as opposed to in an all-out fight. If I was hooked up to the enhanced serum, there was more of a chance of attracting unwanted attention and spilling even more blood. Even so, I had now murdered two handmaidens…

I felt like a monster.

The Queen had five handmaidens-and there were three left. However, there was one possibility that remained…the old palace scheme of the monarch switching places with one of her handmaidens. I had brutally murdered two of them, but I had to be aware of this prospect. If I was being stealthy enough, I would not need to worry about it as they would be unaware of my presence within the palace. However, if her suspicions were aroused, then I would need to be wary lest Apailana attempt to escape as a handmaiden. Neither of the handmaidens had been her-that I knew because I recall meeting Apailana and her handmaidens on her coronation in my former life as a Senator. The girls that I had killed I am shameful to admit I knew briefly-and I feel truly appalled to be the one to end their all too brief lives. More importantly for the mission, the handmaidens that I had killed bore the least resemblance to Apailana-and if the scheme was in operation, the fake Queen would stay near the original so that she could guide her decoy in secret, much as I had given Sabe' cryptic signals that even went unnoticed by a pair of Jedi…

Sabe'…that murder still cut deeply.

Still, the decoy idea had to be investigated if I was to succeed.

Another handmaiden walked down a corridor, keeping her back to me. Noticing nobody else around, I strode quietly up to her with my Vibroblade in one hand. Reaching her, I cupped one hand over her mouth and placed the other around her body, dragging her into another quiet room. This was a wardrobe room, where some of the royal gowns-a fair few of which had been worn by me during my reign-were stored. The petrified girl yelped, as I placed the Vibroblade near to her throat.

"I have questions…you have answers. Will you talk to me?"

She nodded, as carefully as she could given the position of the Vibroblade. I removed the hand from her mouth, and got straight into interrogating the handmaiden, who was quivering with fear.

"Has the Queen switched places with her decoy?" I asked in my harsh, metallic tones.

She shook her head. "She doesn't know a thing…she's preparing for bed right now."

"You're sure? You're not lying to me?" I pressed her. She maintained that she was being honest.

At this point, the reality hit me like a runaway grav-train. She knew that I was an imposter, that there was an intruder in the Palace with the Queen in her sights. She knew too much, and would no doubt raise the alarm the first instance she got. She was also not the Queen-her voice had sounded slightly different. With all this in mind, my conditioning kicked in and I knew that there could only be one possible outcome to this confrontation.

I slit her throat as well and walked out as she bled to death gasping for breath.

With her death throes, I could feel a part of me doing likewise. I was now a triple murderer in one mission, and the regret of it was now drowning me. Three servants who had just been doing their jobs…all dead by my hand. What really scared me was the idea that the horror that I was feeling would fade over time-that I would become utterly numb to the idea of this murder and atrocity as I carried on my forced servitude in the name of the Emperor. A true waking nightmare was making itself visibly clear to me, and there was nothing I could do to free myself from it.

There were two handmaidens left by my reckoning, and both of these would be attending to the Queen in her chambers. I therefore headed to her private chamber, where I had been told that she would be preparing for bed by the handmaiden I had just murdered…assuming she was telling the truth and not lying to protect her sovereign. Either prospect was a possibility at this point.

While my disguise had got me this far, I would be recognised instantly if I entered the Queen's private chamber dressed like this. As a result, I knew that another way in had to be used. Fortunately, I knew one. The palace was riddled with secret passages and doors, to be used in the unlikely but not impossible event that the monarch had to flee. I knew all of them, naturally. There was one passage concealed behind a portrait of a previous sovereign, Veruna. I could quite easily enter a secret passage behind it that would come out behind another portrait in the Queen's chamber (ironically, behind my own portrait-the sick irony was not lost on me). It would enable me to get the drop on the Queen, as well as any handmaidens that were in attendance…

With nobody around, I hit the hidden switch to open the passage. Stepping quickly and quietly into the passageway, I then hit another switch to close the passage behind me. Stalking down the dark passage, I drew my blaster and set it to the Stun setting. I would need to apprehend the Queen, not kill her…at least, I hoped that to be the case. I did not want to have any more innocent blood on my hands. Besides, if she did suspect that there may be an attempt on her, she may have switched with her decoy. Being familiar with the old palace scheme, I could not risk killing her by mistake-especially since the Emperor actually wanted her alive.

At the end of the passage, there was a link to a hidden camera that would allow me to make a visual recon of the chamber. It was intended to allow for checking if the coast was clear for the monarch in the event of an attack, but in this case it was just as useful for me in my role as attacker.

With my blaster drawn, I pressed the button to open the passageway. I moved the painting just enough to get some recon time in before I began the attack that I knew was coming. Setting my blaster to stun, I caught a glimpse of a handmaiden with her back to me addressing the Queen, as well as a nervous looking handmaiden who was eying the opening portrait…

Quick as a flash, I fired on her before she raised the alarm. The shot drew the attention of the other handmaiden, who drew her hidden blaster from her robes. I shot her next, and she collapsed in a stunned heap. Finally there was the Queen Apailana, clad in black robes of mourning, who was running for the door. I gunned her down too.

The Queen and two of her handmaidens were stunned and completely at my mercy…


	5. Chapter Five: Audience With The Queen

What happens when you get a rush of inspiration and time to actually write? A second chapter in 24 hours! Have fun...

**THE EMPEROR'S SHADOW:**

**THE BLACK QUEEN**

**PART FIVE: AUDIENCE WITH THE QUEEN**

Queen Apailana and her handmaidens awoke in the secret passage.

I did not know if Apailana had raised any alarm, so I knew that I had to hide the three unconscious bodies quickly-and I knew that I needed to find Apailana herself if my mission was to succeed. As for the handmaidens, they seemed to be expendable, as my conditioning was forcing me to kill them at every opportunity. The stun shots would only last for a short while, so I had used binders on each of them so that I could get the required information out of them.

Had I found the Queen, or did she sense trouble and switch with her decoy?

The two handmaidens in front of me were the pair that were best suited to act as her decoy, as they resembled her closest. In fact, in the royal makeup, they would all look utterly identical. This was no new thing-one day Sabe' replaced me when I was being visited by my own mother. I wanted to test Sabe' as my decoy, so I decided to see if she could tell if it was the decoy. My mother never realized…

The Queen was dressed in a black dress that hid the figure well. It was accompanied by a hood that would frame the face but hide everything else-Sabe' had worn it while acting as my decoy on my escape from Naboo. I guessed that Apailana was wearing it as a sign of mourning for the death of the Republic, or a morning for my passing-she even wore the Scar of Remembrance on her lip. Alternatively, the dress could be simply to conceal a Queen-Handmaiden switch. It had been tried a lot less in recent years in light of me exposing the ruse with Sabe' to win over Gungan leader Boss Nass, but they could still try it in dire emergencies…was this one of those moments?

I took a look at the three intently, trying to figure it all out.

The Queen was the first to stir, groaning as she awoke. She sensed her cuffed wrists and gathered her wits. Her handmaidens were also starting to come to.

"Who are you…and what do you want with us?" She asked.

Judging my handmaiden disguise to be worthless, I discarded it-revealing me in all of my black-armoured nightmarish glory. One handmaiden, the nervous one, visibly flinched at the sight of the Imperial symbol emblazoned on my chest plate, realising what was going on. As for how I responded to her, my conditioning kicked in to speak for me. My metallic voice grated through the passage.

"I am the Shadow, and I have come for you, your Majesty. Your support for Rebel elements has become known to the Emperor, and it is time for you to be deposed and for a new pro-Imperial ruler to bring Naboo into the Empire and under the full control of the Imperial Government."

The Queen looked dead at me.

"The Emperor can send as many armoured thugs as he likes-there is no proof that I have been conspiring with Rebel elements on the planet. Besides, the Lord Vader made a most thorough purge of those who dared to rebel against the Empire. None that rose up lived to tell the tale…do you really think that my people would dare to allow the same thing to happen again, knowing the consequences?" her tone was calm, but beneath it laced with nerves. Understandable, given the circumstances of the situation…

"Yet there has been an upsurge of Rebel activity on this planet, even following the purge of the planet, as you put it, by the Lord Darth Vader himself. The only reason that people would dare to rise up after such a display of power and might would be if they knew they had the backing of their reigning monarch. That is all of the evidence the Emperor needs to depose you…not that the people will know this, of course. A story will be told to them in due course."

I felt sick as I spoke every syllable, as I laid out the Queen of Naboo's sentence and spelled out the end of her reign. In reality, the Empire had nothing to go on-but they did not care for the rule of law…hence why I was here, getting rid of the Queen so that she could no longer be a problem going forward. What would happen next even I did not know…and I did not want to find out. This entire mission had been traumatic enough for me…a nightmare that had come home to destroy all that she held dear-powerless to stop herself.

The next words utterly shocked me-how did the Emperor know this?

"You have also been harbouring Jedi. A capital crime under the new Imperial law…"

The Queen remained defiant. Her handmaidens were looking a little on edge, probably due to the reality of the situation starting to dawn on them.

"You have no proof of that…"

"We have ways of hunting Jedi…and unfortunately, Lord Vader's purge did not dissuade you. Your thinking was probably that the Empire would not think of looking on a planet that had already been purged of Jedi-that line of thinking was deluded and foolish, your Majesty. We know about your hidden Jedi, and you have gathered them simply to have them hunted down and executed…you have signed their death warrants, your Majesty. You alone did that…"

The level of condescension in my voice was appalling…

One handmaiden was attempting to look away from me, keeping her head bowed in submission. The other was starting to panic slightly-to my shock and horror, I punched her in the face. She recoiled with the blow but did not lapse into unconsciousness-simply choosing to remain quiet as her lip started bleeding. Her eyes spoke of fear, honest to Shiraya fear. As the blow hit, I could feel another part of me die…

Queen Apailana breathed. She looked at her handmaidens, then spoke again.

"What will happen to us, I wonder…?" she said, as if thinking aloud. Nonetheless, one of her handmaidens spoke up. She was looking to the ground, trying to hide her face from me.

"We are brave, Your Highness…we will go with you should you need to leave Naboo…"

"You may not get any choice in the matter…" I coldly told her in reply.

The Queen looked back at me, now recomposed.

"What will happen to me…to us?" she asked, calmly.

Sensing the Emperor's influence on my words, I laid out her future before her.

"You will be taken into Imperial custody while a pro-Imperial candidate will become Queen in your place. She will lead Naboo into a new age as it takes its rightful place as a key planet within the new Empire, and it will be slowly be brought to heel as the Rebel elements within the populace will be exposed and eliminated until the planet is finally brought completely to heel. As for you, that rather depends on your actions. You may live out your life as a prisoner, or you may be executed for your Rebel sympathies and activities. High treason by the Queen against the Imperial government…even the Monarch of a planet has to be held accountable to the rule of Imperial law."

In my head, I was utterly horrified. What was I being forced to instigate here!? Deposing a monarch, installing an Imperial puppet, and launching a slash and burn hunt for Rebel forces on the planet!? We believed in freedom, not in oppression under a dictator!

Queen Apailana was looking at her handmaidens again.

"It is not a great outcome for the planet, your Highness…but they cannot take you away without due cause. The Senate will no doubt be keen to debate the legality and morality of this development. You will be ultimately safe, your Highness…" the handmaiden assured her.

"We also have other handmaidens around who may notice our absence…" the Queen stated.

"Their absence is rather disconcerting, if I may speak freely, your Majesty…" the handmaiden conceded. "Perhaps they have sensed trouble and gone to raise the alarm?" she suggested.

The Queen nodded. "We can but hope…"

I looked at the Queen, drawing a blaster into my hand.

"So, what is it to be your Highness? Will you be coming with me?"

"You need me alive, I assume…otherwise you would have killed me by now?"

The talkative handmaiden was looking a little jumpy.

"It may not be a good idea to antagonise an Imperial assassin, your Highness…"

"But we can make a statement here." The Queen looked impassive.

"I will not co-operate."

I bent down closely to the Queen, my black helmet close to her face.

"I have executed three of your handmaidens in the course of my infiltration here-do not ever doubt I am not serious, your Highness. You are wanted alive, but your two other handmaidens are fully expendable. Now, will you be coming accompanied…or alone?" I threatened her in my disguised voice. The words sickened me, mainly because they were completely true.

The Queen looked at me aghast. "Three handmaidens…dead?"

She looked at her handmaiden, who was trying to look any direction away from me.

"It would seem we are left with no choice but to surrender…" she said.

"There is always the chance of rescue, Your Highness…" the handmaiden replied.

"Not if they don't know where we are…" the nervous handmaiden replied.

"We must have faith in the Palace Guard…this assailant is still only one assailant." The Queen pointed out. "We can still make it out of this alive and free…"

"It is a futile fight, your Highness…" the evasive handmaiden commented.

Feeling the compelling command from the Emperor, I raised the blaster in my hand.

I set the blaster to kill…and shot the Queen straight through the head. Her shocked eyes only realised what had happened too late…

Her body crumpled, much to the horror of her handmaidens…

As her body fell to the floor, I could hear my inner voice screaming in anguish and regret.

I had been told that the Emperor wanted Apailana alive…and I had just murdered her!

Had I been tricked into executing the Queen of Naboo!?

By Shiraya, what have I done!?


	6. Chapter Six: Royal Compromise

Unusual to have three parts out in a 24 hour timespan-I just wanted to get this section of the story over with and I'm lucky to have had an opportunity to be able to write so often over the last couple of days. Hope you're enjoying this story. Consider this the first act of the story of the Black Queen done. Next up will be Act Two...

The 501st are the group of Clone Troopers/Stormtroopers that were the subject of the Campaign in the original (Pandemic) Star Wars: Battlefront II-one mission featured an assassination attempt on Queen Apailana by the squad known as 'Vader's Fist'. I've tried to change a few things, but I thought I'd have them elsewhere anyway, looking for the rogue Jedi. So, yeah...that's a Battlefront II reference. Non-canon, but then again so's this...

**THE EMPEROR'S SHADOW:**

**THE BLACK QUEEN**

**PART SIX: ROYAL COMPROMISE**

I had murdered the Queen of Naboo in cold blood.

A large part of me felt repulsed at what I had done…however, there was a larger part that was mystified about why I had shot the Queen in cold blood when I had been told that the Emperor wanted her alive. This was my line of thinking in the part of my mind that I could still call my own…however, the conditioned part of my mind-the part that was enslaved by the serum-already knew what the answer would be…

I looked at the handmaidens, brandishing the blaster threateningly…

"Murderer!" The nervous one cried.

"I thought you needed the Queen alive…" the other handmaiden commented.

"But I do have the Queen alive…Queen Apailana." I told her.

The Emperor's mocking laughter in my head informed me that his thoughts were going to intrude on mine...typical of him to be able to monitor me all the way across the galaxy.

_"__Impressive that you worked it out, my plaything. Your conditioning did the rest…You sensed that they had pulled the switch, and you executed the imposter. Natural that you were able to deduce the switch-after all, you've pulled the same trick yourself…"_

The conditioned side of me had realised that the switch had been made…and had acted accordingly. This opened up a terrifying possibility-was the serum gaining control over my mind, poisoning my thought patterns-desecrating the last sanctuary that I could call upon to escape my private hell? I had to admit that I had gained a slight rush of pleasure when I killed those handmaidens…I feel shameful to admit it, but amidst the horror at my having committed those acts was genuine pleasure. What in the name of Shiraya am I becoming…?

The handmaiden sighed and lowered her hood. She was missing her formal make-up and face paint, but it was definitely Apailana. Her long black hair hung long, framing her beautiful features.

"How did you know?" she asked, curious despite herself.

"I am familiar with the old palace scheme to switch with a decoy in times of danger. I recall reading that Queen Amidala swapped with her handmaiden during the Trade Federation invasion…so I knew that this would be a likely possibility during my infiltration. You've had Rebel uprisings put down, so switching with your handmaiden was a probable course of action in case the Empire came calling…it was simply a matter of seeing who was calling the shots. All the time, it was you…"

She sighed and nodded. "Mirtae', my loyal bodyguard…Shiraya damn you…" she cursed.

She removed the imposter's hood, to reveal hair that was a shade lighter than hers. It would have passed in that dress and hood for an exact doppleganger of Apailana. Now she was just another corpse…another death on my conscience. Apailana looked haunted at the open eyes of her decoy, her best friend. I could tell that she would have closed her eyes for her, but her hands were bound behind her back.

She stood up and looked directly at me.

"I make no apologies for what I have done-I did what I did for my people and my planet, as Senator Amidala always did before me. I was truly saddened to hear of her death, and I never bought the official story of her death. However, I kept getting stonewalled by Imperial bureaucracy. Finally, I decided to act as she would have done. I will not give up the locations of the Jedi fugitives, but they will know once they know that I am gone that they are no longer safe. They are resourceful…"

Palpatine spoke to me in my head, and his words chilled me to the core.

_"__I know where her precious Jedi are…and the 501__st__are currently dealing with them as we speak."_

As much as this comment horrified me, I could not break through the layers of conditioning.

"Actually the Jedi fugitives are being dealt with right now. The second purge has begun, and this time we will not make any mistakes. Your people will be brought under heel under an Imperial backed monarch, in the hope that this planet does not experience any more…upheavals. Your reign, however, is over, and your mission to protect as many Jedi fugitives has failed."

The Queen looked defiantly at me.

"There are always survivors of a massacre. You will learn that sooner than later at this rate, with the amount that the Empire is cracking down on planets and systems. If there is one thing that Naboo history-our recent history-has taught me, it is that there is only so far you can push a person before they start to push back. You can try to take Naboo under Imperial control, but the people will resist and rebellion will grow. Eventually, freedom will blossom again on Naboo. I may not live long enough to see it, but it will come. Rest assured of that…"

I fixed Apailana with a cold glare.

"What will happen is that you will be placed under house arrest, replaced by an Imperial appointed regent who will rule in your name. A cover story will be released to explain your absence, of course. You will remain cut off from your people while the Empire works to undo the damage that you have done. As for now, you will walk to my ship with me. I do not have to bring you in alive-I can just as easily kill you and other measures can be taken-it does not matter to me at all. As for your handmaiden, she will be my hostage that will accompany us for insurance. If she or you step out of line, I will kill her faster than you can realise and then you will be completely alone with me. Do you understand, your Majesty?"

The Queen nodded reluctantly. The other handmaiden looked aghast and afraid. The girl nodded ultimately, however. I re-donned my handmaiden disguise, so that we could pass through reasonably unobtrusively. I released both from their binders-we now looked like three handmaidens on an errand for the Queen.

We walked through the various secret passages out of the Palace, the three of us. The handmaiden was too intimidated to dare to step out of line, and the Queen knew that we wanted her alive-which was the one thing that she had going for her at that moment in time. We stuck to the secret passageways to minimise being exposed, so we had little trouble with Palace Security.

After a while, we were outside the Royal Palace and on our way out of Theed itself. At this point, the Queen started to look nervous-her future was ultimately over. She was out of power all but officially, and due to remain a glorified hostage while the Empire laid waste to her planet. Her worst nightmare was coming true before her eyes…

Finally, we were in an open spot where I could summon the Shadow Hand without it being seen. I used my wrist device to fly my cloaked ship to where I was currently standing. Soon enough, the ship arrived in the clearing. I disengaged the cloaking device so that I could properly assess that the AI was landing the ship properly. Finally, I opened to boarding ramp.

I then looked at the Queen.

"Get on the ship…" I ordered.

"You'll have to kill me…I refuse." She told me defiantly. "Do what you will to me…"

Unfortunately, I knew that those defiant words boded nothing but ill.

I raised my blaster, and shot the other handmaiden dead. Before she could react, I struck the Queen with a swift punch that knocked her clean out. Leaving the handmaiden dead where she fell, I then abandoned my own handmaiden disguise and picked up the unconscious Queen Apailana. Carrying her unconscious form over my shoulder, I brought her onto the ship and put her into a cell.

I then placed a beacon for an Imperial black ops team to dispose of the handmaiden's body. There were beacons on all of my kills that night-my orders from the Emperor told me that they would be dealt with without anybody finding out. In the meantime, I had accomplished my mission.

I had successfully deposed the reigning monarch of Naboo.

I had eliminated all five of her closest confidantes in cold blood.

And nobody would ever know…


	7. Chapter Seven: Puppet Of A Puppet

I know that I said the next chapter would probably be a while-consider that to be the case for the next chapter after this one. Also consider this one to be the bridge between the First and Second Acts of the Black Queen's story. I thought I'd sum up what has happened, as well as what has been told about what has happened. Time for Padme' to learn her next mission on Naboo...

**THE EMPEROR'S SHADOW:**

**THE BLACK QUEEN**

**PART SEVEN: PUPPET OF A PUPPET**

My mission was complete. However, that was only the start of my nightmare…

I was ordered to take the kidnapped Queen Apailana to a villa out in the country of Naboo. The villa was the sort of place that I had desired to give birth to my children at while I still had a husband and dreams…The villa itself was owned secretly by Imperial Intelligence, and the Queen was kept here in a basement cell under house arrest. A group of handmaidens attended to her-all had been thoroughly vetted by Imperial Intelligence, and all were fiercely loyal to the new Empire. Nobody was to know that the Queen was being held captive here. She was defiant when she came round to find herself in such a position, but I believe that she will break over time-and I fear the same will be true of me someday. What will happen to her, I cannot predict. The Emperor must have some hidden plan for her-that I have no doubt about. The Queen is being guarded by a team of undercover Intelligence operatives, of which her Handmaidens are part. As for my involvement, all they know is that I am an extreme Black Ops Imperial agent. They did not question any further.

The story had been released surrounding the Queen's disappearance. I recall the official speech vividly-after all, I watched it from a hidden spot nearby as it was delivered, acting on orders from the Emperor. I think he wanted me to watch, so that I would realise what was going to happen to my planet. True cruelty, but by this point I expected nothing less than that from such a vile creature. I would witness the speech, before being notified of my new orders. This told me that I was far from done in subjugating my home planet-an ominous prospect to say the least.

The Regent walked up to the platform. Her name was Regent Kylantha-she was a political figure on Naboo, aged only 16. She was very obviously pro-Imperial and was the Imperial choice to run the planet…on the face of it at least. In reality, she was a puppet regent-she would follow orders from the Imperial government, designed to change the constitution of Naboo to better suit the Imperial agenda and slowly bring Naboo into the Empire. My role in this entire nightmare I was yet to learn…

She cleared her throat, and instantly the lies started coming. She was accomplished at sounding convincing, but was not particularly good at thinking on her own. An ideal puppet…

"People of Naboo…I bring with me grave news. It will distress you to hear this, especially following the tumultuous events that have befallen our planet and our people since the end of the Clone Wars, but I cannot lie to you. You all deserve to know the truth…"

She was an accomplished liar-I was willing to give her that.

"The Queen, or beloved Queen Apailana, has contracted a serious ailment in her tireless efforts to lead us through these treacherous times. Her life is in danger, so it has been decided that she must take care of her health first. She has been moved out to the country, where she can receive the best medical care that the Galactic Empire can give her in an effort to defeat the illness that has stricken her. She has appointed me as your Regent, to rule in her stead, and this comes with the full backing of the Council and the Imperial Government. I therefore accept this role with reluctance.."

She let out some fake tears to sell the whole charade.

The council had not approved her at all. They were simply going along with it in the completely false belief that the appointment of Kylantha was Apailana's will-they were loyal to their Queen to the last. While they believed that they were carrying out the Queen's will, they would probably come to realise that they had made a mistake in doing so. By the time that the moment came, however, it would more than likely be far too late to undo the damage.

"I can assure you that I have Naboo's best interests at heart. I will work tirelessly to ensure that Naboo will take its rightful place as a crown jewel of the new Imperial regime, as is only right for a world as illustrious as ours. I hope that when Queen Apailana is able to return to her reign, having conquered her debilitating illness, she finds a Naboo more prosperous and powerful than she remembers. That shall be my legacy as regent…"

She then walked away, leaving mostly cheers but a few people with looks of concerns on their faces. If they were suspicious about recent events, they did not dare show it. One whose face I did see was my old advisor, Sio Bibble. Now advancing in years, he was approaching retirement. But he was still an agile-minded politician and one of my most loyal confidantes, both as Queen and as Senator, and his eyes spoke volumes about his distrust of the whole situation. What did his future hold, I wondered…?

There was no word about the murdered handmaidens. I suspected that the official story would be that they had gone with the Queen to attend to her during her period of 'Illness'. In reality, their bodies had been picked up by a secret Imperial Intelligence squad and disposed of with none of the dignity that they deserved. It disgusted me, but it was no less than I expected from the Empire. Nobody knew of their deaths, not even their families…a truly cruel deception to play. Their daughters and sisters were dead, murdered for no reason whatsoever, and they would never even know they were dead, let alone why their blood had been spilled…

With the speech over, I took to the streets and returned to my cloaked ship.

I had a meeting with my Master to attend…

Aboard the ship, the holographic communication system was flashing to indicate an incoming communication. Ensuring that the communication line was secured, I activated it. The Emperor's cloaked form appeared before me. I bowed, forced by my conditioning, just as I would have been forced to if I were in his presence.

"What is thy bidding, my Master?" I said, a loyal puppet dancing on her strings to the last.

"Is this communication secure, Shadow?" the Emperor asked.

I checked the communications system and nodded.

"Yes, the communication is secure, my Master."

The Emperor smiled, an evil grin that I knew boded ill will for everyone.

"You have done well, my Shadow. Your mission not only resulted in the apprehension of the Rebel Queen Apalaina, but you also eliminated her most valuable confidantes while you were infiltrating the Palace. I have conditioned you well, it seems…and your training is serving you well."

I said nothing, remaining silent. My conditioning was helping with that…

The Emperor paused, before carrying on.

"With the silent deposition of Queen Apailana, Kylantha will succeed her as Regent of Naboo. As you no doubt suspect, Kylantha is an Imperial puppet-a public face for the people. She will be needed to present the image that all is well on Naboo, all the while we are seizing control of the planet behind the scenes. She has proven to be loyal to the Empire, and will help to lead Naboo into the future. Kylantha is most adept at projecting an image of strength and power while actually having very little of it-and for our purposes, she is exactly what we need. She will not be holding any real power, however. The Regent of Naboo will in secret answer to an Imperial governor. This governor will remain in the shadows, directing policy on behalf of the Empire and will ensure that she does exactly as she is told to do-as a good puppet should do." He chuckled to himself at what he saw was a witty joke, but I saw as quite the insult given the position that he had me in.

"You may be wondering what your next mission is, now that your previous mission is completed."

"Yes, Master…" I replied.

The Emperor laughed-somehow sounding just as vile and repulsive as if he was there in person.

"Such a loyal operative…aren't you the eager one, my plaything? Very well…Your next mission will decide the true future of Naboo. Your actions may have deposed the Queen, but this is where you will prove your abilities in a much longer mission. You will remain on Naboo…as the secret Imperial Governor of the planet! I have decided to take a personal interest in Naboo, so I will be guiding you in how best to bring that world under Imperial control. You will also have reports from Imperial Intelligence in how to approach dealing with the people-I will guide you in how to act, and what you will need the puppet Regent to carry out. You will be pulling her strings, and I will be pulling yours. Such an irony…once such a trailblazing free-thinking Queen and Senator, now just a puppet controlling another puppet. My, how the mighty have fallen…"

His subsequent laugh made the sick feeling in the pit of my stomach even worse. I was to be the phantom governor dictating policy on behalf of the Empire-policy that was designed to subvert the democracy of my home planet!? After all that we had suffered through and regained…after all we had fought to preserve…we were to be subverted from within in utter secrecy. By the time that the people of Naboo would realise what was happening, it would already be too late-the Imperial machine would be already in place and even the prized Monarchy of Naboo would end up surplus to requirements. On that terrifying day, my once proud home planet would be just another world in the tyrannical iron grip of the Emperor Palpatine. And what was the worst factor in this whole catastrophic nightmare? The fact that it would be their former Queen and Senator who ensured that they would never be able to escape from the Shadow of the Empire. I had led an uprising against the occupation of the Trade Federation, and earned lasting peace with Naboo's other native race, the Gungans. I had fought on the side of the Republic during the Clone Wars against the Confederacy of Independent Systems when they rose up and threatened to destroy everything that we held dear, and I had fought for the people in numerous battles and debates in the Senate. But now I was going to be the Emperor's instrument to destroy my home planet from the shadows, to poison the system, to place the Imperial Regime in power on my home planet without anyone ever even noticing. The rightful Queen of Naboo was powerless to stop me, as she was languishing in a cell in full isolation from her people, who had been deceived into thinking that she was fighting off a life-threatening disease (The fact that her situation was actually life threatening was an irony not lost on me. The greatest lies are often laced with a grain of truth, to aid their believability). The mission that was now before me was nothing less than an insult to the woman that I had once been-I felt enraged, depressed and horrified all in the same moment…and there was nothing that I could do to stop myself from allowing this to happen. Nothing at all…

"It will be done, my Master. I accept the mission…" I said, the taste of self-betrayal on my lips.

"Good…You will return to the villa and await my further orders. It will make an ideal safehouse for you until we can arrange more suitable accommodation for you, my Shadow. Keep the ship hidden and ensure that nobody suspects your true purpose on this planet."

"Yes, my Master…" I responded, bowing to his hologram.

The Emperor then rang off, leaving me alone with my thoughts of how I was about to betray my entire home planet to the Imperial Government.

I had no idea just how deep my ultimate betrayal would run…


	8. Chapter Eight: Shadow Of The Empire

**So how long has it been? Too long? That's what I thought. A combination of a truly busy and crazy month combined with the fact that I could not get my thoughts straight on this chapter resulted in quite the delay. So, I'm sorry about that...and I hope that this chapter is worth it. I hope to get the next chapter out faster than this. **

**To the anonymous guest who commented asking how Padme; will react to Leia's political career? Well, at the risk of entering spoiler territory, there are plans in place for the Princess of Alderaan...They may not play out soon, but I hope to write them eventually. She'll enter the story and play an integral part, have no fear about that... **

**THE EMPEROR'S SHADOW:**

**THE BLACK QUEEN**

**PART EIGHT: SHADOW OF THE EMPIRE**

When I had started out on this terrifying path, I was a prisoner. I went from kidnap victim and secret prisoner of the Emperor himself to Royal Guard training Academy graduate. From there, I became the Emperor's personal guardian. All of that was forced upon me through the serum that enhances my abilities while simultaneously depriving me of my free will. However, if I thought my ongoing waking nightmare had finally peaked, I was to be proven very wrong in that assessment. I was now the secret governor of Naboo, working on behalf of the Emperor himself through a puppet Regent. This had to be an attempt to break me psychologically…and the scariest part of the whole situation was that, by having me take an active part in the slow poison of my home planet, he may very well succeed in that aim…if that is his aim. It is very hard to fathom his intentions…though he finds it all too easy (frighteningly so) to deduce mine. However, he doesn't seem to have sensed my thoughts regarding my children-my one ray of hope in this whole ordeal. I have to pray to Shiraya daily that he never finds out about that one secret that I can somehow keep from him. The consequences that await if he somehow learns will be incalculable…

On Naboo, the planet has been slowly succumbing to the insidious shadow of Imperial rule.

The Regent has been ruling for a good couple of months. As promised, I have been guiding her.

The Emperor came through with my new quarters…in his own sinister style. He put one of the Palace's biggest secrets to use in his dark quest to subjugate my home and force me to watch, helpless to change or prevent any of it from happening. There is another throne room, a secret one. It was built as an emergency hiding place should the palace be under siege or should the Queen of Naboo need to send a message to allies and keep her regal image even if the Palace itself is being torn apart. It is essentially a bunker, built into the bowels of the Theed Royal Palace, and it is accessible from the Queen's personal quarters. There is a hidden stairwell to the secret area hidden behind a portrait…most insultingly (though it didn't seem so at the time) it is a portrait of me that guards the stairwell. It is very well hidden and is accessible only by the Regent and her loyal handmaidens (loyal to the Empire). Infiltrating the palace was little trouble with my abilities. To my lasting regret, a few palace guards died along the way but this was blamed on rogue Rebel elements and allowed the puppet queen to replace the guards…. Down here, I have all that I could ever need…with the obvious exception of my freedom. There is a refresher (though conditions are in place so as to prevent my true identity from being revealed), a food machine, and sleeping quarters. There is also a room with hidden camera and audio uplinks to every corner of the Palace, so I can see what is going on with the various councillors and allow the Emperor to scheme against them. A dark shadow hidden in the bowels of the Palace…is that what I have become!?

The planet still seems to be very much as it was before, with no obvious signs of Imperial interference. However, I know full well that this will not last…I am carrying out plans in the shadow on behalf of my evil master. The Empire was not built in a day-it took many years of scheming and manipulation by the Emperor, also known as Darth Sidious, to bring the Republic to the state where he could completely overthrow democracy and declare himself Emperor-a dictator for life. His scheming stretched back years, from the Trade Federation invasion of Naboo to the Clone Wars. All of these events were orchestrated through puppets and servants-the Trade Federation, Count Dooku, the Confederacy of Independent Systems, General Grievous…all were puppets dancing on his strings. And now he has full control of Naboo, with his latest puppet…me.

So what have I been doing as the Shadow of the Empire?

As befits my name, I have been the one really ruling Naboo from the shadows. I have not done anything insidious yet, but I have little doubt that will last. For the beginning, I suspect that it is merely taking the time to ingratiate the puppet Queen into place at the centre of everything, and assembling the pieces of the Emperor's grand design. They do not know that they are pawns in a game-and they won't ever know, unfortunately, because they will be sacrificed before they can ever reach that point of realisation. It cannot be long before Naboo will descend to the Emperor's vision…and I will be the instigator of this depraved scheme.

The Emperor has not let me sit bone idle while his puppet plays at leadership. While he has given his puppet time to adjust to the pressures of pretending to rule, I have been doing the interim work that will allow the Empire to worm its way into the Naboo way of life. It takes time to subvert an entire people's way of life, and I was to lay the groundwork for this…entirely against my will.

In addition to moving into the secret area of the Palace without anybody even noticing, I was moving around fulfilling the Emperor's will. The guards that I had killed during my assuming permanent residence at the Palace were replaced by the puppet queen. In reality, they were Imperial agents-some new recruits from the Stormtrooper Corps, going without their armour for the time being. This was blamed on guerilla attacks by Rebel zealots acting against the Queen. The palace guard were slowly being replaced bit by bit as loyalists to the old regime of the monarchy were slowly weeded out and replaced with Imperial operatives that would side with the new puppet queen. It was looking increasingly like a bloody insurrection was on the cards, with the Empire seizing full control of the planet. Hopefully it would not come to this-it could be simply the Emperor playing out all outcomes and ensuring he was prepared for all eventualities. However, I knew the depths of his pitch black heart by now…and I feared the worst for the people of Naboo. While a stealthy takeover would suit his aims better by ensuring that the Empire had full control over Naboo before the people even knew they had lost it, a bloody Imperial seizure of power would send a different message-that the Empire was a far greater threat than the Trade Federation and the Separatists ever were, and that no rebellion or freedom would ever be tolerated. Neither option was off the table at this point-and the worst part about it was that I was playing a part in ensuring both options remained so.

I have been talking a lot about the Rebel insurrectionists. I have little doubt that they are out there. However, the scale of the threat has been exaggerated I believe. In reality I personally suspect (in the part of my mind that I can still call my own mind) that they are simply laying low and gathering intelligence on the new state of play in Naboo-it's what I would have done if I was able to. There is anti-Imperial feeling undoubtedly on Naboo. However, the puppet Queen has been ordered-through me-to stir up anti-Rebel sentiment and make it seem like a far more serious problem than it may be. Whether it is serious is irrelevant-it's all about laying the groundwork for the inevitable Imperial crackdown on the planet that will be used to subjugate the population. The Imperial propaganda machine is already in place to paint the Imperial arrival as necessary for law and order-and the worst part is that people will believe it! Pro-Imperial propaganda has begun to seep out (courtesy of my orders, through the puppet queen) to begin to back up the words of the Puppet Queen. By the time the Imperial hammer comes down, the people of Naboo will welcome it! That is the grade of manipulation that is happening to Naboo under the puppet queen.

I am also playing a more behind the scenes role in regards to the council. I have been tasked with identifying which ones will be loyal to the impending Imperial rule, and which ones could be potentially aiding Rebel elements or be potential rebels themselves. As a result, I have been creeping around private quarters and residences of Councillors such as Sio Bibble seeking proof of treason. A black shadow seeking traces of corruption…? You really couldn't make this up… The fact that it may be left to me to witness-or even participate in-the executions of these councillors is an ominous thought in my head, but at this point there is no way that I can physically stop myself from obeying my hard-wired orders from the Emperor. Some of the council are advisors dating from my reign as Queen. Now it is becoming increasingly obvious in my mind that a purge is indeed due…not all of them will stand and let the Empire ravage our once peaceful and proud planet.

I am also concerned about the Gungans. What will their place in the new Imperial regime be? Other races, such as the Wookiees on Kashyyk, have been enslaved for labour on various Imperial projects. Is that the fate that the Gungans will be forced to endure? An amphibious and intelligent race ideally suited to working underwater (much like the Mon Calamari), they would be suited to working underwater construction works. While they have a standing army (partly because of the oddly co-ordinated attacks by marine leviathans on their home cities) it would be no match for the might of the Empire. The fact that eats away at me the most on this matter is the fate of Jar Jar Binks. He was killed battling for freedom on the planet and received a traitor's burial. The Gungans and Naboo alike have taken to secretly respecting his defiant final stand-if there were ever a moment for panicky Jar Jar to discover the true Gungan spirit it was at that final moment-but given that he played a part (albeit unwittingly) in allowing the Supreme Chancellor to build an army for the Republic I cannot help but fear that this respect will turn to hatred as they grow to despise the Gungan that opened the door to their eventual enslavement. That is not how I want Jar Jar Binks to go down in galactic history, but I cannot see any other possible way for it to play out. The loyal Gungan will be hated, vilified and despised…no doubt about it.

And then there is my relationship with the puppet queen herself…

Kylantha clearly relishes being in power, but she does not appreciate being subservient to a mysterious shadowy figure. I think that the egotistical politician in her would prefer knowing who is pulling her strings. While she does not know who I really am-there is no way she could possibly know my true identity-she clearly holds me with condescension. Oh, she obeys my every order, just as I am compelled to obey every one of mine. However, she shows that she has little respect or admiration for me. She seems to view me as merely a conduit for the true power ruling Naboo, not seeing me as a person in my own right.

"I will obey you, but I will never respect you. You are quite clearly an agent of a higher power within the Empire, and it is that higher power that I will pledge my loyalty to. Not a black-shrouded, armoured nightmare that stalks in the shadows and hides their face from the galaxy."

That is what she told me on our first meeting. A pledge to obey but swearing loyalty to my superior…recognising me as a fellow puppet. Very perceptive of her, but how long will she remain a puppet dancing on her strings? There are no doubt plans in place for her-the life of a pawn in the Emperor's game may be a long one, but it will almost certainly result in the demise of said pawn. A fact that looms large over me…

However, I have little fear that my life is soon to end-at this point, I would welcome death, as it would finally end my nightmare. No, my role at the Emperor's side is only just starting to become clear. A dark shadow is corrupting Naboo, and I am at the centre of it. In time, the world will be consumed by it…and I will be forced to watch it all happen.

The Shadow of the Empire looms threateningly over Naboo…


	9. Chapter Nine: Shadow Work

**Well, that didn't turn out as expected. Over a month later, the next chapter. I could not get my thoughts straight as to where I wanted this to story to go next, and I also had quite a hectic month again-which has taken a hit on my writing time. I'm sorry for the delay. I know what the next chapter will be, and hopefully this one won't be as long in development.**

**I'm taking liberties with one character's canon, but given the nature of this fanfic and the central premise, I think we can all agree that canonicity doesn't matter. Besides, I can't quite reconcile this character with what he ultimately becomes. He also very nearly causes uber-grade problems for a certain plan, and only third party intervention saves it. So...change of fate for one character. Hope you don't mind...and hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**If you're still waiting for this story to be updated, I thank you deeply for your patience and apologise for the wait. As for the guest reviewer who came up with two brilliant suggestions as to why Palpatine hasn't sensed the existence of Padme's chidren, I love both ideas and personally hold both ideas as likely explanations as neither contradicts the other. Don't think of your words as ramblings-I value the feedback. Keep it coming!**

**THE EMPEROR'S SHADOW:**

**THE BLACK QUEEN**

**PART NINE: SHADOW WORK**

It's been a month or two into my covert rule of the planet.

Things are starting to change. The planet is slowly descending into the corruption of Imperial rule…

There is a cult of personality starting to build up around Queen Kylantha. She is being positioned as the beloved queen, the role model, the loyal and dedicated Imperial servant. She is being presented by Imperial propaganda as the noble and valiant queen defending her people from the Rebel anarchists that seek to upend the sovereignty of the planet. An illustrious defender of the rule of law and order, working to elevate her planet into one of the jewels of the Imperial crown for the prosperity of all. The propaganda (spearheaded by my efforts, in my secret role as the one really in control of the planet) has been working overtime to present the image of this benevolent ruler, taking measures deemed necessary for the safety of all. She plays her role perfectly-the ideal puppet…or at least she would be if I wasn't already the perfect puppet.

Under the new queen, Imperial propaganda has been dramatically increased. The Empire is trying to sway Naboo to its rule by pointing out its importance as a planet, its rich history of arts and culture, and its noble democracy…all the while completely undermining both. Our artists have been conscripted to work on works designed to convey the messages that the Imperials want the planet to hear, and are subtly manipulating free speech so that their message is the only message that people hear. It's subtle-but clever. If people are conditioned over time to accept the message, they are more likely to not notice when things gradually get worse. By the time they realise what has happened-that the freedoms they used to value have gone-it is too late to do anything to stop it. The Emperor will have already won. Hearts and minds-mental indoctrination-can be just as effective as the use of force, or the fear of force. Just ask Darth Vader, and the man that he used to be…

The Imperial presence has increased too. There are more stormtroopers on the streets-this has been declared as an "emergency measure" while the rebellions on the planet are still occurring. There have been a few protests and even a couple of incidents, and the troopers have assisted the local security forces in keeping these firmly under the Imperial boot. However, there are stories of conflicts between the Imperial forces and the Naboo security forces, specifically of clashes over the use of excessive forces on the part of the Imperial Stormtroopers. I do not doubt the validity of these stories, as I have seen stormtroopers in action, but it does leave me concerned for the future of the Naboo Security forces. They seem too morally stable to abide by the Imperial doctrine completely, and I fear that they will ultimately be replaced. For now though, the image of the two forces working side by side shows the side of the Empire that they want to project-that they are willing to ensure that ordinary life goes on, and that the Stormtroopers will eventually leave. I severely doubt that this will happen-I firmly believe that this is an army of occupation that is slowly taking root. The people of Naboo just don't know it yet.

As for the deposed Queen Apailana, she remains under house arrest-guarded around the clock by agents of the Empire. She has almost as many freedoms denied to her as I do-but in her case, she still has the freedom of her bodily functions (not to mention the lack of an evil tyrant in my ear)-which is more than I can claim. She hears what is being done to her planet-albeit in garbled versions, so as not to allow her the full picture-she is easier to manipulate that way. If she is given the full story of what is going on, it may provoke a reaction and even an escape plan-the Emperor cannot allow that to happen. So for now, she is kept locked away-along with her entire family. The story remains that she is critically ill-the reason given for her family being there is so they can be near her as she fights off her virulent illness…or say goodbye if the worst comes to the worst. None enjoy any freedoms, and now see the true face of the Empire-but are powerless to stop it. Nothing gets out of their prison mansion, and nothing gets in except that which the Empire deems as necessary. A luxury prison, but nonetheless an effective one. News is periodically drip fed to the people of Naboo, though it seems to be in very real danger of being forgotten in the wake of the rise of the new Regent Queen. Just as it was meant to be…

For now, the Empire is infesting into Naboo society at every level, and laying the roots of the eventual seizure of power. It will come-that I have no doubt about. And no doubt that it will be me who will be the one who passes the orders from the Emperor to the puppet Queen. I have a front row seat for the downfall of my planet into just another Imperial dominated world…jewel of the crown indeed. The idea makes me sick to my stomach…

As for me, I am still hidden in the Theed Royal Palace, with nobody aware of my existence-the shadow at the centre of the entire conspiracy ensnaring Naboo. I have been guiding the Queen, as she subtly corrupts Naboo under her orders (through me) from the Emperor. However, my time has not been solely spent hiding from Naboo while parasitically draining all life from the planet. I exist as the Emperor's will, an operative entirely at his beck and call…and I have been firmly under the impression that my presence on this planet would not be limited to ensuring the imprisonment of the democratically elected Queen. I was proven right in this assessment…

I received a communication from the Emperor.

Taking my place in the hidden communications room (there were no traces of the communications that went on in this room-it was completely buried under several layers of code), I kneeled before the hologram of the Emperor as he sat on his throne on Coruscant. Imperial Center…

"What is thy bidding, my Master?" I asked. All this time later, it does not get any less humiliating…

He could have contacted me through the Force, but he wanted to test some long-range coding transmissions first-he believed that it would be useful for communicating with and guiding with his agents. So I'm a guinea pig yet again…

"Is this communication secure?" the Emperor asked.

I stood up, and checked the control console. Completely coded, and undetectable. Far beyond the skills of any slicer…nobody would even know this conversation was taking place. The technology was truly state-of-the-art, and meant that Palpatine could indeed communicate with me normally.

"You are doing well so far, my Shadow. Your placement on Naboo has been undetected, and the regime change operation has been a complete success. Queen Kylantha is an ideal puppet-easily guided into doing our…my…will, and willing to play the publicity game to ensure her role remains a success. The propaganda is doing its job, if my reports are accurate…" he continued.

"They are correct, Master" I told him.

The Emperor's hologram gave an evil smile.

"However, now we must progress our plans. There are still elements opposed to Imperial rule-and may even be allied with the Insurrectionist rebels that are still fighting our influence on the planet. If the planet is to be subjugated, they must be eliminated. Fortunately, I have just the tool to ensure that things will proceed the way that I have envisaged them to play out. The Naboo Security Forces are too sympathetic to the Rebel elements that are battling the Imperial Stormtroopers. They must be convinced of the grave error of judgement that they are making…"

I felt a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach as I guessed what my mission was to be…

"The head of the Naboo Security forces is Qarsh Panaka, your former Security Chief during the Trade Federation invasion. He now occupies a desk job befitting his advancing years and rise in rank, but he also represents a key figure of respect among the people. If he were assassinated, and the murder could be successfully attributed to Rebel dissidents on the planet, that would turn the Naboo security forces against the Rebels, and would enable us to take more far-reaching and severe measures without fear of their opposition. It would also turn public opinion against the rebels quite severely-fewer would be willing to hide from them, making my Stormtroopers' jobs of weeding out these dissidents far easier."

He chuckled to himself as he reached through the force to sense the tide of emotions running through my head. This scheme was monstrous…and yet I had to concede that it was truly a smart piece of political manipulation. Qarsh Panaka was the head of the Naboo Security Forces, and a figure with much respect and admiration among the people. He had stood by my side during the Trade Federation Crisis, having campaigned for stronger security measures on the planet as he had envisioned such a threat as a possibility. He was also the one behind my use of Sabe' as a body double (I felt a pang of regret as I recalled Sabe's death-there was a wound that I severely doubt will ever heal) and that measure ultimately saved the day not only during our escape but also the liberation of Naboo. He was also a close personal friend, but had chosen to stay loyal to the Queens of Naboo rather than follow me to Coruscant-loyal not to any one person, but to the entire planet. A truly noble soul…and one that had no place in the Emperor's New Order.

The Emperor was musing to himself, fully aware that I was in emotional turmoil.

"Of course, he may yet prove himself useful in the Empire…he may make a good governor. However, the fact that he has rebelled against an occupation in the past does make the prospect more likely to reoccur as our power grab goes on, and I do not favour taking the risk. He may also be an associate of the rebels-the previous insurrection hinted at someone in power assisting them that was never caught in Lord Vader's purge. They are growing in strength again-and if he is one of them, that will be a key player of theirs out of the running with him gone. The damage this may do to their power structure could be irreparable…and all while they are struggling to rebuild, the net is closing in on them by the second. No, it is obvious that Panaka has to die."

He looked dead at me, so that there could be no mistake.

"My Shadow, your mission is to infiltrate his headquarters covertly and assassinate Qarsh Panaka. You are to make it appear to be a Rebel attack, so use of a Vibroblade or blaster is advised instead of your serum enhanced abilities. You are not to kill any other persons within the building. In addition to the assassination, you are to search for any evidence that Panaka is associated with the Rebellion on this planet. We can use that information to track them down and put them down. Do you accept the mission, Shadow?"

I wanted to refuse…but I was becoming numb to the idea that I could not.

"It will be done, my Master." I replied robotically, kneeling before him.


	10. Chapter Ten: In Darkest Night

**I did it...a new chapter mere days after the last one. Hopefully the next one won't take too long either. Enjoy...not a lot to say here. A little unsure about how much of this sounds like Naboo architecture...**

**THE EMPEROR'S SHADOW:**

**THE BLACK QUEEN**

**CHAPTER TEN: IN DARKEST NIGHT**

Qarsh Panaka had quarters within Theed.

These quarters were not too far from his office at the Naboo Security Forces office building. In fact, it was a penthouse on top of the building-he preferred to be near his place of work in case of an emergency. The penthouse, in architecture style, recalled those in the opulent part of the Theed residential district-the part reserved for the most renowned in Naboo society-artisans, poets and writers, musicians. He, in contrast to them, did not care for materialistic pleasures-his home was a simple masterpiece of function over aesthetic. He prized security over art and showing off wealth.

Which would make the infiltration of his quarters very difficult.

The first problem would be actually getting inside-it was the security headquarters, so security would understandably be very tight. Panaka was always a careful man, to the extent that it put him at odds with the Royal Council when I was Queen (it feels so very long ago now), with him advocating for stronger security measures for the Queen. In the wake of the Trade Federation invasion, his reasoning was proven to be all too clear, and stronger measures were taken to keep Naboo safe from any threat, both foreign and domestic. He believed that he had made the Queens of Naboo as safe as they could be…but I had been able to kidnap and imprison Queen Apailana. Panaka's security measures had failed then, and they would fail this time as well.

And it would cost my old friend his life.

Instead of taking the direct route, I decided to take a more subtle route to gain access to the building, so as to avoid the guard and the scanners at the checkpoint in the entrance lobby. I instead slipped around the back. There was no entrance here, but there were a few rooftops of various sheds and buildings connected to the main building. These were pretty high up, beyond the jumping distance of anyone that wasn't a Force initiate. However, even though I'm not a force user, I can match those abilities. I silently leapt, with my serum flow ensuring that I would have the extra jumping ability necessary to gain a high enough leap to be able to catch the edge of the lowest rooftop. From here, I leapt from rooftop to rooftop, climbing slowly upwards. Finally, I found what I had been looking for-a balcony that would get me inside the building. Access to the building this way was considered impossible…yet I had achieved it thanks to the power flowing within me…the same power that was also corrupting me and making me an Imperial slave.

I cautiously waited unseen on the balcony, before kneeling down and peering through the keyhole. There was a security guard standing in the room, his attention focused on the door at the other side. What he was waiting for I could not say, but while he was there I could not enter. I was perplexed at this point as to why the Emperor had ordered a no fatality infiltration…other than Panaka, of course. Perhaps it was a test to see if I could do it…? At least this way I would have no innocent blood on my hands. Finally, he moved out into the corridor and I was free to enter. I subtly opened the door, before finding a hiding place in the shadows of the room.

From my secret hiding place, I assessed my mission so far.

The Emperor wanted me to provide proof that Panaka was working with the Rebel elements on the planet-I had doubts if there were actually any left following Lord Vader's purge during the uprising. If there were any, then I suspected that they were in hiding-wary of the consequences of direct action should the mission fail. It was just as likely, however, that the entire Rebel threat was simply a ploy by Imperial propaganda to justify their occupation of the planet, and to give them time to successfully corrupt the planet enough for it to fall in line behind the Imperial Doctrine. As for Panaka's part in the activity (if he was involved) he would keep any such evidence close to him. He was too careful to keep such treasonous (I did not think of him as a traitor, but I know that this is how he would be viewed if such collaboration was proven true) material where it could be discovered. I would need to keep myself well hidden, so as to complete my mission successfully.

I was also aware of another potential problem. One security measure that Panaka had put in were surveillance camera systems. I would need to be very careful to not be detected by one in my infiltration, and if I was, to ensure that I retrieved any of the footage taken before I left. It was a bad situation to be in, having these problems to deal with-but I would have to deal with it all. The alternative was an all-out fight that would likely kill Panaka just as certainly as the stealth infiltration but would also displease the Emperor. While I felt that I would not die due to his displeasure (I gladly welcomed death at this point) I knew that he would send me on an even more barbaric mission that would be designed to traumatise and break me. I had to avoid that outcome at all costs-as I had to remain myself (or who I recognised as myself) even if it was only in my own head.

There was another option…the security room was located on an upper floor on the opposite side of the building. If I could sneak my way across this floor, I could reach a balcony on the other side and climb my way up on the outside of the building. All I needed was a way of navigating the floor without any risk of detection as I did so…

Across the room, where the guard was standing, I spotted an air duct. I knew the things ran around the building, circulating air and keeping the places warm or cool as the weather dictated. It looked wide and tall enough for me to enter if I crawled. It would be claustrophobic, but it would not risk me being seen on the security cameras.

I slipped over to the door, keeping an eye out for the guard. He was now by the door with his back to me, so I sneaked over to the vent and opened it up. I climbed into the vent, and curled myself up as tightly as I could so that I could replace the vent cover and turn back the right way. It felt painful contorting my body like that, but it was necessary for the mission, and I was successful in the endeavour. Now crawling on my front, and with the now resealed vent behind me, I shuffled off down the vent. The bulky armour restricted my space, but I knew that my body would keep going as per its orders.

After several minutes of crawling through ducts, I finally made it to the room with the balcony that I was looking for. Checking through the vent cover, I examined the room for any occupants. Spotting another security guard below this vent cover, I realised that I would have to wait for him to move.

Patiently biding my time, I waited until he moved out into the corridor. I quickly removed the cover, leapt out of the vent and placed the cover back on. I then slipped into the shadows in the corner of the room before he returned to resume his vigil. I waited his next movement, so that I could get to the door to the balcony. He moved again, informing me that he would periodically check the corridor for any intruders in between stints in this room. While he stepped out, I sneaked over to the doors and walked out through them, closing them in such a way that nobody would ever know they had been moved. I listened out to gauge if I had attracted any attention. I hadn't-I could hear the guard moving back into place.

I turned my focus to the balcony. There was a drainpipe-I assessed if it would be able to support my weight. It probably would if I was fast enough, so I hauled myself up the pipe as fast as it would allow my gloved hands to get a grip on the pipe. Eventually, I managed to reach level with the security room window. Taking a leap, I clung onto the window and hoisted myself up to examine the room. I found a guard observing the monitors, looking bored rather than attentive. By the look of him, I had not attracted their attention. I would still probably need to come back here later, so it was strategically sound to know where I was going.

This left me clinging to a window ledge, and now having to reach Panaka's penthouse from the outside. Entering the security room would be a bad idea-the guard would detect my entry. I would have to attempt a climb up the windows, as the drainpipe only extended up so far. Taking a leap of faith that terrified my mind but my body did so regardless, I clung onto the pipe and shimmied up it as far as I could go. When I had reached the top of the pipe, I was just below penthouse level. I was near the very top of the building, and I would ordinarily have been terrified to be this high up, especially clinging onto drainpipes and window frames. However, I was becoming numb to the fear-the serum I can only assume was acting as a constant rush of adrenaline. I took a leap to a nearby window, and hoisted myself up so that I could see the interior. Noting that there was nobody inside the room, I took a chance, and climbed onto the window ledge. Looking up and knowing that my abilities would ultimately ensure that I made it, I took a giant leap that aimed for the edge of the window above. My gloved hands gripped the window frame, and I realised that this was the penthouse floor. This had to be the window that would grant access to Panaka.

I hoisted myself up, and checked the window of the penthouse. The room was not empty…

Panaka was in there, talking to a woman dressed in what looked like similar clothes that the Rebels who were executed by Vader had been wearing. An outfit that was designed to disguise the wearer's identity. The clothing of one of the planet's Rebels…and she was talking to Panaka.

I slipped the window open, peering at Panaka all the while. He had his back to the window, as did his associate-they were ensuring that the front entrance was completely secure. Seizing my opportunity, I rolled in and took a hiding spot in the shadows. I was practically invisible, but could hear their conversation completely. The woman walked over to the window, but instead of questioning the open window, she merely closed and locked it.

"We're good to talk?" she asked Panaka.

He nodded. "Cameras are turned off on this floor. You'll be able to leave without any trouble."

She sighed with relief.

"Those damned Imps are everywhere…it's bad enough without the looming threat of Vader coming back! And the new Queen seems to be allowing the Empire to run roughshod over this planet!" she was passionate in her speech-and she was completely right.

"I'm trying my best, but the Empire is watching my operations closely. I've been able to aid you this far, but with the new Queen such a staunch Imperialist, I don't know how much longer I can carry on aiding you without putting my position in jeopardy." Panaka told her.

He had explicitly voiced his secret aid to the Rebels. And the worst part of it was that if I had heard it…so had the Emperor himself. Panaka had unknowingly doomed himself. He had, once again, done the right thing…but this time it would certainly cost him his life.

The Emperor cast judgement on him at that moment.

_"__Hmm…this situation we can use. Divide and conquer the Rebels… I have a plan."_

I listened unwillingly, as the Emperor elaborated on the downfall of my once closest ally…


	11. Chapter Eleven: Death Of An Officer

**Sorry it's taken a little longer than I'd anticipated, but here's the concluding chapter to Panaka's little part in this book. Enjoy...**

**THE EMPEROR'S SHADOW:**

**THE BLACK QUEEN**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: DEATH OF AN OFFICER**

Helpless to resist, I was forced to listen to the Emperor's evil plan.

It was monstrous, and would lead to Panaka's death just as easily, but there were other intended targets as well. As much as I wanted to say that this could not happen, there was nothing I could do to stop it. The evil had been set in motion…

"It will be done, Master…" I thought, helplessly obeying my orders even in silence.

I listened to the meeting in silence, waiting in the shadows. Once I had finished, I reached into my cloaked armour and pulled out a pair of small devices. Before I had left Coruscant, I had been issued with a few Imperial spy items to aid my duties. These were a pair of tracking devices. Stepping out silently, I took one and placed it in Panaka's pocket. The other I placed in the pocket of the Rebel. Both would allow me to track them throughout the building.

I now had my orders.

Panaka moved into his office. I left him to it, under orders from the Emperor.

Knowing that I would have to deal with the security cameras now in order to complete what the Emperor had in mind for me, I slipped out of the window. I negotiated my way down the maze of window ledges and drainpipes, death defying all the way. My serum enhanced abilities ensured that I made it back to the window leading to the room with the camera systems. At this point, the camera operator had moved to the back of the room, and was preparing a hot beverage.

Seizing my chance, I slipped into the room and sneaked over to the nearest computer. Attaching a device to the computer, I retreated to the shadows to wait out what was about to happen.

The device was a hacking device that would play every camera on a constant two-minute loop. It needed time to hack into the camera systems, however. It was a device dreamed up by the new Imperial Security Bureau. I could patiently wait out the time, and hide away from the one guard posted to watch the camera systems. The wait felt like an agonisingly long time, but I managed it. With the cameras hacked, the guard had finally finished his drink. Taking it to the monitors, he kept his back to me as he sat down. I slipped out through the open window, closing it behind me. He hadn't even noticed that it was open the whole time.

With the cameras hacked, I could move freely around the complex without fear of detection.

I pulled out a tracker that would detect the signals from the two trackers that I had planted. The first part of the Emperor's plan was about to begin. It was a very tight plan in regards to time-I would need to be extra careful, not to mention very fast. However, if it succeeded, it would give the Emperor-and the puppet Queen he commanded through me-all that was needed to advance plans.

The first target was slowly descending the building. She was obviously not supposed to be here, as she was using all sorts of passageways and stairwells to ensure that she was not seen. This would make it all too easy for me to be able to catch her, unfortunately for her. She was currently two floors above, where she would enter a shadowy corridor that led to a little known stairwell-presumably how she had been able to gain access. With my abilities, it would be little trouble to intercept her.

Moving fast through the shadowy areas of the building, but remaining as silent as the dead, I soon found the shadowy corridor that was my target. I had created some obstructions in the stairwell, to prevent the rebel woman from leaving quickly-this was imperative to the plan that had been laid out for me to follow. I blended in with the shadows, waiting patiently for my quarry.

She soon appeared. Moving slowly and quietly, so as not to draw attention to herself, she was the ideal target in this position. I reached out with my hand, and swiftly but carefully removed the blaster from her holster. She never even noticed it. With the blaster-her blaster-in my hand, I slipped carefully out of the corridor. Once I was clear, I found the stairwell that she had come down, and quickly ran back to Panaka's office. Time was of the essence…and she knew it.

Panaka had not returned to his office. In fact, he was waiting for the woman in the room where he had been meeting for her-was this in case she came back?

Raising the blaster, everything seemed to move in slow motion as my free will frantically screamed in vain to prevent what was about to happen. I wanted to warn Panaka that I was there, I wanted to confess that I had been sent to kill him, I wanted to throw off my helmet and trust that he could help me out of the nightmare that my daily existence had become…

Instead, I silently raised the blaster, set it to Kill, and pulled the trigger.

Panaka turned to face the blast just before I fired, a look of surprise on his face…just before I fired and left a gaping blaster hole in his body. He collapsed in slow motion, and I watched helplessly as my friend and confidante collapsed…another remnant of my past, dead at my hand. I leaned down to him, and took his access card to the computer network. Then I took a moment to verify that he was indeed dead.

Inside my head, I was inconsolable.

Outside, I was already running back down the stairwell.

The plan had a couple more phases to run…

Tracking the signal from the Rebel woman, I was able to swiftly close the gap between myself and her. I had been able to slow her down through the program I had placed in the security system-by closing a few doors and forcing her to take a much stealthier route down…essentially herding her, slowly, to another dark corridor. I made it with time to spare, and took my hiding place.

She hadn't even noticed the blaster was missing…

I slipped it back into her holster, and then left her to carry on exiting the building.

With her gone, I slipped to Panaka's office. When I reached his body, I hit the alarm button to draw the guards in to find his body, before slipping around a side door to avoid their arrival. They would find the body and raise the building alarm…and I would need to be out of here before they did.

I entered his office, and swiftly accessed his computer. Using a similar programme that I had used to access and modify the security systems, I sliced into his personal files and took everything that was there. He had some complicated measures to prevent this, but I had the best slicing technology that the Empire had to offer-I was the Emperor's Shadow, after all.

Not before time, the building alarm was raised just after the slicing was finished. I had one last trick, however, to prevent my capture. I accessed the security systems, while also consulting the location of the Rebel woman, and triggered a localised alarm down the corridor she was on.

In my heart, I felt violated. I had been forced to murder an old friend and confidante in cold blood, and frame an innocent woman for the crime. She would no doubt be caught…and would undoubtedly suffer and die for her troubles. Her only real crime was daring to rebel against the Empire that was corrupting her-my-homeworld. I felt ashamed, I felt humiliated…and there was nothing that I could do to change any of this. This was who I was now…the will of the Emperor, my own will utterly discarded…locked away…

Knowing that the building would be locked down, I used the window in Panaka's office to scale the building. Dropping from window to window, ledge to ledge, sliding down drainpipes and leaping across rooftops, my serum enhanced abilities ensured my effective escape from the building. I was completely undetected in my endeavours…

As I made it to the ground, I could see Panaka's loyal Security Forces taking the Rebel woman into custody. I was now able to take a closer look at her. Her face was exposed, and bore a resemblance to one of my former handmaidens-a sister or cousin, perhaps?

Unfortunately for her, a landspeeder arrived…and a group of stormtroopers stepped out.

"She's to come with us…by order of the Regent Queen." The lead trooper stated.

I was expecting this to be the point where the Security Officer stepped up to the stormtrooper commander, defending his right to interrogate his lead suspect on his own but also to give her a fair trial. However, Panaka was dead…and this was presumably causing problems with the chain of command. There was also the fact that this Rebel had allegedly killed one of their own…

"Take her…" he said simply. His voice was hollow, utterly drained of emotion.

Protesting to the last, the Rebel woman was dragged off with the Stormtroopers.

One of them hit her over the head with his blaster to prevent her protests of innocence.

As I looked on, I considered what I had done.

I had murdered an old friend and confidante in cold blood-an old friend who had been collaborating with the Rebels on this planet. He may even have been playing an active part…how active would soon be worked out by the Imperials who obtained my data files. His murder had been pinned on the Rebel contact he had been meeting with in this building-and his murder would likely shake the Rebel cause to its roots. Her capture and interrogation would likely reveal the identities of some Rebels, leaving their organisation in even further disarray as they were forced to simultaneously reorganise their command structure and go into hiding to prevent discovery and capture. The future of Naboo was getting darker, and I was ashamed and disgusted that I had made this happen.

And to complete my utterly wretched feelings, the Emperor was in my head again.

"Good work, my Shadow…"


	12. Chapter Twelve: In The Shadows

**A little shorter this time...but hopefully still a good chapter. Let me know...**

**The aftermath of Panaka's assassination. Have I done this moment justice?**

**THE EMPEROR'S SHADOW: **

**THE BLACK QUEEN**

**CHAPTER TWELVE: IN THE SHADOWS**

Panaka was dead…and I had been the one to end his life.

Naturally, it had not taken long for the news to reach the populace. Naturally, it was put through the Imperial propaganda machine. In fact, it was delivered by the puppet Queen Kylantha, from the steps of the Theed Royal Palace. The speech was broadcast over the HoloNet all over Naboo, so that everybody could hear it. I had been forced by my conditioning to tell it to Kylantha-my diplomatic skills were not only being used but twisted into new and insidious forms.

She started her speech with tears sliding down her face…ever the talented actress. A skilled manipulator of public opinion-even if she wasn't acting of her own volition.

"Tonight Naboo is in morning for the head of its security forces. Qarsh Panaka served Naboo loyally for years, both as head of Royal security and protecting our beloved monarchy, then as head of the security forces protecting all of us. He was fiercely dedicated to his job, and took it very seriously. He was a beloved figure, and will be gravely missed. But I must tell some disturbing truths about how he died…"

Her tears then gave way to rage-filled eyes as she stared directly into the holo-cam.

"Qarth Panaka was murdered in a politically motivated assassination by the planet's rebel guerrilla forces. No, I will not call this an assassination…that would be disrespectful to Panaka's memory. No, we'll call it by what it was…cold-blooded murder. Qarth Panaka was murdered in cold blood, by rebel elements that were aiming to strike a deadly blow against our noble security forces and force our once sovereign world to descend into anarchy. I hereby declare war on these Rebel elements…by declaring that the Royal Security Forces will now fall under the orders of the Imperial government in the absence of a commanding officer. With this unifying move, the Rebels will be found and treated to the justice that they deserve!"

She then stepped back, taking a little time for the message to sink in.

"In the meantime, we have apprehended the Rebel assassin responsible for this atrocity. The security forces are questioning her right now, and I use this opportunity to serve notice on her co-conspirators: you will be found, you will be exposed, and you will be brought to justice in the name of our glorious Emperor!"

Her speech heralded a time of change on Naboo, and signified things gradually getting worse.

The move to place the Naboo Security Forces in the wake of Panaka's assassination was a definite step towards Imperial domination of Naboo, as it would place Naboo's noble and honourable security forces under the command of the Imperial government presiding over the planet. There were good men and women in that force that were about to be forced to follow orders that would go against their codes of honour. What would happen to them after that, I wondered…

There was also the unquestioning move against the guerrilla rebels. The Queen had called them out and pinned Panaka's murder on them, a move that was designed to throw them into disarray while also running for their lives. The gap in their chain of command would be problematic to fill, as Panaka was an important figure on Naboo and his connections would be near-impossible to replace. At the same time, by blaming them for the brutal murder of such a prominent and beloved public figure, the Emperor had firmly turned public opinion against them. They would find it much harder to replenish their numbers with the majority of the public believing that they were in reality callous murderous anarchists-and the Imperial propaganda machine was in full effect by now, so this version of events would indeed be the one that would be accepted by the populace. Their recruitment crisis would mean that there would be little to stop them fragmenting as they were hunted down bit by bit by the Naboo security forces, who were now seeking justice for the murder of their commanding officer-backed up by the ever-fanatical Stormtroopers. The net was closing in on them…it was only a matter of time before they were fighting for their lives.

Especially as we had one of them as a prisoner…

In a secret facility beneath the palace that had been built covertly by the Imperials, the rebel woman was being imprisoned. She was not guilty, but would be held responsible for the murder of Panaka nonetheless. Somebody had to pay for the crime, to satisfy the public bloodlust that the Emperor had stirred up through his subtle manipulation of events. She was not dead, however, because she had information about the Rebels-and the Emperor wanted that information, to strike a decisive blow against the guerrilla rebels that were resisting his rule on the planet. This would set an example that would spread throughout the galaxy-that insurrection against the Empire would not be tolerated.

And I would be the one to break her…

I took a secret passage down to the facility, taking care not to be detected even by the Imperials. The fewer knew about my presence here the better, or so the Emperor believed-and I was in no position to contradict him. Finally, I reached the cell of the woman…my force pike in hand. Opening the door with a code that was unique to me, that would allow me access past any security system in the Empire without leaving a trace of my presence, I entered the cell.

My quarry looked battered and bruised, her morale low from the Imperial forces' brutal interrogation techniques. She was demoralised but still not giving any answers to questions. I was here to change that. Gain the information that the Stormtroopers could not.

Her eyes widened when she saw the nightmare figure in front of her.

I will not go into detail on what I inflicted on that poor woman. I feel absolutely sickened by what I was forced to do to her, and yet I know that I can no more stop myself as kill the Emperor. My Force Pike became her source of torment, but also my fists as I literally beat and tortured the information out of her, as well as using my ominous disguised voice to issue threats and psychological warfare that did not come from any place within myself. In these hours, I truly became the Emperor's puppet as I systematically dissected her, body…mind…soul. Over the course of the seventeen hours that I spent torturing her and also degrading what was left of my free spirit, I was able to get the answers that I sought. She gave up the names of some of her rebel associates-as well as their command structures. She realised that she had betrayed her friends to death, but she just wanted it all to be over…that is how badly I had tormented her.

By the end of it, she was begging for death.

However, it was not to be granted to her…

Her associates were still to be tracked down, so she was still potentially useful. So she was locked up in a secret prison cell, off the grid and out of reach of her rebel associates…associates that she had now been forced to betray. I felt her pain more than anything I could express in words-I too had been tortured and been forced to betray my allies. And like her, I still longed for the release of death…more desired than the embrace of my husband at this point, who is utterly lost to me.

And that thought brings me to a disturbing conclusion.

He is currently a monster…but am I to become one too?

Every act that I commit in the name of the Emperor, every time I follow my well-conditioned orders…I lose a part of myself. I feel a part of me die with every act that the Emperor forces me to carry out. What happens when there isn't enough of me left to maintain my sense of self and keep fighting back within the sanctuary of my head? What will I become-will I succumb to all of the Imperial brainwashing around me and the insidious voice of the Emperor in my head and become a loyal servant of the Empire, in both body and mind? Or will I simply become a black-hearted monster, a slave to the Emperor alone with no sense of who I am anymore?

How much longer can I fight to maintain my identity?


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The Hate Is Strong

**I've been sitting on this one for about a week. I wasn't too sure about it, as I couldn't help but feel that this development should be a bit more spaced out, but I wasn't sure how to do that. So, here it is. It may make it obvious where this story is heading next..**

**Let me know what you reckon about it in the comments, as usual.**

**THE EMPEROR'S SHADOW: **

**THE BLACK QUEEN**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: THE HATE IS STRONG…**

I have told the story so far of how I became complicit in the subjugation of Naboo. Working from the shadows to manipulate events to ensure that things were ripe for an Imperial takeover of the planet…and all to be met with glorious praise from a propaganda-soaked populace, desperate for stability…at any price, even if the price was the basic freedoms that we all valued as Naboo. A mindless puppet acting out her slaver's will, helpless to resist as she reduced her home planet to just another Imperial world trapped in the dictatorship that was the Emperor's New Order. But all of that was about to change…

This part of the story will tell how I became the subjugator.

It all concerned my relationship with the puppet queen Kylantha.

Even though I was her handler, and she knew her place in the hierarchy, she showed an uncharacteristic lack of respect towards me. In the Imperial regime, this was dangerous as everyone was supposed to show due (and undue) respect and show blind, unquestioning obedience towards those deemed to be their superiors. Kylantha, on the other hand, shows none of this to me-despite her knowledge that she is the puppet queen and that I am the one who really rules Naboo, relaying the Emperor's orders.

One such incident concerns my return following my return from interrogating (and breaking) the Rebel woman who had been captured meeting Panaka, and framed for his murder by myself.

Kylantha was waiting for me in my secret room, awaiting her latest orders.

"The puppet returns…did your Master get the information he sought from the Rebel degenerate?"

Her tone was cold and accusatory, deliberately antagonistic. Her eyes flashed condescension.

"He is your Master too…you would do well to remember that." My conditioning kicked in at this point, putting words into my mouth that I would never have chosen myself.

She glared at me, her eyes flashing defiance.

"I do bear that in mind…and I show his Imperial Majesty, my Emperor, due reverence. You, however, are not him-merely an extension of his will. You are not him, merely a puppet dancing to the tune that he calls. You should be afforded no respect because you are due none-you are conditioned to obey his orders and his orders alone. Your free will, if you ever had any, has long been erased by him-you are a mindless, faceless puppet with no identity of your own simply because you do not deserve one. You are property of the Emperor, his servant…and that is all you will ever be because that is all that he deems you to be. I, on the other hand, still retain my free will and act willingly on behalf of the Empire that I love so much. Because of this, I may rise in status within the Imperial regime-once I have proven myself I may yet be granted free will to govern myself. I may be a puppet now, but I have every chance of transcending this status. You…this is all you will ever be. An anonymous servant, skulking in the shadows. I shall obey you, but I will never respect a mindless automaton anywhere near as much as the inspirational being who commands it. YOU would do well to remember that…"

She then stood in front of me.

"Now, I would like to hear my Emperor's orders…Shadow Puppet."

That is a standard example of the exchange that she has with me. She does not see me as an important figure within the Empire, merely a conduit for the Emperor's will-and therefore has no respect for me. This is not an isolated incident either-every time that she collects her orders, it is with this same condescension and disrespect. She knows I am helpless to resist my fate, and she is all too keen to drag me deeper down by treating me like nothing. Sometimes through glares-even with the Naboo royal facepaint on her face-and sometimes with a comment aimed at highlighting the fact that she merely sees me as a mindless puppet no better than a HoloNet uplink. She never resists an opportunity to humiliate and debase me…a true elitist Imperial, even though she herself is a puppet. The difference is that she still has her free will and can see her strings. I, on the other hand, cannot act to stop myself. She seems to know this and derides me for it…

I am already struggling to maintain my identity and personality in the face of the constant Imperial propaganda I see all around me, as well as the Emperor's voice in my head. I can feel Padme' Amidala disappearing day by day as the Emperor's Shadow keeps following her orders…and to have Kylantha constantly subject me to degrading treatment not only makes me feel worse than I already do thanks to the conditioning that has enslaved me, it makes me feel…angry. I cannot identify where this sense of rage comes from, but I feel it…burning away inside me. Every comment and look Kylantha sends my way, every showing of her condescending attitude, fuels this fire and I can feel it growing…

I had, however, been able to react to one of her barbs. My conditioning had kept me silent previously, which had led to even more derision from her. Now, however, I had been able to respond to her-with a statement that my conditioning forced me to issue. Was this the Emperor playing games with me, trying to keep Kylantha in line? It couldn't be my free will, as my conditioning had been able to speak for me-and my free will was long buried at this point. No, I could sense the Emperor's hand in this…was he playing myself and Kylantha against each other? If so, what did he hope to gain from this?

As time went on, however, Kylantha's insults became more personal…

It was one month after Panaka's death. The situation on Naboo was degenerating by the day. The Imperial stormtroopers were more present among the Naboo Security Forces, who themselves were being less noble and honourable than they had once been in dealing with the rebellion on the planet. The rebels themselves had indeed gone underground, though one cell had been busted gained form information that I had literally beaten out of the Rebel woman (I still remember feeling nauseous about the blood that ran over my gloves after I had finished interrogating her). The net was indeed closing in on them, and they were growing desperate to avoid capture. The woman who had been imprisoned was still in her cell, slowly forgetting everything about her life as she came to terms with the fact that her life was over...one way or another. The Imperial presence was slowly reaching the point where it could take over…

I was reporting to the Emperor in my all-consuming 'duty' as his servant.

He was listening intently on my reports on the slow corruption of Naboo into an Imperial crown jewel, when he sensed something that was on my mind…not my thoughts about my children-they are buried too deeply to be detected and I find myself thinking less and less about them partly to protect them and partly due to the conditioning and propaganda possibly taking a toll on me. This is a disturbing turn of events, but no less than I expected-if I am not thinking of them, they are safe as it is something that the Emperor cannot get out of me through the force. It is safer this way…

No, my thoughts dwelled on my regular issues with Kylantha. Her constant antagonism and berating…and how angry and humiliated it was making me feel.

"Shadow…I sense an anger in you. A burning hatred…" He said.

He looked intently at me.

"Tell me honestly, my Shadow…"

Compelled by my conditioning to obey the order, I instantly explained.

"She is constantly berating me, insulting me…not showing me any respect or dignity." It all burst out, and it surprised me that I was able to criticise somebody so harshly-and that the conditioning was allowing it. What in the name of Shiraya was happening to me…?

The Emperor, for his part, chuckled to himself before answering me.

"I can sense it in your spirit…she is humiliating you, degrading you…showing you a distinct lack of respect…respect that you feel that you deserve. Is that right, my servant?"

"Yes…I never thought I'd feel this way about somebody, but I do. I cannot explain it…"

The Emperor laughed. "Good…let the hate flow through you…"

I was shocked by this. Was this some twisted game of his…?

He looked dead at me.

"While she is a puppet herself, I can see that she is treating you with disdain as she sees herself as a loyal Imperial. You are a servant to me, a monster completely devoid of identity. She therefore sees herself as a more loyal Imperial than you, as she sees herself as having free will…"

His eyes pierced mine.

"How does that make you feel, my plaything? Focus on that anger, that rage, that despair…use it. Embrace it…it will make you stronger, more ruthless…more suitable to be my servant."

He then vanished, leaving me with my thoughts.

What did he mean by that? Was he treating this as some sort of training exercise?

And if so, what did he hope to gain from it?


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Royal Blood

Sorry about the wait. But we finally have a proper story development this time...enjoy. Let me know what you think, as usual. I do appreciate all reviews, and try to reply to every one (where I am able).

On that note, to the reviewer who suggested Padme' may be force sensitive as a result of the Emperor tweaking the serum...I'm in two minds about the idea. If I go with it, she'd basically be an Inquisitor, from what little I've seen of the new videogame. On the other hand, it would twist her even more if the Dark Side of the Force were to corrupt her too...but Vader would likely detect her, and the Emperor does not want this. I addition, if she's force sensitive, she poses a threat to him (Rule of Two, after all). So I'm probably not using that path for this one, but I will thank you for the idea nonetheless-it is a fascinating idea to play with.

**On with the show...**

**THE EMPEROR'S SHADOW: **

**THE BLACK QUEEN**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: ROYAL BLOOD**

I have blood on my hands…And this time, I chose it to be that way.

This part of the tale is a long and complex saga, so I beg you to bear with me as I tell it.

All the time that I have been under the influence of this serum, I have been looking for a way to re-assert my will, to commit one act for myself as opposed to having my entire existence stage managed by the Emperor. I have been seeking loopholes in his conditioning, hoping to find a way-any way-out of the perpetual nightmare that has become my every waking moment. A way to break my conditioning, or to kill myself to gain release via the grave…either is a much desired option at this point-infinitely preferable to this life as an Imperial puppet.

Finally, I found a loophole in the Emperor's conditioning…a way to eliminate one problem for me. A factor that he had not thought of, that would give me a means of fighting back against him-to prove that I was not consumed by the Shadow and was still fighting his serum's effects. A way to prove that Padme' Amidala was indeed still alive. A way of striking against the Imperial pestilence that was poisoning the homeworld that I had served with such dedication as Senator. I found that I had the opportunity to take the puppet Queen Kylantha off the board completely…

I should start at the beginning…

I have already outlined Queen Kylantha's condescending attitude towards me. How she regards me as a mindless automaton, and nothing more-as opposed to the former senator and queen whose mind is trapped in a body no longer under her control. How it actually gets under my skin and makes me properly angry-beyond an intensity that I've ever felt before. Maybe it's the fact that I am powerless to change my predicament and have no desire to be reminded of that, or there is something else going on-am I slipping and losing control of myself? Is this all some twisted game by the Emperor to shape me into what he desires me to become?

I was given yet another mission to corrupt Naboo, by Kylantha of all people…

Why she was giving me the mission I did not know at the time. What was clear was how much she loathed the task…and she made her condescension of this particular role of hers clear as crystal.

Sitting in a throne located in her private quarters, she summoned me to bow before her. I did not, as I had not been told that I had to obey Kylantha to the letter by Palpatine. To my surprise, she reacted with this with an air of amusement.

"So the puppet thinks that she is above me? Even if I am a puppet too, I am at least a public puppet in a seat of power. You, on the other hand, are a disguised nightmare skulking in the shadows. You, therefore, will submit yourself to me in this instance-as my orders run through the Emperor himself. He has simply chosen me as the vessel to deliver them to you…I do not relish this task, but I see it as a necessity to maintain my favoured place in his New Order. So, in the name of the Emperor…you will submit to me, and bend the knee to me-before I will give you your orders."

I then heard the Emperor's voice in my head…

"Do as you are told, my Servant…bend the knee to the Queen of Naboo."

At this point, I was helpless to resist my conditioning. I submitted to Queen Kylantha in a humiliating bow, bending my knee to the puppet Queen just as I had been ordered to by the Emperor. Faced with this, Kylantha laughed out loud, a raucous grin on her face.

"His Imperial Highness obviously found a way to put you in your place…and to think, you used to be a somebody-now reduced to a nobody condemned to the shadows to act out the will of superior people. Have to say, it is truly sad to see such a once noble daughter of Naboo fall…"

At this proclamation, my world suddenly turned upside down.

Did she know who I was!? How could she know who I was!? Did she care enough to set me free?

The only way that she could know would be if the Emperor had told her. However, this was the man who was evil enough to take control of my body, shroud me in an impenetrable disguise and make me attend my own funeral procession, just to highlight how dead I was to him-and the universe at large. For him to reveal my identity to Kylantha blatantly hinted at another twisted game of his-but to what end? What did he possibly have to gain by revealing my continued existence to his loyal (and willing) puppet on Naboo? Was it to keep her in line, by revealing to her the potential fate of his enemies? Or was there another more nefarious scheme in motion? The situation was enough to set my mind turning…I have never been paranoid, but this instance had even me suspicious.

Kylantha had not stopped insulting me…in fact, she was only just getting started.

"While you contemplate the meaning of what I've just said, using what little there is of your brain that hasn't been devoted to your Master, I have a job for you. While I understand you have a lot on your mind, I expect you to carry out the job with all of the professionalism that I would expect from an agent of the Empire. Do I make myself clear? Answer me, Shadow Puppet…"

I nodded, once again humiliating myself. "Yes, Queen Kylantha."

She smiled and leaned back in her throne.

"Good…you are indeed obedient. Now, your mission…"

I won't bore you with too many details of my mission. The rebels on Naboo had gone underground in the wake of the capture of the woman that was talking to Panaka, but her information had dried up-they had successfully gone underground. So with her information dried up, there was nothing left for her to give…

I was to execute her. In the middle of her cell. A clean blaster shot in the back of the head.

She would die by my hand, beyond the help of her Rebel allies. I was then to place the body where it could be found by the Rebels, a grisly warning to all that dared to defy the Empire. She knew that she would likely die, and now the moment had finally come…

She met her death with quiet dignity, I am ashamed to confess. She saw me, and after she had got over the initial rush of fear that rose upon her seeing her torturer, saw the blaster in my hand…and the penny dropped. Her eyes gained a resigned glaze, as she accepted her fate. Turning round, she faced the back wall, placing her hands against it. The fight had deserted her by this point…

"I die so that someday Naboo will see freedom again…" she whispered. "All that rises must one day fall, even empires." She then wiped a tear from her eye. "To my family, I'll see you again…Shiraya, await me…I am coming."

I then fired the one shot that ended her torment once and for all.

The thing that ashamed me the most about this act of cold-blooded murder was not the fact that I had done it, or the fact that part of me had died while I did it. No, it was the fact that I barely reacted this time. There was little sorrow, little pain, little agony as I was forced to act against my nature. I was utterly numb to the act, having committed similar acts too many times to react anymore. There was a small flicker of emotion in the aftermath…a grain of enjoyment. But that had to be the Emperor sensing my mission's completion, surely? It couldn't have come from me, surely…?

Was I really falling that far?

When I returned, Kylantha was ready with another round of antagonism…and this one really did make my blood boil. It also allowed me to begin to test the restraints of my conditioning…

She looked over at me, her eyes flashing with arrogance.

"It's done, then? His Imperial Highness will be proud of his little shadow puppet. At least I do my work in the open…and you're the one who gives me orders! How ridiculous is that…? At least I have my identity! You…you were the Queen of Naboo, the legendary Padme' Amidala. Queen and Senator, champion of Naboo…now a loyal dog on the Emperor's leash, doing the dirty work that he deems appropriate for you. How does it feel, knowing that you are now utterly stripped of identity?"

I could feel that rage that I had come to associate with Kylantha rising again-that rage that had felt alien to the past version of me, but was starting to manifest itself when I was dealing with this arrogant puppet. My fist clenched…and at that point I realised. That action I had committed of my own free will…I had not been ordered to at any point. Did I have free will left?

Kylantha was still degrading me, oblivious to the mental struggle raging beneath my helmet.

"To think how far you've fallen…once a somebody, now a nobody. A fallen opponent of the New Order…and officially dead to the galaxy at large. Your continued survival is a secret kept at the highest level of the Empire, yet was entrusted to me...by the Emperor himself. How he must value me so, to entrust me with such valuable information…"

So the Emperor had indeed told Kylantha of my survival! But why? To what end? Was it simply to make my life even more of a living nightmare than it already is by giving her more ammunition to use against me, or was this a way of showing Kylantha that everybody who he uses as a pawn can be disposed of? It could easily be both, as well as a myriad of other reasons…but if it was the latter, Kylantha was obviously missing the point to an almost comical degree.

"How far have you fallen, Amidala? You were once a somebody…now you are a nobody, an anonymous shadow puppet serving the will of a man immeasurably more powerful and greater than you could ever hope to achieve. You secretly serve as the go-between ensuring that Naboo follows his will, by relaying his orders through to the ideal Puppet Queen in yours truly. At least I recognise that I am a puppet and play my role proudly-you don't even show any respect due to your Master. You may do all of the hollow platitudes, but you have not given yourself fully-body, mind and soul-which is no less than he deserves. You should be honoured to be alive and in the position you are in at the Emperor's side…as it a better position than you ever enjoyed in life!" Her last comment was laced with all of the venom she could muster from her poisonous mind…

Upon hearing my entire life and my current nightmare of my continued existence being described as such, my rage-that which had been building word by word as she spat out every insult-finally boiled over, and my tortured mind finally thought up a plan…

My fist clench had left me thinking…what if I could kill Kylantha?

I could theoretically do it…I had no orders to not kill her, and it would test if I had any free will left while simultaneously removing an important pawn from the board-which would disrupt the Emperor's plans for Naboo. It likely wouldn't be much, and I would most likely be punished for what I was about to do, but any punishment would be worth it to know that free will was not completely lost to me. I had to try it…to prove to myself that I was not utterly lost to the Emperor's will.

Using my well-honed instincts and skills, I pulled my Vibroblade from my belt beneath the cloak. Before Kylantha realised what was happening, it was in my hand in attack position. Quick as a flash, I brought the blade up-and sliced her throat open in one clean slice. I stood immobile as I watched her die, feeling little remorse for the loyal Imperial puppet that I had slain. The puppet who had endlessly belittled and mentally abused me for no better reason than because she could. The puppet queen who had overseen the subjugation of Naboo for the Empire…

As I watched her body collapse and the blood begin to seep onto the floor, I could finally turn to think to what I had done. I had killed her-I had actually chosen to kill her. I had free will-I had not been forced to kill her by the serum. But a terrifying thought then struck me…

What did that make me-that my first act of free will was to slaughter Kylantha in cold blood?

As I began to ponder the consequences of what I had done in the sanctuary of my own head, it was interrupted by the Emperor making his presence known within my head-letting me know, in no uncertain terms, his views on what I had just done.

And what that reaction ultimately turnd out to be chilled me to the core, beyond anything I had ever felt or could imagine. It wasn't anger at my act of murder against the Empire. It wasn't regret for the loss of a die-hard Imperial. It wasn't a promise to punish me for defying his hard-wired instructions.

It was infinitely worse than that.

He was laughing…Laughing, cackling maniacally…

"Good, Good…well done, my servant…"


	15. Chapter Fifteen: The Black Queen

**Well, here it finally is-the story hinted at by the title. The start of Padme's reign as The Black Queen...**

**This one will get darker from here. I don't know how dark, so consider yourselves warned. **

**Any reviews will be replied to, so feel free to leave your thoughts on the story.**

**THE EMPEROR'S SHADOW: **

**THE BLACK QUEEN**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: THE BLACK QUEEN**

I had murdered Queen Kylantha. As I had committed the deed, I had remained convinced that this would end the tyranny poisoning Naboo. The end justified the means…I had to believe that.

I could not be more wrong in that assessment. And now the Emperor was about to tell me why.

"You have played your allotted part to perfection, my puppet…" the Emperor slowly spoke, in a mocking tone that filled my soul with dread. Had he somehow played me…orchestrated my murder of Kylantha from the shadows? Was free will truly an illusion for me?

"You didn't think you were enjoying free will when you decided to kill Kylantha, do you?" He let out a mocking cackle that penetrated the darkest corners of my mind…

"Now Shadow, I will tell you what you have done and what will happen to you. But not like this-I wish for you to see me when I lay everything before you. Now, open a secure channel…"

Complying with my orders, I soon had a hologram of the Emperor before me. My stomach was knotting, and my paranoia was boiling over. What in the name of Shiraya was going on here!?

The Emperor's grin was wide beneath his cloak, showing off his rotting teeth. The image of a man that evil so happy utterly repulsed what was left of me within the prison he had constructed for me. I was kneeling before him, as required by my conditioning.

"You played your part to perfection, my Shadow. Tell me, honestly…did you enjoy that bloody act of murder? That cold-blooded, deplorable act of regicide? The sense that, as her blood flowed across the floor, that it was down to you…did you enjoy that feeling of power as you ended her life?" His voice was almost…seductive. Coming from him, that was indeed creepy and chilled my blood.

But it was nothing compared to the reply that I gave…It came from a place of truth, as he had asked for my honest thoughts and that was usually a cue to tell him what I really thought. These opportunities did not come up very often, and I always relished it when they did. This time, my own words utterly appalled me…

"I did enjoy it…I loved every second of it. I am ashamed to admit it, but I feel that to be true."

The Emperor smiled, before giving his thoughts.

"I have little doubt that you did, my little Shadow Puppet…she was quite the antagonist, wasn't she? Both on a personal level and on a political level. She was the face of the oppression of your home planet, after all…" The Emperor explained, completely neglecting to name Naboo as his home planet-clearly he believed himself above all of that now, with an entire galaxy at his command.

"She was the puppet for your corruption of your home planet, laying the groundwork for the Imperial infiltration of all levels of the Naboo way of life. No wonder it was easy for you to hate her…but you needed to be pushed that little bit further for you to justify murdering her. So, I let slip your true identity on the condition that she did not tell anyone under pain of death…she was only too keen to know who you were-the knowledge that she held a secret that only I knew excited her a great deal…all too easy to manipulate."

At this revelation, my earlier suspicions were confirmed…Palpatine had indeed revealed all to Kylantha, playing on her sycophantic loyalties to him all too easily. The knowledge that the only other one to know of the secret of my true identity was himself must have appealed to her sense of Imperial pride, and would have been only too willing to enter into a deal to learn the secret…Of course Palpatine had orchestrated this. But why? Had Kylantha's loyalty really meant that little to him? Of course it had…we had all been expendable during the Clone Wars and his rise to power. This was no different-just another selection of pawns in his game-except the name of the game was maintaining and solidifying his power as opposed to seizing it.

Palpatine carried on.

"She grew to be quite the thorn in your side, didn't she…? You must have hated her a great deal for real…that was on you, my plaything-no amount of serum can change your thoughts. Most unfortunate, but we can keep working on that. In the meantime, she was able to get you to hate you for real-she fulfilled her purpose admirably. However, with you having killed her, her mission is complete. Her part in this game is finished, and you impressed me with how viciously you slaughtered her. Very worthy of my personal servant, my Shadow…"

I was once again silent, as my conditioning was forcing me to remain silent despite my wish to scream out at the nightmare that I had become trapped in…and at the murder that I had actually been manipulated into committing of my own free will. I felt sickened at what had happened…

"But it does leave me a major problem. What to do about the lack of a Queen on Naboo…? Especially when there is still so much to be done on the planet to bring it up to Imperial standards…"

At this point, I was shaken out of my sickened stupor and realised that the fate of Naboo was about to be revealed to me. A scenario that I could not have envisaged in my worst nightmares was about to unfold before my eyes…

The Emperor spoke calmly, every syllable destroying a part of my soul.

"The planet needs a new ruler…one firmly under my control, who can implement the Imperial occupation needed to bring this rebellious planet down to its rightful place in the Empire. The Rebellion on this planet needs to be crushed, and a decisive leader will be needed to ensure this happens. I also need somebody who will not question orders, someone who will fulfil my bidding for the planet…but also knows what it takes to rule."

He chuckled, long and low, as the full realisation of what he was suggesting hit me. If I had thought my previous role was degrading and horrific, it was nothing compared to what he had in mind now…

"You will take over as the ruler of Naboo."

He paused, as he thought about how best to implement his plan, all the while allowing me to think through the ramifications of such a plan. I would now be the monster in charge of subjugating my home planet in the name of the Emperor, and there was nothing that I could do to stop it. By Shiraya, I was truly damned!

"Your identity will need to still be concealed-you are still my Shadow, after all. However, you carrying out my bidding and establishing Naboo as a jewel in the Imperial crown by subjugating the pitiful Rebellions will be a worthy use of your skills. Besides, you used to be Queen all that time ago…it must feel like another lifetime now, mustn't it Shadow?"

The reference to my old life as Queen Amidala brought me an equal mix of pain and anger, as I knew he was doing it purely to break my spirit. I remained silent, forced into it by my conditioning. I would never speak during these conversations unless directly invited to, and he knew that.

"All your experience in Royal politics and Senate negotiations have led you to this position…the dictator of Naboo, who will shape the world based on my design without question or ambition. You will be seen as a vicious dictator, a monster forcing the will of the victorious Empire upon your own people. You will be a cruel and bloodthirsty nightmare for your people, the ultimate demise for the Rebellions on this planet. You will be my Black Queen, and your rule will be absolute."

Just like he had created the Emperor's Shadow, he was now creating a different kind of monster. This one would draw more from my days as Queen, but corrupted to suit his image. Every aspect of my life was being defiled right before my eyes, and he was laughing about it! It sickened me to my very soul, and yet I could not do anything to stop it.

"You will continue to conceal your identity, of course, my Shadow. The woman that you were is dead, and she will not be returning…ever. This entire reign will completely bury her, showing you how a true ruler reigns…through fear and demonstration of power. It is far better to be feared than loved, and you will learn that over your reign. Of course, you will have no more free will than Kylantha had, and you will remain under your serum. You will not need to wear your armour, but you will be wearing some black dresses and outfits that conceal your identity…as well as a mask to hide your identity completely. Yes, a sinister mask for a sinister Queen…that will complete the image that I wish to convey nicely." He laughed, before carrying on.

"The arrangements will be finalised, and a suitable cover story will be arranged. As for the fate of the decoy queen, she will be discovered in a few hours-once you have moved her to a suitable location-having been assassinated by a Rebellion cell in retaliation for the imprisonment of one of their own. Her killers will be brought to justice, and the planet will be placed under Imperial martial law until a replacement queen can be found. In the meantime, you have a job to do…"

He then explained the actions that I would need to complete to secure the cover story. Plant the body in a known Rebel underground base to be "discovered" by Stormtroopers…

I didn't know what was more horrific…

On the one hand, I would be condemning a group of Rebels to death for a murder that they had not committed-it was simply to make an example that such acts would not be tolerated. The fact that they were innocent did not matter, it was to out the fear of the Empire into the populace of Naboo and make them fear the potential consequences of such a high profile political assassination. It also provided a potential scapegoat in case anyone suspected an Imperial agent of such an operation, and gave the Empire an excuse to crack down on the planet.

And then on the other hand there was the impending rise of a dictator. Naboo would soon learn that its puppet ruler was dead, and that a new one was due to be appointed by the Empire. Her identity would never be revealed, and she would be known by the alias The Black Queen. Masked and shrouded in all-encasing black outfits, she would be the shadow of the Empire's presence on Naboo. The years of her reign would live in infamy in the Galaxy. Millions would die, millions more would live in terror and tyranny, and Naboo would be firmly crushed under the Empire's boot-with the heel of this totalitarian nightmare being the planet's former Queen and Senator…Me.

This period of my life will haunt me until the day that I die…

The reign of the Black Queen.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: The Arrival

**Another chapter up...and we finally get the character I've been teasing since the start of this story. **

**Hopefully have the next chapter up soon.**

**Also, a shout out to Loldelegate for the review, and the chats about where to take the story. They've been really useful to help shape the later parts of this! Hope you like this chapter. **

**THE EMPEROR'S SHADOW: **

**THE BLACK QUEEN**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: THE ARRIVAL**

It was one week after my horrific actions…

The news went around the planet like wildfire.

The Queen was dead…

An official appeared at the foot of the palace steps, reading from a prepared statement. Her voice shook as she read the statement (prepared by me), partly due to the fact that she suspected the 'truth' she was revealing was in fact a lie, and also because she knew there was a stormtrooper sniper (sorry, Scout Trooper) pointing a sniper rifle at her heart if she slipped up…

"Last night, the Queen of Naboo-the beloved Kylantha-was taking residence in her private mansion, out in the lake country, when she was set upon by a vicious group of resistance fighters desperate to achieve their mission of anarchy. They stormed the mansion, and kidnapped the Queen. Everyone else inside was killed…but there is worse news to come."

Her country retreat had indeed been attacked…by a squad of stormtroopers, who had set upon the place to ensure that a 'firefight' had indeed taken place. All had indeed been slaughtered…by the squad of stormtroopers, under orders to create a Resistance attack and not to leave any witnesses. They had been brutally efficient in this particular task…27 dead, all innocents who had nothing to do with what had happened. All of Kylantha's family-her mother, father, her sisters, her brothers, even their children…all brutally slaughtered simply to sell the story of a Resistance that had well and truly crossed the line, wild animals that needed to be put down…

The spokeswoman was carrying on her tissue of lies.

"The Queen was kidnapped by the Resistance, who no doubt sought to use her as a powerful bargaining chip against the legitimate Imperial presence on the planet. However, the valiant Imperial forces were quick on the trail of these despicable kidnappers, and I can report that last night, they raided a Resistance fortress. However, I regret to say that they had already murdered our most regal Queen Kylantha in cold blood. The planet is in mourning for a week following this tragedy…"

The resistance base location had been obtained through torture by yours truly from the Resistance fighter that I had captured after murdering Panaka. The base had been all too easy for the squad of stormtroopers to find, in conjunction with Naboo Security Forces-just to make it all look legitimate. Kylantha's body had been planted deep within the base, and that grisly task had fallen to me…Palpatine saw this whole mess as mine to clean up, and he was determined that I would do it. So, I had taken Kylantha's body and hidden it where the Stormtroopers and Security Teams would find it. The task was vile and degrading, and the task made me feel utterly sick-not that there was anything that I could do about this. As long as the serum flowed in my veins, I was compelled to obey any order given to me. Naturally, with the Naboo Security Forces accompanying the Imperial Stormtroopers, no suspicion ever fell on the Empire…just as the Emperor planned it.

But far worse was to come…

"The Security Forces have made several arrests, and they are being questioned before they will be handed over to Imperial security forces. While this tragedy is horrific and has left a planet in shock, the Emperor himself has decreed that the situation is serious enough to warrant His Imperial Highness' attention. He is on his way to the planet as we speak and is intent on providing a solution to the crisis of the Royal Palace."

The news sent shockwaves around the planet…the Emperor was coming to Naboo. The Resistance would no doubt love a shot at him, but any hopes they had were dashed when an entire Star Destroyer's worth of Stormtroopers arrived a day or so before the Emperor arrived, to assist the Naboo Security Forces in 'Security Preparations'. Any chance they had of trying to take him out were effectively scuppered, as security in Theed was tighter than anything that I had ever seen on the planet, even during the Trade Federation occupation.

Finally, I received a summons to his Star Destroyer, parked in orbit just out of the planet's sphere of observation. Obeying my orders, I flew there in my private ship…

I entered his private quarters aboard his Star Destroyer.

Obeying my well-conditioned orders, I kneeled before his throne.

"What is thy bidding, my Master?"

The only time I ever refer to him as Master is when I am forced to…

"Ah, my plaything. Ready for your coronation?"

I felt so insulted to be referred to as such, but there was nothing I could do to stop him.

"I am ready, my Master…" my conditioning forced me to say.

"Good…" he smiled, his grin pulsating with evil.

He led me to a private changing room.

Before me lay an armour dummy. Beside it stood a series of clothing containers.

"Remove your armour…" he ordered.

Slowly, I took off the armour that had been encasing me for what felt like an eternity. It felt like so long since I had been free of it…yet I had been able to remove it during alone periods (with firm locks on the doors of my quarters). I first removed the helmet, exposing my face-now somewhat pale due to lack of exposure to the sun. Piece by piece, the armour came off…until I stood utterly naked, waiting to see what I would be transformed into.

Even I could not picture the monster that waited on the other side.

First, there was a bodysuit that would be worn under any of my dresses that I was to wear in my new role as the Black Queen. This was augmented by leather gloves that went halfway up my arms, and leather high heeled boots that gave my walk a click and notified others of my approach. Feeling at least grateful that I was no longer naked in the Emperor's presence, I opened the next container to see my next piece of clothing.

I recognised the dress, to my horror. It was the long dress that Sabe' had worn while she was acting as my decoy in the invasion of Naboo. Built to hide our differences in body frame, it would now hide me…the fact that I was being forced to wear one of my old dresses was truly insulting, and yet would be the harbinger of things to come for the reign to come.

I was now dressed, having the Emperor use the Force to zip up the back of my dress (the Emperor was simply watching the nightmare take shape). Of course, as the Emperor was trying to keep my identity a secret, so nobody else was in the room, though his Imperial Royal Guards stood on guard outside the door. I spared a thought for them-were they the same ones that I had graduated from the Academy with? Would it even be possible to tell? Would they even remember me?

I was interrupted from my thoughts by Palpatine pointing at a compartment in the case.

I opened it…and two things stood inside. One, on a dummy head, was the headdress for the dress that I was wearing-the one that Sabe' had worn. The other…was far more hideous. It was a black mask, one that enclosed my head and left eerie echoes of Darth Vader's instantly recognisable mask. The mask repulsed me…and yet it left me in no doubt about what sort of monarch I would be.

Taking the time, I placed the mask over my face, closing it over my face. I finished by pulling the black feathered headdress over the mask, to finish the look. Finally, she had arrived. The scourge of freedom on Naboo…The Black Queen.

I looked myself over in the mirror. I had transformed into a different kind of monster…one clad in robes, dresses and finery. I would preside over millions of people, and condemn them all…

The Emperor laughed when he saw me.

"A fine ruler worthy of Naboo…"

He then gestured to my old Shadow armour.

"The armour will be kept in your ship for your use should I deem it necessary. If you should require armour, I will ensure you have it when necessary. Now we'll go and greet your public, my puppet…"

We departed the Star Destroyer on a shuttle. I was silent the whole way through.

We landed right before the palace, on the grand road to the palace through Theed. No doubt it was to make a grand entrance…There was a crowd gathered to greet the Emperor. How many were there due to being rounded up as opposed to genuinely enthusiastic to see the most evil man in the galaxy I couldn't say, but the moment was finally upon me…

The shuttle landed. The Royal Guards went first, and the Emperor followed them down the ramp.

Finally, I took my steps down the ramp, following the Emperor silently.

A hush came over the crowd as they saw me. There was an element of fear on their faces, mingled with confusion and in some cases anger that the tyranny was starting to become more obvious. I was wearing a mask that evoked memories of the butchery committed on the planet by Darth Vader…was there any chance that I was going to be a benevolent ruler!?

My heels clicked on the cobble stones as I slowly walked to the Palace.

The people's eyes burned into me as they tried to work out that this meant for them.

Little did they realise just how much worse their lives were about to get…


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Black Coronation

**Rather unusual of me to have a second chapter so soon after the first, but I knew what I wanted to do with this one pretty much as soon as I finished the first one, so thought it a good idea to get the thing finished. The next one may take a little longer, though. **

**Enjoy this one nonetheless.**

**THE EMPEROR'S SHADOW: **

**THE BLACK QUEEN**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: BLACK CORONATION**

I stared into the full-length mirror at myself as I contemplated the nightmare I had just endured. The latest nightmare in a series of them. I was in my quarters in the Royal Palace in Theed, finally back as Queen officially…but this return was far from joyous. On the contrary, I had a knot in my stomach and a wave of nausea was tearing my insides up as I thought over the day that had been…

The Emperor had led me up the aisle into the Throne Room of Theed. A grouping had been gathered there, again no doubt mostly rounded up-though there were some that were in attendance to see what this landing meant for the future of Naboo. Others were simply sycophants, hoping to cling to whatever power they could gain in this new rising Imperial pestilence that was infecting my home.

Everyone's faces were pale, fearstruck…I was very much a monster, masked and sinister. But it was the mask that I was wearing that was proving to be the main source of fear. Shortly after I had been transformed into the Shadow, Darth Vader had been sent to 'deal with' a Resistance movement that had sprung up to challenge the Emperor's self-declared New Order and the supposed 'truth' of the death of beloved former Queen and Senator Padme' Amidala. Vader had left no mercy and had even slain an old friend in Jar Jar Binks (I felt a pang of regret at the memory of him-he had his faults but even he did not deserve what he had received). The resistance had merely been sent underground, but Vader had cast a long shadow, the sound of his iron lung breathing still living on in the collective nightmares of the citizenry of the planet…and his mask burned into everyone's memories.

I stared long and hard at the mask that was now on my face, framed by the feather headdress that had once been worn during our flight from Naboo by another lost soul…Sabe', my best friend. My sorrow at what I had been forced to do to her was still raw and painful, but at this moment all I could do was stare deep into the mask and recognise the cruel trick that Palpatine had played on me. The mask was an all-head enclosing version of the one that he had forced on Anakin, minus the helmet-the mask in my case went all the way round my head, as I still had my hair, but otherwise it was very much a direct copy. The same black eye lenses concealing the damned soul beneath, the same fearsome grille over the mouth and nose-but thankfully, as I did not have a suit of life support systems, the iron lung breathing that everyone in the Empire by now associated with Vader was absent. Even so, the image was clear-a reminder to Naboo of one of its darkest chapters-a sign of the Emperor's intentions for the planet. It was also a warning to me, and a reminder-the mask represented the husband and lover that I had lost. Palpatine had successfully seduced my husband to the darkness, and he was making it clear that I was as lost as he is…and equally his.

Naboo had been taught a lesson by Vader, and the subsequent funeral of myself (that I had been forced to attend in my guise as the Emperor's Shadow) combined with Vader's purge was expected to be all that Naboo needed to fall into line and accept Imperial rule. The resistance that had continued to manifest itself had resulted in the appointment of Queen Kylantha. Now that she was dead, admittedly by my own hand, more forceful measures needed to be taken in the Emperor's eyes, The fact that it had been my own murder that had directly caused this crisis was irrelevant-he now had reason enough to crush the resistance once and all, and I was his tool for the job.

I walked down the aisle, the heels of my high heeled boots echoing through the throne room. I felt admittedly uncomfortable, as I have not worn high heeled shoes for some time, but thankfully the wide flare of the dress hid my feet from view. The Emperor, flanked by his ever-present Royal Guard, simply kept moving towards the throne. The crowd was kept at bay due to the garrison of stormtroopers that had disembarked from the Star Destroyer by now.

Upon reaching the throne, the Emperor gestured for me to take a seat. I did so.

The Emperor then turned to the crowd, to address them directly.

"Naboo…you disappoint me. I had expected a world of this importance to fall in line and accept its place in the glorious new Imperial government, but that is far from the case. My Imperial troops have integrated admirably with your own Security Forces, and we even kept your monarchy intact. But your people still resist…and present a clear and present danger to public order and Imperial authority, as well as your own authorities. Need I remind you of what happened to Qarsh Panaka!? And now they have murdered their own Queen!"

He paused, to let the fury of his words sink in.

"Well, this resistance will not be allowed to fester in the dark corners of Naboo anymore. I am here personally to declare that this uprising will be rooted out and destroyed! And to ensure this, I am appointing my own personal choice as your Queen. As Emperor, my authority supersedes any on this planet and cannot be countermanded. Your Queen, as you can see, is faceless and has no name-this is because she has no need of an identity of her own. She has a job to do, and she will do it-no matter what she has to do. She will rule over you, and crush your dangerous Resistance."

He gestured for me to stand. Enslaved by my orders, I did as I was instructed.

"I give to you…the Black Queen of Naboo. Long may she reign…"

With that, he turned to me.

"You know what to do, Your Majesty…"

I bowed to him, as ordered to by the Force.

"Your Imperial Highness…" I spoke, my lips once again betraying me.

I then stood back up, and took my position to address the crowd.

"I am your appointed ruler. I accept the title of the Black Queen. I have no name, and I have no need of one. What matters is that you obey the Royal Palace and its rulings. I will not tolerate insubordination, treason or disloyalty. Any and all misdemeanours will be punished to the fullest extent of Imperial law."

The words were being thought up by the Emperor, relayed through the Force, and passed to me to say. The mask also had a voice distortion device built into it, and it came out as sickeningly evil-the epitome of a nightmarish evil ruler. Every syllable made me feel sick, as I slowly brought my home planet one step closer to rule by a tyrant. I had spent most of my life battling tyranny…and yet here I was becoming one myself. The irony of it was utterly sickening…

"As my first ruling in power, I proclaim that the Imperial presence here will become permanent. They shall be integrated with the Naboo Security Forces, who will now answer to Imperial governances and laws from now on. I also hereby announce that, due to the state of emergency with the Resistance elements on this planet, that this planet is now on lockdown. Nobody will be authorised to leave or arrive on the planet, unless they are thoroughly vetted Imperial forces, until this crisis has been averted. The resistance will have nowhere to run from this day…"

I took a pause for dramatic effect. The people were ashen-faced, pale…afraid. This was far worse than most of them had been expecting, and all of them knew it. Imperial hardline rule was one thing…but all from a monarch they did not elect or even know the identity of. This was an insult to Naboo democracy-monarchs were elected by merit on our home, not installed by a politician/dictator thousands of miles away. They did not know who I was, and the fact that I was so closed off aesthetically meant that I was unapproachable for most of them. To top it all, the fact that the first thing that I had done was to lock down the planet and cut us off from the rest of the galaxy was all too telling of a turbulent ride ahead…a slow decline into dictatorship.

But the worst was yet to come…

"When we do catch the Resistance, and mark my words-it will happen-they will not have anything to expect but the firmest form of justice. I hereby am proclaiming that the penalty for all Resistance members arrested is death by public execution!"

At this, there was a visible outcry.

"We have courts for our justice system!" one councillor shouted.

"The death penalty is immoral!" shouted another.

The stormtroopers loomed over them threateningly.

However, my internal voice had this all in hand.

"My rule will be absolute, and I will show that there is no place to run for these Resistance. They will be hunted down, and they will be publicly executed-only that will send the message that we need them to hear. Their time is up, and they will die in front of the people that they have betrayed. To conclude this ruling, I declare that the first to die will be the Resistance fighters responsible for the murder of Queen Kylantha…assuming that they aren't acquitted by trial."

That seemed to placate the people, but I knew the Emperor's real plan. It would be a sham…a show trial. They were already as good as dead…and the tragedy of this was the fact that not one of them had even touched Kylantha. They had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, and now were set to pay for that with their lives."

I was ordered to finish my speech.

"I will be rewriting the rule of law on this planet, so expect news bulletins frequently as I reshape our planet and ready it for our illustrious future as the jewel in the Imperial crown!" I finished, finally ending a speech that betrayed everything I had worked towards in politics…

The rest of the coronation went pretty much the same as the one I had undergone previously, but this one was far more malevolent in tone as I knew what the will of the Emperor was. He had forced me to instil the death penalty on my people-innocent people-and condemned everybody else to being trapped on a planet at the mercies of a cold-blooded dictator.

This was only the start, however.

Things were soon to get immeasurably worse…


	18. Chapter Eighteen: The Shadow Angels

**Hi there. A few technical hardware issues prevented me from getting this out earlier, so apologies. On the plus side, this chapter is slightly longer than usual, so there is that benefit. This one does go a little way to suggest the full extent of Padme's role in subjugating her own home planet.**

**Shadow's armour in this is based on the Second Sister's armour from the new game, Fallen Order, which I hope to play sometime in the next few months (no spoilers, please). I loved this armour as soon as I saw it, so through a few discussions with my two brainstorm partners (1saaa and Loldelegate) thought of a way to use it for this Fanfic. Double role...why not?**

**A shout out to the anonymous guest who suggested a blooper story. I'm amused by the idea of someone in the Empire doing barrel rolls in an Imperial cruiser, but I suspect that a Star Destroyer may be too big to do a maneuver such as this, and Vader may be a little too far gone for this. It's also tonally different to what I'm doing here-to quote a famous director/musician, "It would be like having Chewbacca in The Wild Bunch." However, I do liek the idea of a comedic Star Wars fanfic like that-so why not give it a go yourself? You never know, it might work out for you...**

**As for the guest who suggested a woodwind Imperial march...interesting idea. **

**Unsure when the next part will be up. Might be a couple of weeks, depending on other stuff going on around me.**

**THE EMPEROR'S SHADOW: **

**THE BLACK QUEEN**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: THE SHADOW ANGELS**

After my coronation, the Emperor accompanied me to my private chambers. I was now authorised to live in the Palace, in the quarters recently 'vacated' by Kylantha. This was to be my new seat of power, the centre of my parasitic hold on the planet…I had resided here when I was Queen the first time. For this to be my residence under these…circumstances…left quite a bitter taste in my mouth. I had left a beloved figure, and I had arrived back as a pariah…a dictator.

The Emperor had already prepared my rooms for me, no doubt having planned ahead for some time. Here, there was a surprise he had planned for me that showed how much scheming he had given to the idea of subjugating Naboo and ensuring it fell into line beneath the Imperial banner. I would not learn the truth about what I was about to come across for some time, and when it did…but I'm getting ahead of myself. One part of the story at a time…

The quarters were completely private-I did not see a living soul follow us anywhere near the Queen's Quarters, so I was wondering about the apparent question. When I was Queen Amidala, I had a retinue of handmaidens that followed me…handmaidens, advisors, friends, confidantes, bodyguards…it was at this moment that I was dwelling on two things. One was how sorry I was to be missing their company, especially Sabe' (I could feel the pang of guilt still, even this late after the event) and the other was the question of who would be attending to me in this role of the Black Queen. I would be unable to dress myself, so someone would need to assist me…but who? And how could I keep my identity secret if I was being undressed and dressed by several handmaidens? I was in no desire to remain shrouded in my nightmarish disguise, but at the same time I knew that the Emperor would have planned for this eventuality. He couldn't not have done…

Finally, we reached the main lounge area.

I was due for a shock…

The room was not unoccupied. There were several figures, standing around the room-eight in all. They were wearing hooded robes that resembled the robes that my Royal Handmaidens wore when they accompanied me, except these figures-there were eight in all-wore black gloves under their robes, as well as black cloth and metal masks beneath the hoods that completely veiled their faces. The effect was quite sinister, and complemented my own apparel terrifyingly well. I wondered about my own thoughts that I had been having-were these the answer to my problem? Were these my handmaidens? If so, who in the name of Shiraya were these women!?

The Emperor looked at me, as if reading my thoughts.

"I expect that you have been wondering how you are to complete certain tasks, such as dressing…well, these women are the answer to that question. Your handmaidens were an ideal example, and these women have been hand-chosen to be your fanatically loyal servants. They will act as handmaidens whenever you hold court, lending you a malevolent aura that will aid you in your reign to come. They will dress you whenever you appear in public, ensuring that your features are hidden from public view…your wardrobe has been replaced to lend the right image to your new role, and these handmaidens will be in the position to dress you for your role as appropriate."

At this, my mind was reeling. These women would dress and undress me…did that mean they would find out who I was!? I was a very well known figure on Naboo, as I had been the first Queen for whom my people had tried to amend the constitution so that I could stay in office as Queen, and I had also been Senator for the planet during the Clone Wars. There were very few souls on Naboo that did not know me…so how was Palpatine able to promise that my identity would be hidden!? There had to be more to these women than there first appeared…

Palpatine, scarily, seemed to be reading my thoughts.

"You believe that these women will recognise you and that your existence will become public knowledge? You poor, naïve fool…your previous identity is dead. You are the Black Queen, ruler of Naboo, appointed by the Emperor himself. And these women are daughters of the Empire, loyal beyond all measure to the Imperial system. There is nothing that they will do to help you to escape your prison, as they will ensure that you are only exposed in your private quarters-which have been ultra-fortified to ensure that nobody can get in and intrude on you. Your private quarters will be your veritable fortress, where nobody can get to you…and you can get to nobody. Not that there is anybody in a position to help you…besides, you have work to do."

Palpatine gestured to the women, who stood ominously silent.

"These women are also very well trained in the arts of combat, concealment and surprise. They are very effective bodyguards, and will serve you just as well in protection as any squad of stormtroopers. You will still have stormtroopers guarding you, to ensure that there is a visual level of protection, but these handmaidens will be your last line of defence, waiting in the shadows…your guardian angels."

He smiled, revealing his rotting teeth as a twisted idea hit him.

"Your Shadow Angels…" he chuckled.

Cackling at his private joke, he then carried on with his briefing.

"However, there is a new addition to the Palace that I have to show you…"

He led me to a portrait at the back of the room, a newly added piece that showed an Imperial logo-an obvious display of power. He pressed a button hidden on the side of the Imperial symbol, one that now covered an entire wall, and the symbol split-to reveal a hidden elevator. It was large enough for the Emperor, myself and all eight of my Handmaidens, who had followed us to the elevator. We all entered, and the Emperor pressed a button to take us down to a hidden chamber beneath the palace.

The elevator stopped, and my handmaidens awaited in the elevator for myself and Palpatine to leave, doing nothing and saying nothing. Just like good Imperials…the lifeless nature of their interactions with the world was leaving me feeling cold…what had been done to these women, or were they just this fanatically loyal to the Empire!? Or could they be simply afraid of the Emperor? Any of these were likely at this point…

The room was a hidden Imperial armoury, below the palace. It had formerly been a secret room for the Naboo Royal household, built in the event of another threat to Naboo by myself in the aftermath of the Trade Federation invasion. It had been hidden behind a line of portraits of other prestigious Naboo monarchs, but these had been taken down (no doubt during Kylantha's reign) and replaced by a titanic Imperial symbol, highlighting the change of control within the palace-the decline of Royal power on my planet, and the true power behind the throne. The room had several suits of armour and disguises so that the Queen could escape incognito, as I had done several times in the past. There were several weapons, to be used in the event of a direct assault on the palace by a hostile power. However, the Empire had evidently found it, despite the fact that it was supposed to remain the closely guarded secret between the Queen and her advisors-had the secret been tortured out of Queen Apailana in her house arrest prison?

The Empire had evidently been busy down here. There was a much larger selection of weapons, and the suits of armour had been replaced. The suits now looked distinctly Imperial in design, with several sets of armour resembling stormtrooper armour down here. There was also one change that I did not expect…there was an entire secret hanger bay down here, built to house a secret escape vehicle. What surprised me was not the hanger, as that was part of my carefully laid plans for this facility beneath the palace. Instead, it was the fact that my ship-the one that I had taken to Naboo. It had been moved from its secret berth to this secret hanger-who had done this and did this mean that I may have need of it?

This entire setup was evidence of one thing.

My work as the Emperor's Shadow was by no means completed, even with my new role.

The Emperor was smiling under his hood once again. He gestured with his hand to a room.

"Follow me, my servant…Handmaidens, Protocol One."

As I blindly obeyed my orders, the handmaidens trooped off en masse to another room elsewhere in the armoury. What could they be doing? What was Protocol One? While my body obeyed its orders helplessly, my mind was preoccupied with these questions.

My mind was brought back to reality when I saw what was in front of me.

It was a suit of black armour. The armour consisted of an official look Imperial bodysuit, suitable for both military use and battlefield encounters, black leather gloves with wrist gauntlets, tall black boots, and a cloak emblazoned with Imperial symbols. The look was completed by a black mask/helmet that would conceal my entire face, leaving red lines for the eye visor. It was a truly intimidating look, and I had a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach when I saw it…

The Emperor could sense my trepidation and was laughing at it.

"I sense your apprehension at the sight of the armour, my plaything. Well, this armour is a prototype experimental armour being developed in secret for my new ultra-Black Ops Inquisitors. The Inquisitors will be used to assist Lord Vader in hunting down the rogue Jedi that are still out there, and are still being…trained, shall we say. For the moment, this armour is ready for field testing. It will repel blaster fire nicely, will allow for your stealth abilities to be put to proper use, and will allow you to carry out some other…duties while on Naboo, in addition to your royal duties. It even has a voice changer, naturally. You will be serving a double identity-this identity will be of the Black Queen's loyal Inquisitor, tasked with finding any Resistance fighters wherever they may be."

He smiled, looking directly at me.

"Want to try it on, Your Majesty?"

A few minutes later, I had deposited my Royal clothing-undressing alone-on an empty clothing stand in the vault, which appeared to be for this very purpose. I had soon changed into the Inquisitor's armour, feeling myself slowly disappearing with every item…the bodysuit, the boots, the gloves, the cloak…and finally the helmet, which locked over my features.

I had become a different kind of monster.

A monster that would stalk the streets of my own planet.

I stared at a full length mirror at my new suit of intimidating armour. It would suit its purposes-it would not only completely conceal my continued existence, but it would create a whole new monster for people to fear. As if they didn't have enough of these to fear from the Empire…

The Emperor had not finished, however.

"Good…the armour fits perfectly. You will be a suitable Inquisitor. However, you will not be going into battle alone. Your handmaidens will also be entering the field of battle alongside with you, and they will also be clad in experimental prototype armour. Behold, your Shadow Angels…"

He led me outside, where a line of figures stood silently awaiting my presence.

Their armour reminded me of that which was starting to be issued to the Stormtrooper Corps, but this was different. It was solid black, with a lot of pouches for equipment-anything that a trooper would need for a special operation. The armour looked solid and threatening-the look was truly intimidating, which I suspected was the idea. Each of these carried a weapon, several varieties of which were on show. These eight women, combined with my Inquisitor armour, would strike terror on Naboo, I had no doubt about that…

The Emperor gestured to one particular trooper.

"Commander, step forward." She did so, without hesitation. One trooper stepped forward, taking her place before me and the Emperor. She spoke into her helmet. I didn't hear the voice out loud, but it came into my helmet.

"Shadow Angels ready for assignment, Inquisitor Shadow."

The Emperor was audibly proud of this technological development.

"The Shadow Angels are trialling an experimental scrambler built into their helmets. Any speech they make, unless they choose to deliberately bypass the scrambler, is scrambled into code when spoken orally, and is translated into Basic and broadcast through special receivers hidden in each helmet. This way, you can all communicate and nobody else will be able to hear your words. You can keep tactics secret from the enemy…"

He gestured to the Shadow Angels.

"They are fully loyal and will obey any order without question. They follow you, as you are my representative-you now have your very own personal Death Squad, my plaything…"

The commander, whose armour had insignias on her shoulder pauldron to indicate her rank, simply spoke into my helmet again. Her voice was mechanical, filtered so there were no clues to identity.

"Awaiting orders, Inquisitor…"

The Emperor looked at me, satisfied.

"I'll give you your first mission here. There is a long way to go before Naboo is pacified, but this will go some way to ensuring that the right example will be set. You will take your Shadow Angels and round up the families of the Resistance members captured, and bring them to justice. You will then use them as leverage to gain the required information on the Resistance. Do you understand?"

This was utterly reprehensible…involving family and using them as leverage in interrogating and breaking Resistance fighters already awaiting what they knew would be an execution sentence at the hands of the Black Queen…Was nothing off limits for the Emperor in breaking the resistance on this planet!? Worse, I was to be the chief tool in breaking them-in two roles. That of the Black Queen, who would tighten the net of tyranny, and that of the Inquisitor, who would come for them in their beds and likely execute them in the streets. It was a terrifying prospect…

What chilled me the most was the reaction of the Shadow Angels.

"Orders confirmed, Your Excellency."

No question of obedience-just blind acceptance.

Who were these women, who had so completely sold out their planet in the name of the Emperor? Were they even from this planet? And why were they so fanatically devoted to the Empire?

The answers to these questions would break me in half…


	19. Chapter Nineteen: The Royal Inquisitor

**Another part so soon after the last one? **

**Expect this to be where the reign starts to get noticeably darker. Consider yourselves warned.**

**A shout out to the guest who tried guessing what the Shadow Angels are...but I'm saying nothing. Sorry. All will be revealed in time...**

**THE EMPEROR'S SHADOW: **

**THE BLACK QUEEN**

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: THE ROYAL INQUISITOR**

My covert mission from the Emperor actually drew a fair bit of attention.

While we were stealthy, people noticed the disappearances and rumours started flying all over the planet. Rumours that spoke of nightmares stalking from the shadows, figures in black invading homes and kidnapping citizens. Naturally, as with the nature of all rumours, a lot was exaggerated or stretched out of all proportion, but it was noticed that somebody had acted, and a lot of people had disappeared.

And now a statement had to be made about it.

My handmaidens-my Shadow Angels-were preparing me for the day ahead. They were donning a different dress, still black and all-concealing, paired with the leather boots and gloves-and still with the mask, except this one had a translucent black veil over it to obscure the mask from view. It added up to quite a sinister look, which was the intention.

The Shadow Angels had vanished into the secret facility and changed their armour for their handmaiden robes. I was being forbidden to see their faces-the Emperor was deliberately ordering me to be elsewhere when they removed their helmets/masks, and that gives me a strong feeling of foreboding. What is he hiding about these women!? Who are these traitors to their people!?

As they dressed me, I realised that they could see that I was Padme' Amidala. However, what struck me was that they did not react to it in the slightest-Palpatine had been right. They did not do anything other than follow orders-the personalities had been drained right out of them. All that was left was an Imperialist husk of their former selves…whoever they were.

Their actions the previous night had left that in no doubt.

We broke into several houses, storming in and stunning all inside before grabbing them and handing them over to waiting Imperial authorities, acting in swift assaults that were so fast that they had no chance to make a communication to anyone. If they had tried, we had the area jammed covertly as soon as the assault began. We had all exits covered, and some did try and flee…but the Shadow Angels stopped every last one of them. They acted coldly and ruthlessly, brutally ensuring the capture of every family member of every Resistance prisoner that was known to us. A clean sweep…

The efficiency and lack of emotion from the Shadow Angels was truly chilling. No discussing the mission among themselves, no question of orders, no real emotions of any kind. Just surgical precision and utter lack of remorse. They legitimately scared me, and once again I wondered what the hell had turned them into such rigid servants of the Empire. Who were these women!?

For this appearance, there was to be a change…

The Black Queen was due to make a public appearance…to introduce the Royal Inquisitor.

The Royal Inquisitor was being played by the Commander of the Shadow Angels. Once again, I did not see her face, so I am none the wiser to her true identity, but she looks as intimidating in that armour as I fear that I do. Flanked by my handmaidens, the pair of us stood ready to face the public and to set in motion the next part of the plan.

We both walked to the steps of the balcony, where a crowd had gathered to learn what was about to happen. The general mood was anxious and fearful, not surprising given the reports of men, women and children being kidnapped from their homes by figures in black armour. I was guessing that the Royal Inquisitor would only appear when she was specifically introduced-typical of the Emperor to want his servants to have an element of theatricality to them.

"People of Naboo…I have been considering my first rules of law."

Once again, my words were not being chosen for me-they were being chosen by the Emperor from across space. The speech had been instilled in my mind the previous night by his mental force powers, so that I would know it by heart and recite it mindlessly, with the serum ensuring that I would obey my orders. It would prove to be an effective means of keeping me saying the right things over the next few years…

"As everybody cannot fail to be aware, resistance against the Emperor and his declaration of the New Order has been steadily increasing. The Clone Wars were an incredibly destructive series of conflicts, and there are large swathes of the galaxy that still need to recover from the devastation. The declaration of the New Order was intended to properly organise the galaxy and ensure lasting peace and a chance to rebuild after all of the violence. But there are some elements on this planet that seek to destroy all that we have rebuilt and plunge the planet back into anarchy through rejection of the natural rule of law and order. This cannot and will not be tolerated!"

Being an adept speech writer myself from my days as Senator and Queen, I was surprised at how well my oratorial skills were bleeding through, even through the multiple layers of conditioning and the voice modulator in the mask. Even so, it was essentially taking my old skills and using them…but in a way that was utterly evil, to spread lies and prejudice as opposed to peace and reason.

"As a result of this, the time of weak pacification is now coming to a decisive end. It is my proclamation that effective immediately, the Naboo Royal Security Forces are to be sidelined from their roles in maintaining law and order on Naboo. Their role will be taken up by the Imperial forces garrisoned here, who will be dispatching reinforcements to ensure maintenance of law and order as and when they are required. As for the role of the Naboo Security Forces, they will be assessed for their value to the Imperial military. Those that have proven their worth to their planet will be accepted for the chance to take their skills and be able to prove their worth to the galaxy. Those who are deemed unsuitable…alternative paths will be found for them."

I paused, my gut twisting as I knew what was coming…

"In the wake of the heightened Imperial presence, there will be a noticeable change to law and order in the face of the continued state of anarchy represented by the Resistance. Their particular brand of lawlessness will be met with equal and opposite force. They will be weeded out and dealt with like the traitors to democracy and order that they truly are. So, I have already declared the return of the Death Penalty for those dissidents that are caught trying to subvert Imperial democracy, but other crimes will receive similar punishments too. Some will result in forced labour, where the guilty will repay their debt to society in a meaningful way over a fixed period of time corresponding to the nature of the offence. Other crimes will receive imprisonment. But there will be no more tolerance for lawlessness and traitors. I will bring this planet to heel."

I looked dead at the crowd at this moment, for dramatic effect. In my mind, I was already disgusted with myself for what I was saying-it was betraying everything that I had fought against all my life. I was becoming the kind of tyrant I have always despised…and the idea was tearing me apart.

"I now address the Resistance directly."

Leaving a few moments, I carried on my venomous speech.

"Your reign of anarchy will come to an end, I guarantee it. As you will learn, I am no pushover. The previous monarchs were weak and let Naboo become too soft, and where did that get us? The Trade Federation took control of the planet like we were nothing, and we couldn't escape the Clone Wars either. Even your hero Queen Amidala could not shut down the Trade Federation for good, and as a result of her failure, the Trade Federation was able to assist in the formation of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. She failed to save the galaxy from a larger threat, and what's more-she was fighting the Military Creation Act all the way up until the Clone Wars began! She was acting to prevent the very legislation that prevented the Confederacy from utterly sweeping the galaxy, condemning us to years of destructive war and leaving a galaxy in flames. And that is your great, heroic Queen that you hold in such high regard!?"

My words tasted like acid as my gut twisted at the idea of having to make a personal attack on myself. It was all lies, but they were crafted to spread an agenda-to be accepted as the truth. And the worst of it was I could see acceptance in the eyes of some of the crowd. Those in the crowd who had seen what the wars had done, those who had lived through the invasion…those who had lost loved ones to the droid armies.

"Let me assure you that I will not be the weak pacifists that the previous monarchs were. I will not lay down and let those who would harm us do as they please. I have the might of the glorious new Imperial system behind me, and in the name of the Emperor Sheev Papatine, I will find every one of you anarchists and treat you to the justice you deserve. I will also bring Naboo into the Empire, for us to take our rightful place as the jewel in the Imperial crown. Naboo will rise, and I will have order and justice once again!"

I paused, letting the message sink in further.

"So to you Resistance members on the planet, I introduce my instrument of justice for all of you…the means by which I will drag you out of your hiding places and bring the full might of the Empire down on your head. I introduce to you…The Royal Inquisitor."

At this point, the Shadow Angels captain stepped forward and revealed herself, clad in my Inquisition armour, to a chorus of gasps and a general atmosphere of fear and dread among the crowd. She stood beside me, ominously silent. The presence made me feel sick…was that how I really looked in the armour?

"The Royal Inquisitor is above and beyond the security forces and the Imperial authorities, answering only to myself. She carried out a vital operation to ensure the stability of Naboo, by ensuring the removal of dissident elements from the populace. She will continue to serve in this role, to find resistance members wherever they may be found. Rest assured, Resistance…"

"She will find you."


	20. Chapter Twenty: The Condemned

**Another part of the story...this one does go to some truly grim places, and hints at worse to come. I'm just trying to sell how bad this situation is becoming...by all means feel free to guess at what else may be on its way.**

**To address the guest who left a review on the last chapter, thank you for your review. Vader would not sense Padme' as she is hidden by Palpatine's Dark Side force powers, though the idea of a Force user sensing something wrong with her is an intriguing idea. As for his opinion on Naboo, Anakin would be appalled...but Anakin doesn't exist anymore. Until Luke meets him...but that's a lot later on.**

**Shout out to my usual idea collaborators, 1saaa and Loldelegate. Hope this doesn't go too far...**

**Keep the reviews coming, and I'll keep replying to them. **

**THE EMPEROR'S SHADOW: **

**THE BLACK QUEEN**

**CHAPTER TWENTY: THE CONDEMNED**

The next time the Royal Inquisitor was seen in public was the public executions. Of course, this time, it was myself that was donning the Inquisitor's armour, instead of the Black Queen's dresses. However, her shadow was cast over this entire moment, as she was the one that had decreed that all of this was to happen.

The executions of the Resistance fighters was made a public spectacle, on the orders of the Black Queen, so as to demonstrate what awaited all those who went against her rule. The sight had not been seen on Naboo for some time, so there was quite an atmosphere around this first public execution.

The "guilty" resistance fighters were marched under stormtrooper guard, wrists in binders, through the streets which were lined with people held back by more stormtroopers. There was a mixture of males and females of various ages, numbering some forty to fifty people-everybody in the Resistance hideout where I had planted Kylantha's body. Those awaiting execution had tried protesting their innocence, but had been silenced when a few had been stunned-they were at the back of the procession, being dragged literally to their deaths by troopers. At the public square of Theed, a platform had been set up, where I waited, along with the Shadow Angels. The Black Queen was in seclusion in her-my-palace, where she supposedly had a visual and audio feed to the executions that she had ordered. In reality, she had a direct view…because she was me.

The chilling thing that I recall about this first public execution was how the crowd reacted to this one in relation to the later ones. On this occasion, some were utterly silent-horrified that such a barbaric spectacle was occurring on their cultured homeworld. There was an air of disbelief about what was going on here, the sense that great change was occurring on Naboo-and not for the better. Some were more vocal, shouting their objections to the death penalty and to the rule of the Empire. However, the presence of the stormtroopers prevented them from taking any further actions, especially when the troopers raised their blasters. The move to execute the Resistance fighters was not popular, and the crowd reactions heartened me, as it showed that Naboo still had fight in her. Unfortunately, it would likely not last as the Emperor was now aware of it, if I was witnessing it.

The prisoners were lined up one by one on the platform, as the Shadow Angels and myself watched. Positioned in rows that spread over the entirety of the platform, the grouping formed a rough square on the were forced to kneel, and were gagged to silence their cries of protest before being hooded to blindfold them before what was going to come.

I stepped forward to address the crowd.

"People of Naboo, these men and women that you see before you are charged with the kidnapping and murder of Queen Kylantha. The death penalty has been decreed for them by the Black Queen, and in the name of the Emperor, it will be carried out by the means of a blaster shot to the head. The sentence will now be carried out…behold the fate of all those who seek to spread anarchy and treason to our noble Imperial world."

I then looked at the Shadow Angels, and feeling the sick feeling in the pit of my stomach, I could feel my conditioning forcing me to act next. My head nodded to them, and I spoke two words:

"Commence Executions."

Without a word, or any flicker of remorse, the Shadow Angels fired methodically at the first row of prisoners. As the first bodies fell, they fired upon the second row, and so on and so forth until the platform was completely covered with corpses of innocent people. People that I had condemned to death…people that I had failed to save from the evils of the Emperor. I felt utterly sick at what I had been forced to witness, been forced to participate in…

What also chilled me to my blood was the ease with which the Shadow Angels took part in this. Hidden within their black armour, they showed no body language that hinted at any internal opposition to the order to execute their own people. There were no verbal objections, and there was little delay between receiving the order and pulling the triggers on the blasters. They murdered the prisoners, plain and simple-and their lack of any sign of emotion sickened me to my core. Who in the name of Shiraya were these women!?

I turned to address the crowd.

"Resistance members, be warned…this fate awaits all of you."

I then walked away, flanked by the Shadow Angles, as stormtroopers carried bodybags for the executed prisoners. Within hours, they would be disintegrated, their lives utterly destroyed. Their families were still imprisoned, awaiting their own fates for supposed 'collaboration'. They were never even given the chance to be with their loved ones before the execution…

When I reached the Royal Palace, I retreated to the secret armoury. In a secret room there, accessible only by myself, I activated a communications platform. Here, an image of the Emperor came into being, and I knelt down, obeying my well-honed conditioning.

"What is thy bidding, my Master?" I asked, my mind wishing that I did not have to keep addressing him as Master. It still felt utterly against everything I had ever believed in to use that word to describe him…

"The public executions were a success, Royal Inquisitor…a lot of Resistance scum is now no longer a problem. However, in my visions through the Force, I have sensed that there is still resistance to your rule. However, this may not be among the people, but in the last bastion of democracy on the planet…within the Council Chambers. I urge you to pay close attention to whosoever in those chambers opposes your rulings, and from there we may need to take more…corrective measures."

I had a strong feeling in the pit of my stomach that I knew what such corrective measures would entail…but for all of my moral protests, all I could say was "As you wish, my Master…"

Over the next few days, I chaired a number of meetings with my advisory council as the Black Queen.

As predicted, the topic of the death penalty for the Resistance came up. Every single one was opposed to the idea of continuing the punishment, on the grounds of the indignity of the public spectacle combined with the fact that Naboo had not needed executions for centuries. As our culture had evolved, our needs for such barbaric punishments had vanished. There were other issues raised too, such as the continued presence of the Imperial forces, the escalation of Imperial influence on the planet, the sidelining of domestic security forces, and the continuing blackout and blockade of the planet. All in all, they were opposed to everything that I was doing as queen.

And the Emperor was seeing every bit of it through my eyes.

I was sitting on my throne, brooding to the outside world, when he contacted me through the force.

"It's time to act on the Council…they stand opposed to everything that you try and do on my behalf. They attempt to contact the Imperial Senate and get their pitiful wishes granted…well, they have proven that they are more valuable dead than alive. With these councillors off the board, you'll be able to set up a more effective system where you make your own policies without any opposition from the misguided fools on Naboo, who may even be sympathetic to the Resistance."

On the part of the Resistance, there had been nothing. They had made no public acts, and were most likely laying low in the wake of the mass executions that had occurred recently. There were rumours of a recruitment drive, however, no doubt spurred by the brutality of the response to the resistance activity and the perceived belief that something was not right on the planet. The Royal Inquisitor had been following leads, however, and was continuing to spread an undercurrent of terror among the populace. On the whole, however, Naboo appeared to be holding its breath…

"The fact that the Resistance has not acted yet is actually useful to us…because it allows us to come up with a response for them, now that the family members have broken…"

The Shadow Angels and I had been interrogating the family members of the executed Resistance members. We had also tortured the condemned before they were executed. Both were tortured in the belief that there were other resistance cells out there, waiting for their moment to act. It had taken a lot in some cases, and some of the scenes will live long in my nightmares and shame. But they had inevitably broken, and provided a treasure trove of information on the Resistance. It was clear that they were going to be targeted, and it was a case of when and how.

Now I feared that I was going to learn their fate…

Laughing in my head, the Emperor explained his latest deranged and insidious scheme.

"There are more Resistance members waiting to act, preparing their next acts of insurrection. However, they have made no public showing of outcry against our forces for the public executions…so why not give them one? The Resistance…wipes out the Council…?"

His laughter shook me to my core as I realised what was to happen. Two birds with one stone…

One truly horrific act that would not only deprive Naboo of its Council of Advisors, thus stripping the planet of what little democracy she had left, but also implicating the resistance too…giving the Empire and excuse to clamp down even further.

And the worst of it would be that people would believe the official version of events…


	21. Chapter Twenty-One: A Black Day

**ANOTHER CHAPTER...AND THIS FEELS LIKE IT'S SLOWLY GETTING FURTHER INTO AN YOURSELVES WARNED...**

**THE EMPEROR'S SHADOW: **

**THE BLACK QUEEN**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: A BLACK DAY**

I was once again dressed up as the Black Queen, my black dress and mask hiding my features from the people that I was about to lie through my teeth to. Yet again…and this lie was absolutely reprehensible. This was the prelude to a monstrous act, perpetrated on the back of another…and yet as long as the serum coursed through my blood, there was nothing that I could do to stop it.

Once again, the Angels were by my side, disguised as my handmaidens. Nobody knew exactly how many there were, so nobody was able to figure out that there was one missing. This was the commander of the Angels, naturally, who was once again clad in the impenetrable armour of the Royal Inquisitor. By the side of the Black Queen, so that nobody could ever connect the two and realise that we were actually one and the same.

This double act with the commander brought back painful memories of Sabe'. The recollection of what I had done to my best friend still haunts my nightmares, and the pain has numbed but it is still there, eating away at what is left of my blackened soul. I wonder what she would make of the angels-especially the commander. All of them were utterly devoid of personality, blank slates that followed orders, no matter how horrific, but the commander was somehow immeasurably worse, as she issued the orders at times-and had shown herself to be completely devoid of conscience or mercy. A true daughter of the Empire if there ever was one…

I was to address the people, after yet another "resistance attack".

The lies were making me feel sick to my very soul, as I knew the truth…

The problem with knowing the truth in this instance was that you couldn't tell anyone…

I took my place, flanked by my cronies, and began my "prepared" speech.

"People of Naboo, we stand appalled by an act of terrorism so brutal, so barbaric, that it feels like a horror story from a long-forgotten age. But I can assure you that it is very real, happening here and now, and the perpetrators are living amongst us right here and now!"

I paused, letting every lie have its time to sink its claws into my audience. How my oratorial skills were being twisted for the Emperor's purposes…if only my past self could see what I was becoming.

"In the early hours of this morning, in the Theed Royal Palace, the Council was due to meet for an emergency meeting to discuss measures to be taken against the Resistance that, despite my Royal Inquisitor's best efforts, is still going strong in the face of the growing Imperial peacekeeping force on this planet. However, the Resistance struck first, acting in retaliation for the execution of their fellow terrorists. This act makes other atrocities by the groups pale in comparison-they did not target Imperial peacekeeping forces. Nor did they attack military targets. No, they carried out a bombing on the Council Chamber itself!"

I let the news of the bombing sink in. It was hardly news, as everyone in Theed would have heard the bomb, which had taken out the entire Council Chamber. What was new was the admittance that a bombing had indeed taken place, as a communications blackout had ensured that nothing could be leaked until I was ready to reveal the "official story" to the people. It was a truly cruel trick to play on the people, especially since some had relatives in the council, but I had no power to stop it.

"I was due to chair the meeting once they had deliberated the agenda amongst themselves, but the bombing put paid to any such plans for the process of democracy. I can only assume that they were attempting to assassinate me, but got the timing wrong. Well, let me reveal myself to be very much alive…and I can now reveal the results of their cowardly attack."

Another pause, to let the tension build.

"All of the Council was wiped out by an incendiary bomb . No survivors."

Letting a moment pass, I thought about the Councillors. Some had been in Royal circles back when I was Queen-Sio Bibble had been only a few months from retirement. All had indeed been killed, with no survivors. I felt immeasurable sorrow for what had happened, as while some may have been connected with the Resistance, others were simply trying to make the best of a bad situation-fight for their planet in the proper way. And now they had paid for it with their lives…

I could sense the emotions of the people. Sorrow…disbelief…anger. The tide was turning on Naboo, it seemed…and I was terrified at what it may eventually lead to.

"At this juncture, we must ask ourselves-who among our number could possibly be capable of committing such a cowardly and vile attack on our democratic process? Who could be despicable enough to attempt to assassinate a monarch of Naboo and their entire ruling Council? Well, they are not the first to try and assassinate a democratically elected official-remember Senator Amidala and the bombing on the landing platform at Coruscant that killed her decoy, another loyal daughter of Naboo, instead? Well, the perpetrators of that atrocity were brought down…and I promise no less for those responsible for today's attack. You have my word as Queen of Naboo…"

Corde'…that memory still tears at me. It was disgusting me at how Palpatine was willing to use personal tragedies in my life to push his own agenda, while simultaneously twisting the knife to ensure that I knew that I was no longer that woman anymore. How much more would I be put through…?

"I can now reveal who is responsible. One hour ago, I received an anonymous message from a Resistance cell claiming responsibility for the bombing. They claimed responsibility for the attack, citing it as a response in kind for the resurrection of the death penalty against their members. They intended to miss me and take out the councillors deliberately, claiming that I needed to see the damage that my actions were doing to our planet. That this was simply a warning of what is to come…"

I stepped forward, so that there could be no mistaking what I was about to say.

"Here is my warning of what is to come. You will be hunted down like the dogs that you are and brought to face the justice of the Imperial system for the abhorrent crimes that you have perpetrated. The victims will have their justice, and you will face your justified executions in front of the people that you have appalled and horrified through your depraved and cowardly actions. My Royal Inquisitor and her forces will work tirelessly to bring you down, but she cannot do it alone."

I let the crowd work into a frenzy, then die down before I continued.

"You all need to do your part to ensure this planet is safe and ordered for us all to live out our daily lives. So, I am now declaring that a special department of the Imperial Security forces that are acting as peacekeepers on this planet will be formed, and a special HoloNet communication frequency will be set up that will allow you to report anything to them regarding suspected Resistance activity. You do not need to give your identity, and you may even be rewarded if your information leads to a capture. Any other lawbreaking that is reported will also be investigated. We must all do our bit to ensure that these murderers are brought to justice…"

I finished my speech and walked away back into the palace. My mind was reeling with the magnitude of the tissue of lies that I was spreading, and it was only getting worse as my reign as the Black Queen went on. How much worse was this going to get…?

What had really happened appalled me immeasurably…tore at my soul and sickened me to my core. How could something like this have happened…how could I have allowed this to happen!?

It had not been a Resistance cell who had killed the Councillors.

They had not been in contact to claim responsibility for the bombing. They had not been in contact at all, and would be just as shocked to hear of the bombing as anyone else on Naboo. By Shiraya, it stood to reason that some of them had even lost resistance members among the Council!

It had in fact been the Shadow Angels that had been responsible.

The Council Chamber was built to be sealed off, in the event of an invasion-another holdover from the Trade Federation's occupation of the planet. A sealed room with a secret passage to allow escape in the event of attack…and it had been turned on everyone in the room.

I had been waiting in the secret passage, in my Royal Inquisitor armour, and my Shadow Angels-in full Trooper armour-had entered the room, and sealed it off from the outside. I then watched as the Shadow Angels slaughtered everybody in the room without any hint of mercy given. Blaster fire rained all over the room, wiping out all in its path. Some tried to flee down the passage, and there they ran into me…and my conditioning forced me to act to stop them. I killed Sio Bibble personally, to my everlasting shame and regret.

Once everyone was dead, all that was left to do was to destroy the evidence…An incendiary bomb would destroy the room, erasing all hints of blaster fire…and any hints that the councillors had been dead prior to the blast. The Angels had been extra-thorough, making sure to plant the bomb in a place where Resistance cells might plant one had they actually tried to do something on this level. The bodies were incinerated, innocent and Resistance alike. All were far more valuable to the Emperor dead than alive…and once again, it had been me that had been responsible for carrying out his depraved will. I lost good friends today…good, honest, dependable people of Naboo…

Some had indeed fought against my increasing use of Imperial authority, and some had merely tried to stem the tide of my potentially tyrannical rule by using democratic arguments…just the tactics that I would have used myself to bring down a dictator. Now I was the tyrant, using abhorrent methods to bring down my "enemies"…no matter how innocent.

The worst part of this was that the slaughter was far from finished.

On the contrary, the nightmare was still unfolding…and another purge was looming.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two: The Purge

**One last chapter to detail the fall of Naboo, before we go for a time skip and show the Black Queen's Imperial reign in detail. **

**Keep your eyes open for a character from the films...**

**I did have another name for this chapter, but it referenced a group from history that I personally despise, so I changed it. Hope you're all still enjoying this. Send me a review-I will reply to them and it's nice to be able to engage readers with debates.**

**THE EMPEROR'S SHADOW: **

**THE BLACK QUEEN**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: THE PURGE**

When I ascended to the throne as the Black Queen, Naboo had its own security forces. They were backed up by Imperial "peacekeeping" forces, who were slowly but surely working their way into a position of power, ensured by my actions in my double role of Black Queen and Royal Inquisitor. Under the name of battling the anarchist actions of the degenerate Resistance, I had stolen precious freedoms from the Naboo people and home forces, and had slowly but surely reduced the Security Forces' role in maintaining law and order by portraying them as incompetent at best, complicit at worst.

Now the Council is dead, wiped out by a black ops mission blamed officially on the Resistance. A investigation was under way to find out how such a grievous security lapse could happen…a complete fabrication, of course. But the story of how Naboo became an oppressive dictatorship was not yet complete. There was one more atrocity to commit…

And I would be the one to lead it.

I had received my orders from the Emperor, and the Shadow Angels were ready for action.

The sickening feeling rose in the pit of my stomach as I considered what was about to happen. Nonetheless, my conditioning forced me to continue. I took the elevator down to the armoury, where the Shadow Angels awaited, having taken the time to go down before me to don their full armour. I took my own room, and changed from my Royal regalia to the black sinister armour of the Royal Inquisitor. Replacing one monster with another…

Ready for battle, I stepped out. The Shadow Angels were waiting, fully armoured. They all stood silently to attention, like well-drilled troops. The commander stepped forward and stated plainly in a voice devoid of emotion.

"Angels ready to commence, Royal Inquisitor."

No pleasantries, no humanity. Just a remorseless killing machine…

"Are the additional forces ready?" I asked.

"Affirmative" came the filtered reply.

I nodded, accepting the Emperor's orders to be satisfactorily carried out.

"Let's begin it…" I spoke.

The commander nodded, then spoke her orders.

"Move out, as per your orders."

We headed out through secret passages into the dark Theed streets. The night was pitch black, lending us a greater degree of stealth than we would normally get, our black armours blending into the shadows seamlessly. The air was heavy with the stench of death, though that could just be my guilt over what happened affecting my recollection of events. What we were about to do was wrong…was truly evil. But I could do nothing to resist my orders, and the Shadow Angels were too hardline Imperial to even question orders, let alone refuse them. Ideal Imperial operatives…

We had reached our destination…

The headquarters of the Naboo Security Forces.

There was a meeting taking place in secret, where the Naboo security officers were going to talk about the increasing influence-though some called it corruption-of the Imperial Stormtroopers in the law enforcement processes on the planet. It was a hot topic of discussion, especially given recent events-a lot of people were questioning their roles if they were to have to play a part in state sponsored public executions. What would come out of this meeting, nobody knew…but the fact that they were holding the meeting at all showed how dire they saw their situation.

Unfortunately, one officer had somehow aroused the suspicions of one of the Stormtroopers, who had reported it. This had been forwarded to the Royal Inquisitor, who had come to his apartment with the Shadow Angels. We had dragged him to a secret facility, where we had literally beaten the information out of him about this meeting. He was being kept in custody, so he couldn't confirm that he had been forced to spill the beans on the secret meeting.

The security forces likely had contacts in the Resistance-some of their number probably were resistance themselves. So, our orders from the Emperor were very clear…

We sneaked into the building, the Shadow Angels leading the charge in an extreme Black Ops style raid. Anyone who we spotted was stunned, cuffed, and hidden. There were enough of us to keep taking people out without arousing suspicion. All went down before we noticed, and all were hidden away before anyone else noticed their absence. This was a testament to the ruthless efficiency of the Shadow Angels-wherever the Emperor had found them, they were very accurate shots, and were very gifted in the art of stealth. Their ruthlessness and lack of any emotion whatsoever was also chillingly well suited to an operation such as this.

Finally, we were outside the meeting room. It was being held in the basement of the building-it was supposed to be highly top secret, so none of the offices or regular meeting rooms could be used. We had traversed the entire building, stunning everyone we could find, and so far we had not let anyone know that we were even inside. The occupants in the meeting-discussing a course of action that could be seen as treasonous by the Emperor-would have no idea what was about to happen to them.

However, before the operation began, a couple of preliminaries were required.

I activated a hidden comlink.

"Commander Rax, are all of the exits to the building sealed?" I asked.

"Affirmative, Royal Inquisitor" came the filtered reply at the other end.

Nowhere to go for anyone in this building…

I then changed channels.

"All squads report in and confirm readiness…" I carried on.

I went through every channel, and every squad of stormtroopers reported in.

All was ready. The rats were in the traps…all we had to do was close them.

"Commence the operation…" I said.

At this moment, the Shadow Angels, who had taken position at every entrance and exit to the basement, broke down the entrances and stormed into the room, firing stun shots to incapacitate everyone in the meeting. All were taken by surprise-a few tried reaching for blasters, but were cut down by the Angels' precision shooting.

Across Naboo, there were squads of stormtroopers ready and waiting for the commence signal. The Empire had been shipping in extra troops on the quiet, ready for tonight. The intended target was every member of the Naboo Security Forces…without exception. Resistance member or not, all got stunned and carted off to various Imperial prison ships to await interrogation.

As for the group in the meeting room, there was only one left standing-the man who had called the meeting in the first place. A veteran of the Naboo Invasion by the Trade Federation, and a loyal and dependable son of Naboo-and another ghost from the past that I no longer was entitled to, or so the Emperor believed. A man whose one eye not covered in an electronic eyepatch stared me down. His hands were raised as he was faced with every single Shadow Angel pointing her gun at him, but his eye told of a warrior's instincts.

Captain Gregar Typho.

Another pang of guilt tore at my heart. This man had saved my life at the landing platform when a bounty hunter later identified as Zam Wesell had planted a bomb intended for me, by arranging for me to use my old decoy gambit. The man who had continued to keep me safe all throughout my time as Senator. By Shiraya, he had even urged me against going to Mustafar to confront my husband! If only I had heeded his advice…His eye spoke of deep haunting, as if the feeling that he had sent me to my 'death' weighed heavily on him every moment he lived. He had let me go…and the next thing he knew was of my death. He had even attended my funeral procession…I had seen him.

I wanted to comfort him. I wanted to tell him that I had survived. That the guilt wasn't his…

But I could not break my conditioning. Besides, how could I bear to tell him that I was the malignant entity that was step-by-step corrupting the planet that he and I loved so much?

To his credit, there was a warrior's glint in his eye too. If any of these officers was allied with the Resistance, it had to be Tycho.

"Captain Tycho…you are under arrest for high treason."

Tycho gave a small smile.

"The Royal Inquisitor…I was wondering when you would be moving against the Security Forces. I've seen it coming from a parsec away…the slow and steady sidelining of the Naboo security forces in favour of Imperial Stormtroopers. The public executions…state endorsed murder. Your Black Queen is slowly dragging Naboo into the Empire, by any means necessary. Amidala was right…this is how liberty dies."

I felt a pang of emotion as an old memory surfaced. But I buried it, not wishing to relive those terrible days of the declaration of the New Order and the fall of the Jedi…and the rise of Vader.

"The Black Queen learned of our meeting, and sent her loyal attack dog I trust? You may think of yourself as a powerful figure, but believe me when I say this Royal Inquisitor, I've been around enough powerful figures…people who could inspire with words and force of personality. You, Royal Inquisitor, are simply a vicious dog on her leash…"

Oh, how right you were, Tycho…not that I could tell him this.

"I assume you're planning to arrest us all and have us all publicly executed on false charges of resistance collaboration? Is that the Black Queen's grand scheme? If so, then I'll save you the trouble and just reveal what you want to know…not that it'll do you any good, Inquisitor."

The contempt in his voice cut me deep, but I had to ask…and my orders complied.

"Explain…now." My harsh, metallic tones barked.

"Qarsh Panaka was my uncle, and he was murdered by an agent of the Empire, I know it. So, I took a position in the Resistance to avenge his death, but also to save my home planet. It's what Amidala would have done…fight for what she believed in. So that's what I've done. I've been rebuilding the Resistance. We've suffered a lot of losses, but we've got to the point where we can begin to properly fight your Black Queen and her evil rule. Public executions…! There is no place for that on Naboo!"

I felt a pang of regret as I knew that he was right.

"I resented the public executions, and I knew that I wasn't the only one. So we did join with the Resistance. We taught them how to plan, how to shoot, and how to co-ordinate. They are now a strong fighting force. Hopefully more than a match for your Queen's loyal bucketheads…"

One question entered my mind.

"Why are you telling me this?"

He glared at me, his face showing no fear.

"Because it won't matter what I tell you. You'll execute some of us, but some of us have already escaped under your very nose. We've been extracting key figures since the Black Queen took over, and we've got enough to keep the Resistance running. The war for Naboo has begun, Royal Inquisitor…"

He raised his blaster, not pointing it at the Angels.

"Besides, you won't interrogate me…I don't plan on going with you."

Before we or anyone else could stop him, he had raised his blaster and shot himself in the head.

I felt time slow down as his body hit the floor, taking with it another of my loyal allies. He had killed himself, to prevent himself being interrogated and the Empire learning the key information that he had on the Resistance, which was now gaining in strength-bolstered by several escaped Security officers. How had this exodus been going on all this time? Had the entire organisation been concealing the extraction of its members? What did this mean for those who had already been caught-were these only lower grade members? Ones willing to die for their cause?

Looking down with regret at Tycho's body, I could only resume my role as Inquisitor.

"Process them…" I ordered.

Two weeks later, I stood in full Black Queen regalia in front of the crowd. The Shadow Angels commander was once again resuming the role of Royal Inquisitor, flanked by a few Angels-the others in their role as handmaidens accompanying me.

In the courtyard knelt at least two hundred Security forces members. All of them bound and gagged, so that there could be no protests of innocence or martyr-creating speeches. Just executions…

The interrogations had yielded information, but nothing major on the Resistance. There were a few arrests here and there, but it appeared all we had were those responsible for maintaining the escape routes and keeping the cover stories intact. All were defiant in the face of certain death, ready to die if it meant that the Resistance that they had rebuilt would one day free Naboo. Tycho had been right-he had indeed rebuilt the Resistance it seemed, along the lines that he and his uncle Qarth Panaka had believed in, and any key information he had taken to his grave. Some had indeed known nothing, and currently languished in prison awaiting the judgement of the Black Queen…

But the message for the people of Naboo, and the Imperial forces of the Black Queen, was clear.

The Resistance were out there…and they were simply biding their time.

In the meantime, there was one more atrocity to carry out.

"People of Naboo, I give to you your traitors…the men and women responsible for allowing the Council Chamber bombing to take place, the ones who let the perpetrators and other Resistance members escape from their rightful justice and carry on perpetuating their brand of anarchy. These Security forces were collaborating with the lawless Resistance, and henceforth proved that they are not fit to live in the New Order."

I could hear calls of "Justice!" and "Avenge the Council!" from the gathered crowd. The atmosphere was more toxic, far more venomous…they were baying for blood, and I could not believe it.

"The Security Forces are henceforth disbanded, with immediate effect. Full control of planetary security will be handed over to the Imperial military, who will dispatch additional Stormtroopers to the planet to maintain law and order. Those among the Security Forces who were not found guilty of Resistance activity were nonetheless guilty of inaction and complicit in the horrific actions of the Resistance. So they have been offered a chance to redeem themselves by volunteering for the Imperial Stormtrooper Academy, or the Fighter Pilot Academy for those who are part of the Space Fighter Corps. Both groups have been offered a chance to become part of the Imperial machine, where they will hopefully return as loyal sons and daughters of the Empire. Just as this planet deserves…"

The "offer" was not voluntary at all. Any Security guard or officer who had little to nothing to do with the Resistance had been conscripted to the Stormtrooper Academy for a gruelling course of dehumanisation and reshaping from which not all of them would survive. And those who did would return as loyal shock troops or killer pilots for the Empire. The Naboo Security Forces as I had known them were well and truly gone.

"But as for these traitors, there can be only one fate. I have come among you to demonstrate the price of treason to every being on this planet. Captain Gregar Tycho admitted to treason, but then committed a cowardly suicide just to avoid the might of my righteous justice. None of you will be able to follow his example, I can assure you. I will have order and let anyone who wishes to disrupt that order behold what will happen to them. In the name of the Empire, I sentence all of you to death. May Shiraya have mercy on your souls…"

I looked at the Shadow Angels commander in the guise of the Royal Inquisitor.

"Royal Inquisitor, carry out the sentence."

The Royal Inquisitor nodded, and then stepped forward.

"Squad…ready weapons."

The executions were brutal and clean. One shot to the head, then another to the person behind. By the end, there was an unbelievable pile of corpses…the last of the once proud Naboo Security Forces. The force that Panaka and Tycho had given their lives for, now just as dead as them. The loyal security forces that had stood for law, order and the protection of rights and liberties had been well and truly purged. And it had been their most loved Queen that had carried out the sentence…the fact that any of these would have gladly died for me hung over me like a shroud.

My heart-the part of my heart that I could still call my own-was heavy.

No more Council, and no more Security Forces. All of these Naboo institutions had been eliminated. The Royal House of Naboo was taken care of, and the once proud Queen under house arrest.

The Imperial Machine was ready to fully take over Naboo, with the Black Queen at the top. I now had nothing stopping me from doing what I desired, but my desires were enslaved to those of the Emperor. The resistance was out there, rebuilding and biding their time, but I could only be pessimistic about the likelihood of their success in freeing Naboo from the Imperial machine.

The reign of the Black Queen could now begin properly…


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three: Imperial Order

Merry Christmas!

This was originally due to be one massive chapter, but I decided to stick with my standard chapter length. It's a more reasonable length to keep pumping out, but with room for expansion should it be required, and it's easier to consume I'd imagine. So I've started work on the next chapter already, therefore hopefully it won't be too long a wait for the next one.

Welcome back to Naboo, one year later...the reign of the Black Queen has now truly begun...

**THE EMPEROR'S SHADOW: **

**THE BLACK QUEEN**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: IMPERIAL ORDER**

The courtyard of Theed was lined with stormtroopers, their white armour glistening in the Naboo sun. It was one year since the culling of the Naboo Security Forces, and a lot had changed on Naboo over the past year. If I could respond to what I had seen, I would be in a state of fear and loathing at the sights that I have seen…the acts that I have done. But I was still as controlled as ever by the serum, still powerless to stop my own actions. Still a passenger in my own body..

Today was a very special day on Naboo.

I was making a rare public appearance, and a sizeable crowd had gathered, all wearing black to mark the anniversary of the events of the events one year prior. However, the square was cordoned off with a sizeable Imperial presence. The crowds were lining the street, however, baying to get a view of their Queen and the new arrival that everyone was waiting on.

The Imperial shuttle, a new Lambda Class Shuttle, descended on the courtyard. It made its landing, the tension in the surrounding area building. There were only two people in the galaxy who could generate this much awe and trepidation…and I knew for a fact that this wasn't Darth Vader, as he was (according to rumour) pursuing another group of Jedi who had somehow survived Order 66.

The ramp descended, and a group of scarlet-hued Imperial Royal Guard descended, taking their places to ensure that the shuttle's main occupant would be protected to the utmost when he made his grand arrival. I stood in my place at the bottom of the ramp, my mind reeling with the impending terror that was about to descend. It was one thing to have him manipulate me from Imperial Center, but for him to be here…

The Emperor walked down the ramp. I bowed in greeting.

"Rise, Black Queen…" he responded, raising his hand. I did so.

He walked down the red carpet that had been laid out, with his Royal Guard escort taking positions ahead, beside and behind him to cover all directions. My Handmaidens were sitting this engagement out, instead being clad in their armour, being accompanied by the Royal Inquisitor-once again the ruthless and emotionally dead commander of the Shadow Angels. They took positions along with the Royal Guard, so that both of us were protected as we walked beside each other. The Royal Inquisitor walked directly behind us.

"You have done well, Black Queen…" he said, as we walked.

Thank you, Your Excellency." I replied, my words chosen by my well-honed conditioning.

"We have a lot to show you about how Naboo now functions." I continued.

A lot of what I had to show him would have disgusted me, had I been in a position to act. But I wasn't, and I couldn't even show my hatred for such acts as I had perpetrated over the last twelve months...

We passed a horde of Gungans, being led along by a group of stormtroopers that were being referred to as 'Aquatroopers', as they had gear that allowed them to operate underwater. The Gungans were walking with bowed heads, wrists in binders, the fight literally knocked out of them…

"The slave labour force for the underwater world projects is coming along nicely, Your Majesty" I commented upon seeing the horde of Gungans.

I could only think of Jar Jar Binks-he had never been the most careful Gungan, nor the most well liked, but in the end he had at least stood up for what he believed was wrong. How he would have felt upon seeing this sight…the memory of my old friend, a fellow senator and representative of his race, still stung-especially when I remembered how long our two races had been enemies. Now all of those efforts were rendered utterly wasted, all for the racist pride of the Empire.

"The Aquatroopers acquitted themselves adequately, Black Queen?" The Emperor asked.

"Better…the cities fell within a month. The Gungans put up some fight, but it was mostly with the same primitive weaponry that they used against the Trade Federation. It didn't take long for sheer force of numbers to overwhelm them…" I continued, the words tasting of betrayal.

"And Boss Nass?" Palpatine asked. My emotional pain returned as I recalled another old friend. The stubborn, obstinate old Gungan leader that had brought an end to the Gungans' isolationist policy and helped me to bring both our races to an age of peace only dreamed off previously. A member of my funeral procession…

"Executed in the Square by the Royal Inquisitor herself." I answered.

That murder had been committed by myself…and I could not feel more self-loathing over it if I tried. Another friend, another valued ally, simply discarded…and for what!?

"So, how did you subdue the Gungans once they had surrendered?" Palpatine asked.

"Simple…the Shadow Angels rounded up Gungans at random, pulled them from the hordes that had survived the fighting. They executed them on the spot, decimating one tenth of the surviving Gungan population on the spot. After that, the remaining Gungans submitted to anything we wished. As all that oppose us shall, in time."

My voice had pride in its syllables, but inside I felt utterly enraged and in despair at the actions of my Shadow Angels. Whoever they had been, they were no longer clearly. They were utterly dead inside, striking remorselessly and mercilessly. I had stopped wondering who these women were-it was now obvious that these were nightmares rendered from darkness itself. What had it taken for the Empire to destroy them so completely and for the Emperor to breathe his evil soul into each of them?

The Emperor was looking round at the hordes of people gathered to meet them. I could see him smiling under his hooded robes. Some of the people were staring stony-faced, keeping any emotions they felt for this malignant entity firmly in check. Others were looking at him with a blood-curdling fear written into every inch of their face-even then only seeing him for only a fraction of what he truly was. Others stared at him with reverence, a slavish devotion that meant that they were now trapped in the Imperial system. Still others were looking at him with a resigned expression that confessed their recognition of the trap that they had been ensnared in, and their acceptance that they could do nothing to escape it. The range of different expressions astonished me…

"How are your efforts progressing at destroying the Resistance?" he finally asked.

I thought back at the last two years…all that I had seen, and all that I had done…

"Dormant for now…rebuilding, planning, scheming. Licking their wounds, cowering…" I spoke. The words again tasted like wet ash in my mouth, but I could not stop them. They no longer shocked me-I was slowly becoming numb to the pain of having my very words betray me.

"Patience, Black Queen, you will have them in time. I feel that this will be true…" he reassured me.

What he meant by the latter statement I was unsure of, but my conditioning kept me silent. I simply kept on walking beside the Emperor, my face utterly impenetrable beneath my mask. Closed off from the universe…

At that point, we passed a group of aliens staring stoically at myself and the Emperor. Mixed races stood in a group together, staring a hole into the Emperor's chest. I felt a sudden surge of horror…

To my abject horror, they opened fire and slaughtered the aliens instantly.

No provocation, no aggression. Just cold-blooded murder.

Inside my head, I was utterly horrified. I could not believe that my Shadow Angels had executed a group of aliens in an unjustifiable act of cold-blooded murder. But I could not act on these, as my conditioning had already kicked in…

"Angels…examine the bodies." I simply spoke. No reprimand for my murderous operatives. And what made it worse is the fact that the crowd simply stood silently and watched it all happen. No outcry, no screams of horror, no attempts to stop these horrific actions…it chilled my blood to the core to realise that incidents such as these had become so routine that the citizenry had become utterly desensitised to it.

The Shadow Angels checked the bodies of the aliens for identification. Soon, one stood up.

"Found this on this alien scum here…" she pointed to a wolf-like alien lying dead on the ground.

She handed over an identification card, which even I could tell was a fake.

"Check the other bodies…" I said, handing it over to the Royal Inquisitor.

The squad found blasters and thermal detonators on the other bodies.

I took a moment to speak to the crowd.

"These aliens were obviously a Resistance hit squad, sent on a cowardly mission to strike at the heart of the Empire. With my Shadow Angels on guard detail, they stood no hope of accomplishing their mission. They were intercepted and prevented from acting, being executed for the safety of all. Long live the Emperor." My words were cold, calm and collected. Few could guess that the Emperor had chosen every word through the force.

"Long live the Emperor!" some in the crowd shouted in response.

"Well done, Black Queen. It seems your Shadow Angels are very effective servants…" the Emperor commented from beneath his black robes, his composure utterly unshaken by the events of the last few minutes. He had been in no real danger-that much was clear. The Shadow Angels had simply fired upon some aliens, and only found out later that they were an alien hit squad, sent in to assassinate the Emperor. This had not mattered, as they were dead before they had the chance to put their plan into action. It was an anti-alien attack, and far from the first that the Angels had committed. They seemed to fire upon any aliens they saw these days…and for someone who had fought for all races' freedoms, not just humans, it was truly disheartening and sickening to see myself allied with such monsters, even if I had no choice in the matter.

With the demonstration made, we proceeded through the crowds to our next destination in the Emperor's tour of the newly Imperialised capital of Naboo…


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four: Re-Educating Naboo

**New chapter time!**

**Okay, so it took a little longer than I'd anticipated (a little thing called New Year's Eve was a contributing factor) but on the positive side, I know what I want to do for the next chapter too. After that...still undecided. So, new chapter hopefully soon after this one. Yay...?**

**I do not hold with any of the views expelled in this one-this is merely to highlight how bad the Empire can be. Racism is wrong-no ifs, ands or buts. **

**I actually didn't find Jar Jar Binks that bad a character, for the record...**

**THE EMPEROR'S SHADOW: **

**THE BLACK QUEEN**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR: RE-EDUCATING NABOO**

The Imperial inspection tour was continuing.

After a very self-serving and manipulative speech in the shadow of the Theed Royal Palace, which received a mixed reception from the crowds, we proceeded to the next stage of the inspection via landspeeder. This was all the while accompanied by the Shadow Angels. My skin still crawled to be near them after their anti-alien murders earlier…

The Emperor wished to view the future of Naboo, so that was exactly what I was showing him.

We had arrived at a new building for Naboo, some way outside Theed.

The Naboo Imperial Academy.

This place was a real kick in the teeth for me, as it had once been my country residence while I was Queen of Naboo. I had spent many precious hours there, whenever I needed to spend some time outside of Theed and just be myself. I was able to keep hold of it, and it became my residence when I was Senator. In the wake of my "death", I could only assume that it had been obtained by the Empire, and converted into a school for 'privileged' sons and daughters of Naboo.

We were due to inspect this educational establishment…

As soon as we entered, I could see the Imperial propaganda all over the place. There were recruitment posters for the Imperial Military and the Imperial Navy everywhere, some depicting Darth Vader demanding all loyal sons and daughters serve in his name to bring order to the galaxy. Others simply pointed out that there were spots open, asking if they would be the ones to fill them. It was quite simple and yet clever. The propaganda was working very effectively…

The Emperor looked over at the posters curiously.

"How are recruitment numbers from this planet, Black Queen?" he asked.

"More than tripled over the last year. It'll increase once other measures are taken." I stated, knowing already what these special measures were, and they appalled me…

The Emperor looked around the room at the other posters. These branded resistance fighters as terrorists, vilifying the people who were fighting and dying to liberate the planet. There were simple smear posters, and others listing "Enemies of the Empire"-resistance members that had been dealt with, and the circumstances of their deaths. False or distorted information, naturally, intended to give the impression that these were all traitors who died like dogs. Others advised people to inform the Imperial authorities of any suspected Resistance members or activity. They even gave contact details, and some on top of this promised a reward from the Black Queen for their loyalty to the Empire and to Naboo.

I could not recognise the planet anymore.

The Emperor walked beside me, the Shadow Angels accompanying us both, along with the ever-present Royal Guard beside the Emperor. As we walked, we were met by a woman in traditional Naboo dress, but with a brooch emblazoned with the Imperial insignia. She was tall and red-headed, with the hair left to hang down her back. She was smiling, and gave a bow to both of us.

"Your Imperial Highness…and your Royal Majesty. To what do we owe this incredible honour!?" she exclaimed, showing the right amount of reverence to appease the Emperor.

"We wish to inspect your school, to ensure that it lives up to Imperial standards." I simply spoke. My harsh metallic tones did not seem to intimidate the woman, nor did the Emperor's sinister presence. If anything, she seemed utterly enraptured at being in the presence of the most powerful man in the galaxy. Not a promising sign for the future of Naboo…

"Headmistress…your facility is ready for inspection?" I asked.

The woman nodded. "I did not know that this was a likely event, but I believed that if we held ourselves to the idea that the Emperor could walk in at any moment, then we would never be caught out if it did happen. It ensures our standards are kept at sufficiently high standards."

"Commendable…" the Emperor stated. The headmistress smiled with pride.

"If you'll follow me…" she invited.

"So what is the purpose of this facility?" the Emperor asked. Of course, as he had set it up through his control of me, he was already fully aware. However, this was a closely guarded secret, known to only himself, so he had to keep up the façade. Not that he had any problem with this-secrets and deceptions were his forte' after all.

"This facility is a school for the children of Naboo's nobles and elites, or anyone promising, for them to be educated in the Imperial system. They are the future of this planet, and therefore the future of the Imperial presence here. They need the best education possible if they are to embrace the New Order and serve their planet, and their glorious Emperor."

The woman spoke with obvious pride when describing what was essentially a school for those who would keep the wheels of dictatorship moving. I was disgusted, but as ever, said nothing.

"Our academy is expected to produce the new Imperial elite, the officers, commanders and governors of the future. Thanks to our top-grade education, we expect to be one of the finest sources young Imperial officers in a few short years. But in all honesty, Your Excellency, I'd like to show you our academy rather than tell you about it. I hope you'll be impressed…"

"Lead on…" the Emperor simply said.

The headmistress took us to a classroom. This one had a group of youths learning what appeared to be a biology lesson. On the table, visible from the door and surrounded by the children, was what appeared to be a Gungan body-no doubt one who had been slain in one of the recent battles. I overheard some of the lecture being given by the teacher, and it was truly sickening.

"As you can see, the Gungan body is built for survival underwater, which makes it well adapted for aquatic worlds such as this. They also have a warrior mentality which shows their primitive society in contrast with ours-and their recent losses in the rebellions show their inferiority when faced with well-trained troops such as the Imperial Stormtrooper Corps…However, their underwater prowess does make them suited for simple labour on aquatic worlds, making them useful to the New Order."

I tuned out, as I could feel my blood boiling at the outright lying being committed here. Gungans were proud warriors, and here they were being likened to primitive savages! Everything we had fought and died for, Nubians and Gungans alike…it was all being rewritten for the needs of the Empire. It disgusted me…it desecrated Jar Jar Binks' memory and violated my legacy…

And there was nothing that I could do about it.

The Emperor merely nodded, however.

"Important lessons…teach the children how special they are to be human…"

Moving on from this horrific display, we soon found another class in progress. This one appeared to be a history class, and this one also prompted the part of me that was still Padme' Amidala to baulk in horror and revulsion…

"As we know, Padme' Amidala fought for our world's freedom. She learned this by realising that the Republic as it stood would not support her or oppose the droid armies of the Trade Federation, thus proving its weakness and inadequacy to rule. She therefore learned that the only way to truly rule is through force, a lesson that she put to use when taking back Naboo from the invaders. Force is therefore the only way to ensure that order is maintained, as it is through the diplomacy pursued in the succeeding ten years that the Confederacy of Independent Systems was able to build into the threat to galactic peace that resulted in the Clone Wars. Once diplomacy was proven to be the failure that it is as a philosophy, the use of force was applied and this ultimately won the war. So the lesson from history is clear-the use of force is the only to rule and to expel one's enemies, and Padme' Amidala can be seen as a pioneer of this on Naboo, as well as a loyal supporter of our illustrious Emperor throughout his rise to power. Such a tragic loss…what an illustrious ruler she may have been under the Imperial system…"

This was what they were bring taught!? I had opposed the Military Creations Act, I had fought only when it became necessary…and I had opposed the Empire in its infancy. How could that be so distorted to make me a paragon of the Empire!? Using me as a martyr to inspire loyalty in the next generation of Imperial officers…How dare they defile my legacy like that!?

But, of course, as per my conditioning, I remained silent.

I could hear the voice of the Emperor in my head, however, even as he stood next to me.

"Welcome to the New Order, my Shadow…behold all which you made possible."

I felt my stomach drop out at that point…

We eavesdropped on several different classes, including a Physical Education class where they were being taught physical combat using dummies of various aliens to illustrate the different physical differences that the classes were branding as "weaknesses", but I wasn't paying too much attention as I was in a sort of mental haze that was a mixture of anger and despair. Perhaps it was the clear defilement of all that Naboo stood for, maybe it was the fact that the monster who had enslaved me was looming over me, another possibility was the fact that I was arguably responsible for all of this on a number of levels. In truth, it was likely a combination of all of these.

But there was one last shock left for me…

One that shook me to my core.

The Emperor finally gave his views on the classes.

"This facility is indeed exemplary…the future of the Empire is surely in these walls, and I look forward to watching these futures unfold. As for these students…they are notified and brought straight here when they are accepted?" he asked.

The headmistress nodded. "They are. Ah, here's two new intakes now…from the illustrious House of Naberrie', no less. How fitting it is to have the flesh and blood of our beloved Queen Amidala here…"

I looked to a pair of doors, and I felt my stomach contract.

Being led in by stormtroopers, as well as another woman in Naboo dress, were my two nieces Ryoo and Pooja. They were the children of my sister Solana and her husband Jerrod. I had last seen them at my funeral procession. They had grown since then, but I still saw them as my little nieces and it truly pained me to see them in the presence of the stormtroopers. Ryoo was trying to remain defiant, her dark eyes flashing with strength (no doubt put on to keep Pooja's spirits up), while Pooja was looking at the Emperor and myself with…what had to be an awestruck reverence.

Were they to be students here!? By Shiraya, please don't let it be true…

"There was no trouble, I hope?" the Headmistress asked the woman.

She shook her head.

"The parents were reluctant to hand over their children, but all it took was stunning the husband to persuade the mother to see sense. The younger one did not see this as she was in another room at the time. She came willingly-the older one is slightly more reluctant."

The headmistress nodded. "That can be worked on. Thank you…"

She then looked on the new arrivals. "Welcome to the Imperial Academy, girls…"

Pooja was walking up to the Emperor.

A sickening feeling built in the pit of my stomach…

To my horror and astonishment, Pooja simply walked up to us both and did a graceful curtsey.

"Your Highness…your Imperial Majesty…I am honoured to meet you both."

I was forced to respond by my conditioning.

"And where did you learn such graceful manners, little one?" I asked.

Pooja smiled.

"Mummy always tells me to show the proper respect to royalty…and those who keep us safe from the bad people. You both keep everybody safe…"

The Emperor chuckled to himself. He looked down at Pooja, smiling.

"Such manners…child, you will go far in this Academy. It's a pleasure to meet you…"

"Thank you, your Highness" she said, giving a graceful bow.

Ryoo looked just as happy about this development as I felt…She remained utterly silent, not wishing to acknowledge either of us. She simply stood where she was…was it out of defiance, or pure fear?

However, before I could ponder on the question much longer, she and Pooja were immediately ushered away to begin their schooling.

As for the Emperor, he watched the pair being led off by the woman that had brought them here, and my mind was awash with worries. Would they become just like the students here? Ryoo was defiant now, but how long could that front last? And Pooja…she was already succumbing to the conditioning thanks to her impeccable manners. So young, so vulnerable…And their parents…I had not had to move on them as the Black Queen yet, but if they were resistant to having their children being taken away, how long would that last? And Ryoo…had she seen her father incapacitated?

My thoughts were interrupted by the Emperor in my head again.

"It's amazing what a recommendation to the right person can do…" he told me.

My head swirled at the implications of this statement…


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five: Demons And Angels

**Well, here we go...the reveal of the Shadow Angels. Enjoy...**

**Does the revelation work for you? Let me know...**

**THE EMPEROR'S SHADOW: **

**THE BLACK QUEEN**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE: DEMONS AND ANGELS**

The Emperor's visit to Naboo was almost complete. He had been inspecting the planet now that it was firmly under the boot heel of the Black Queen. He had visited an academy which would turn out Imperial officers, and he had also spent some time observing how I dispensed justice in his name. Now it was almost the time of his departure, but he had one final official duty to perform.

And this one would prompt a revelation that would turn me inside out.

The Emperor intended to honour the Shadow Angels for their services to the Empire…

I could not believe what I was hearing. This group of marauding psychopaths, fanatically loyal to the Empire and utterly murderous, obeying any order without question. Ones who had shown no sign of any free will of their own or personality beyond blind unquestioning obedience. They were utterly reprehensible, deeply indoctrinated into the Imperial system. They had been instrumental in spreading fear through the Naboo populace, slaughtering Resistance fighters in executions, and slaying any nonhumans that they saw. They were a symbol of the corruption spreading through the planet…

And Palpatine wanted me to give them a medal…Shiraya, why have you forsaken me!?

The ceremony took place in the courtyard of the palace, the very place where I had once handed the Globe of Peace to Boss Nass. So long ago…another lifetime, in many respects. So much had changed…the courtyard was still lined with people, and I was still dressed in my royal finery. Only this time, my face was hidden behind another ornate mask, and there were Imperial stormtroopers lining the crowds, their impassive helmets and clutched blasters leaving little doubt of their lack of hesitation in dealing with 'troublemakers'. For their part, the crowds were similar to those who had greeted the Emperor.

The Emperor himself stood at the steps beside me, flanked by his Imperial Royal Guard. The Royal Inquisitor was once again present, the leader of the Shadow Angels, but nobody knew how many Shadow Angels that there were exactly, so there was no reason to suspect that someone would notice that one was missing. The Angels themselves stood in line behind the Royal Inquisitor, a solid wall of black at the bottom of the stairs. All stood to attention, doing nothing and saying nothing, just like properly subservient soldiers.

The Emperor greeted the crowds.

"We are gathered here to commend some true Daughters of the Empire."

He indicated the women clad in armour at the bottom of the stairs.

"Shadow Angels, ascend..."

As if on cue, the line of women stepped slowly up the steps, their booted steps in perfect unison, led in the middle by the Royal Inquisitor. All of them bowed before the Emperor and myself, before remaining like that until the Emperor spoke again. "Rise…" They did so, standing rigidly to attention.

The Emperor then addressed the crowd.

"Black Queen, I leave it to you to explain the virtues of these figures."

Was he having some kind of sick joke!? Of course he was…wasn't all of this one sick joke to him?

"These women standing alongside the Royal Inquisitor are far more important than they look. You may not recognise them, but I can assure you that they have done sterling work in maintaining order on Naboo. They have been the main support for my diligent and loyal Royal Inquisitor here, and while I honour her for her tireless work in rooting out and destroying the Resistance cells that are infecting our beautiful world, her efforts would be nothing if it were not for the support of these women. All daughters of Naboo, all loyal to the Imperial doctrine, they are all that we should aspire to be-standing firm and assisting our loyal Imperial forces in the defence of law and order against the forces of anarchy and the deceitful Jedi order. So, they are to be recognised for their endeavours alongside my most loyal servant."

I felt the words choking me…these women were murderers, monsters. Black-hearted and soulless…daughters of Naboo!? How could I be saying that?

I was powerless to prevent myself calling forward the Royal Inquisitor and draping a medal around her neck. Nor could I stop myself from draping one around the neck of each of the twisted and evil daughters of the Imperial machine. I obeyed my conditioning and did what I was told…

Commending the women that were playing a key part in draining what made my planet so beautiful was truly sickening, but it also reminded me of how I was seen. The Black Queen was the woman these monsters served, and if I judged them a monster…what in the Force did that make me?

I watched the crowd as the Shadow Angels turned to face them.

The Emperor proclaimed loudly

"Your loyal servants of the Empire-pride of Naboo!"

These women had assisted a dictator dragged up from the blackest pits of the dark side.

They had assisted in state-sponsored murders through the installation of the Death Penalty.

They had assisted a tyrannical regime in persecuting their own people.

They had kidnapped citizens from their own homes, simply out of the belief that these people may be Resistance members, or may be harbouring Resistance members.

They had slaughtered loyal citizens of Naboo simply for not being human.

They had partaken in the slavery of an entire intelligent native species that they shared the world with. They had shown no remorse, no emotion, no mercy. Just fanatical loyalty and insatiable ruthlessness that would even put half of the Stormtrooper Corps to shame…

And these people were cheering them.

What was happening to Naboo?

What was I contributing to?

Finally, the ceremony wrapped up.

I was still clad in my Black Queen regalia, though this time I stood in my private quarters. The Emperor stood beside me, his Royal Guards standing outside the room, as were the Shadow Angels. We were completely alone.

The Emperor looked at me, his eyes boring deep into my soul.

Finally, he made his statement.

"I sense that there is something that you wish to ask me, my Shadow…"

Speaking honestly, as per my conditioning whenever he asked me a probing question like this (as was one particular quirk of my conditioning, but only he could trigger this response), I simply replied

"Yes, Master…"

He chuckled to himself and grinned an evil smile.

Looking straight at me, he nodded.

"Speak, my puppet…ask your question, but make no other showing of free will."

I looked dead at him.

"Who are the Shadow Angels? You identified them as Daughters of Naboo…who are those monsters?" The question came out before I could stop it, but it was too late now.

The Emperor smiled again, exposing his rotting teeth once more.

"This really bothers you, doesn't it? Interesting…" he observed.

"They are merciless, cold blooded killers, fanatically loyal to the Imperial system, and do not question orders-even when the orders are immoral. They are utterly emotionless and are willing to participate in state sponsored persecutions and executions. And they serve double lives, assisting me with mine as my handmaidens. I need to know…who are these black-hearted monsters?"

Palpatine cackled when he heard what I had to say.

"You call them monsters…have you seen how you come across, my servant?"

He looked around, as if deep in thought.

He finally gave an answer.

"Maybe you should know who has been serving you…standing by your side…"

However, beneath the hood, there was a glint in his eyes. Evil, cold…

"However, you should be careful with asking questions like those…"

He smiled menacingly beneath the hood.

"You might not like the answers…"

He then told me to summon the Angels. I did so, using a button. At once, all of the Shadow Angels-now back in their handmaiden outfits-stepped into the room, forming a circle around the pair of us.

The Emperor looked ecstatic with anticipation, which made my stomach contract.

"Shadow Angels…prepare to meet your Black Queen. See the true face beneath the mask…"

I could not believe this. I was to be allowed to unmask…? But why?

"I feel that in this instance, seeing your face should be encouraged…" he simply said.

Following my orders, I pulled off my headdress and removed my heavy mask.

Padme' Amidala was revealed to the Shadow Angels. My true face, revealed to them at last.

But to my horror, none of them reacted. Not a word…

The Emperor laughed.

"Time to reveal your identies, Shadow Angels…Shadow, you may respond freely."

One by one, the Shadow Angels pulled down their hoods and removed their masks.

And I was utterly stunned and horrified at who it turned out to be. This was not real…this could not be real…by Shiraya, please tell me that this is a nightmare…

The first to remove her mask was my double, my backup Royal Inquisitor, the one who led the Shadow Angels. The woman looking back at me had haunted my nightmares…

"By Shiraya, this is impossible…" I said simply.

The woman standing in front of me, the leader of this marauding group, was Sabe'. My best friend…

The other helmets came off too. Rabe', her young face flashing with evil eyes, Eirtae', her eyes a cold steely blue. Sache' and Yane', identical blank expressions. Even more recent friends such as Motee' and Dorme' were revealed. Each held an expression of cold ruthlessness, utterly dead eyes and no flicker of recognition for me. But there could be no mistaking them…even if I was at a loss to explain how I was seeing what I was seeing. All that I could hear was Palpatine's mocking laughter…

The monsters that had assisted myself as the Black Queen in subjugating the planet were all too familiar to me. Some of my best friends from my old life, now twisted and evil. How could this be…?

The Shadow Angels were my former handmaidens…


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six: Old Ghosts

**Cliffhanger resolution time! **

**Hope this is worth the wait...**

**Might end up taking a little break, to work out where to go from here with the story. Hope this tides people over.**

**THE EMPEROR'S SHADOW: **

**THE BLACK QUEEN**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX: OLD GHOSTS**

I stood there for at least a minute in stunned silence.

These women, these monsters, these Imperial assassins…the women who had helped to bring terror and prejudice to the streets of Naboo, kidnappers and murderers, one of whom had acted as the double of the Royal Inquisitor, the butcher of Theed…had been the handmaidens that had served me so diligently when I had served as Queen and Senator?

These women had been closer than servants. They had been friends…sisters.

And the worst was the woman standing in front of me.

Sabe'…the woman that I had spent at least three years mourning in the sanctuary of my own head. The woman who I had watched be cruelly murdered…by my own hand no less, as a test of the Emperor's brainwashing and body control device! How could she be alive, standing in front of me?

The question passed through my lips, barely a whisper, disbelief in every agonised syllable.

"How…?"

The Emperor stepped forward. "You should have been able to detect that there was something off with your friend…surely you knew her well enough to tell when she wasn't herself?" he mocked, and I could tell by the smug tone of his voice that I had been hoodwinked somehow…though I didn't know how. No doubt I was soon to find out…

"We were as close as sisters…" I whispered, my voice nearly gone and my eyes welling up.

Palpatine, however, was showing no mercy and went straight for the jugular…

"That Sabe' you killed…executed in my throne room. I have a confession to make, my plaything. She was…a clone. A quick grown clone, only days from clone madness. Still, she served her purpose…"

At this, I felt a mixture of horror and rage beyond anything that I had ever felt before.

"Her purpose…? I SLIT HER THROAT WITH A VIBROBLADE! I DRAINED THE LIFE OUT OF HER! I THOUGH THAT I HAD MURDERED MY BEST FRIEND IN COLD BLOOD, AND I HAVE BEEN TEARING MYSELF APART ABOUT IT FOR NEARLY FOUR YEARS…AND NOW YOU REVEAL THAT IT WAS A CLONE! WHY…WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO ME!?"

My voice broke in the last few words, but the rage-filled outburst felt so cathartic. However, I was unable to move towards Palpatine-unable to throttle the life out of his evil body, unable to run and hide to somewhere I could heal. Some of my conditioning was still holding…but I was allowed to react for real. That was truly sickening…he wanted to see my genuine reaction to what he had done. That made me feel truly sick to the pit of my stomach at the evil of this man…

Palpatine simply cackled, which made things even worse.

"Her purpose…? Her purpose was actually to achieve several aims. By killing off Sabe', you would not only prove the effectiveness of the serum as far as obedience goes-if you were willing to kill your own best friend, then there is nothing that would not do to anyone-nothing would be off limits for you. Also, by killing Sabe', you would know that you are truly lost and that nobody is coming to help you-you are mine, and that was my first way of teaching you that your old self is truly gone. I could not have you kill the genuine article, however, so I simply cloned her, and kept the original as insurance in case you proved stronger to the serum than I anticipated. Of course, you proved pitifully weak to the serum-and it made you so much stronger than you could have ever been otherwise. The subterfuge was worth it, as it has turned you into the woman that you are now."

I looked at Sabe' with a feeling of apprehension and dread building in my head.

"And what did you do to the real Sabe'?" I asked, fearing the answer.

Sabe's stepped forward to answer this question.

"I rebelled on Naboo, along with everyone else you see here. We all stood up for our home, much as we had when we were with you years ago. Sisters in arms…best friends, fighting side by side to improve the galaxy. Yet we were all captured…that monster Vader slaughtered the rest. At least we saw him as a monster then...We were seen as useful to the Empire, so were taken to an Imperial facility. The scientists and guards there tortured us, brutalised us, and eventually broke us…at which point we started to see the Imperial system for what it really was. A bastion of order against chaos and anarchy…everybody has a place in the Order, and anything that goes against the order has to be purged. After all, it was elements that went against the established order that invaded Naboo in the first place…and started the Clone Wars…"

This was not the Sabe' that I knew. The woman that I knew was compassionate about her people, and shared the same values that I did-as well as my determination. The woman that I thought of as a sister would not have believed in the cover story given in my apparent "death", and would likely have joined Organa and the others in my place. How could she now be fully Imperial, ready to slaughter untold numbers of people in the name of the Emperor? What had they done to her to break her this badly?

Palpatine took up this part of the story. He pressed a switch, and we heard a voice. It was from an Imperial recording, sounding a lot like a science log. The others did not react to it in the least…

"Shadow Angel programme entry #237, subject #1."

"The subject has completed Phase One. The various methods of breaking her physically and mentally seem to have worked even better than predicted. Tests have shown her to be still in possession of her memories, as well as her considerable physical skills. However, her free will has been utterly destroyed, leaving her as an empty shell-ready to learn her new life. I predict that this one will be an exemplary candidate, and I intend to subject the other subjects to this process when I am satisfied Phase Two will work. To break her was time-consuming, as she fought so hard, but after a few months she finally succumbed. Seeing her best friend's funeral on the news feeds helped to break her…now she faces Phase Two. The early signs are good…"

I was utterly horrified. Were they all subjected to this…? What had they been aiming to create? This sounded like some sort of horrific special forces military project…and why had they been named Shadow Angels? Had they been built for me and me alone? This thought left me cold inside, as it meant that the Emperor was playing a long game with my future. To what end, I had no idea. But it could not end well-that I could see from here.

The Emperor continued with the recordings.

"Shadow Angel Programme entry #489, Subject #1"

"After many attempts and a lot of subliminal manipulation, we have done it. We have turned Subject One into what was requested as the brief-a soldier that has all of her older memories intact, but with her loyalties changed to the Empire. This loyalty appears to be absolutely unshakable-her mind has very firmly accepted the conditioning. She is now as capable as she was previously, but very dedicated to her new Imperial masters. She has demonstrated fanatical loyalty and a ruthless edge that makes her a far more capable operative. She will be an ideal squad leader with a little additional training. I recommend extending the programme to the remaining subjects. We will have the squad ready by the appointed date without any problem."

At this, I realised that the Emperor had been playing a long game. All the time I had been at the Training Academy and guarding the Emperor, he had been having my friends mentally drained and brainwashed. All signs pointed to this being the intended outcome…was this part of some long game to him? Was the Black Queen simply a move to take Naboo long in the making? Or was this simply to stick the vibroblade into me?

The Emperor had one final recording for me…

"Shadow Angel Programme, Personal Note #667."

"I am grateful for the data given from the ultra-black ops project designated 'Project Shadow', as without it I would never have got this far. While there is a lot that has been classified under security levels so high that it is more than my life's worth to so much as speculate, the fact remains that it has been a very useful treasure trove of information. The idea of the serum injector device keeping somebody under control, while I believe that to be an impractical delivery system, has proven that what we seek to achieve is viable-we just need to find other ways of doing so. This has prompted me to find alternatives-a way of controlling the mind and not the body, as this is a much more direct way to accomplish my goals here. Nonetheless, the experimental data has proven useful as it has highlighted that the person can be broken if denied access to control of their body, and this has proven instrumental in breaking down subject #1 ready for her re-education…"

The recording went on for a little while, but I was tuning out due to my fury and despair at what I was hearing. First, I was hearing about how my friends had been drained of their will to fight. Secondly, I had heard how they were reconditioned to obey the Imperial machine and act as my agents when I was to undermine Naboo authority in preparation for an Imperial takeover of the planet. But to hear that it was my present predicament that had given them the means (and the inspiration) to be able to condition these women…that truly appalled me. Was I simply the test subject for a horrific Imperial project into obedience? Were any of us truly free?

Sabe' was looking at me. Her face remained stoic, but her eyes spoke of horror.

"I was told you were dead, Padme'…one of the ways that they broke me was by telling me that I was dead and that you would not be coming to help us. They even showed us the footage of the funeral…it really convinced us that you were truly gone. Seeing your face again…"

I dared to hope…was my friend breaking through?

"Now I can see that Padme' Amidala is indeed dead…and is on her way to becoming something greater-a true daughter of the Empire, just like us. You just aren't there yet, judging by the way that you are insulting our esteemed Emperor. You need to accept your role in the Imperial machine, as we have grown to accept ours. We will continue to serve, as it is our duty to serve the Empire, but I would advise you to stoop fighting and embrace the will of the Emperor. He has truly marked you for great things…" she spoke, destroying my hopes and making me realise just how far she had fallen.

I looked at the others, and found similar expressions in their eyes. Rabe', Eirtae', Sache', Yane', Dorme', Motee'…all of them showing eyes that blazed with fanaticism and faces that spoke of determination, loyalty to their Imperial masters. My friends, my sisters in arms, were gone…

I looked at the Emperor, eyes blazing with cold fury and the pain of loss.

"They accepted their places in the Empire…when will you accept yours?" he simply stated.

I did not answer-there was no answer to give…

These women, who were now re-donning their helmets that turned them back into faceless monsters, had been loyal to Naboo-fighting valiantly against the forces that had sought to destroy her. Now they were purging her people and assisting in the corruption of their planet, in the name of the Empire. They had been broken, and then rebuilt as daughters of the Empire.

How long could I hold out before I became just as fanatical, ruthless…and Imperial…as them?


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven: Holding Court

**THE EMPEROR'S SHADOW: **

**It's been a while, hasn't it?**

**Sorry about the wait, I've had some other matters to take care of-and I also wanted to take time to plan this thing out as I'm approaching the end...well, I'm closer to the end than the beginning of this leg. I wanted to make sure I know where all of this is going.**

**A bit of an infodump chapter, but hopefully one that paints a picture of where Naboo is right now... **

**THE BLACK QUEEN**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN: HOLDING COURT**

Two years passed after the revelation that my Shadow Angels, the ruthless and murderous death squad that accompanied the Royal Inquisitor (my other identity). I had been forced to subjugate my own homeworld and desecrate my own memory in my role as the Black Queen, forcing Imperial rule on the people that I had once served as their Senator and Queen. In my dual identity as the Royal Inquisitor, I had sentenced people to death, overseen executions, and purged the population in a quest to eradicate the Resistance on the planet.

I was now settling into my role as the Black Queen, having been performing it-utterly against my will-for nearly four years. I had watched my home planet descend to an authoritarian hell, and I privately hoped that my personal suffering would finally end…

Again, I could not have been more wrong in that hope…

I was holding court over the peoples of Naboo. As ever, I was flanked by my Shadow Angels, in their guises of handmaidens. The throne room was littered with Imperial stormtroopers at every exit, no corner of the throne room out of their cold gaze. There were also scout troopers hidden in strategic areas, their sniper rifles ready to target any would-be assassin. The only ones in here were Imperial officials, or those who were collaborating with the Black Queen. The Royal Inquisitor (my former best friend…that still stung all this time later) was standing by my side in her armour and cape.

It was a typical court session for this period…

"First, how are we doing on the yearly Stormtrooper recruitment?" I asked.

An Imperial officer stepped forward. She had transferred to Naboo shortly after the Emperor's visit, and was trying to maintain a stoic expression in the face of my sinister presence. She held a datapad in her black leather gloved hand, and glanced periodically at this as she delivered her report.

"The number of volunteers is up by about ten percent from last year, which we can put down to the greater emphasis on propaganda since the last quota. However, we still haven't had anywhere near our required quota this year…" she pointed out in a calm, emotionless voice that made it sound as though she were merely commenting on the weather as opposed to dictating the lives and deaths of hundreds of men and women. "Conscription will be required to make the numbers by the deadline date." She finished, her voice still utterly drained of emotion.

"Do it…" I nodded, still as under control as I ever was.

I then turned to another officer. This one was a male, and this one was tugging at his tight collar to make himself comfortable enough to survive the meeting with the much-feared Black Queen. Finally, he cleared his throat and began his speech.

"The department of Compliance is receiving messages daily concerning activity on the planet. Some messages are as a result of the propaganda department's sterling work in trying to capture the hearts and minds of the people. We are as a direct result experiencing an increase of 30% in the number of tip offs from the populace, both in person and via the various more secretive methods that we have put in place. We have also had successful information grabs through other methods such as surveillance monitors and wire taps. Any information we get is passed to the local authorities if the information concerns minor misdemeanours, and if it concerns Resistance activity, that goes straight to the Royal Inquisitor for her usage. Thanks to the surveillance monitors and the audio bugs, we now have at least 90% of the cities under surveillance, as opposed to a mere 50% last year. In short, the surveillance network is working just as planned your majesty." He gave a graceful bow as he finished.

I listened…and passed my Emperor-conditioned comment.

"Good…with this rate of progress, we'll have a much better chance of finding the Resistance terrorists that are still out there. Keep up the good work…"

The words tasted like acid, but what choice did I have when I was no longer in control?

The next one to speak was another woman-cold blue eyes, face like steel, jet black hair. Not a native of Naboo, but evidence that the Imperial machine was imposing its will on Naboo nonetheless…

"The prison population has increased tenfold since you took over, Your Majesty. We have allocated a number of older Clone Wars era warships to serve as offworld prison hulks to ensure that the tide of criminal scum will be less likely to escape into the ether, or be broken out by Resistance fighters. There are now a lot more offences that carry prison time, and sentences can also be transferred to hard labour should the offence justify it, or should the needs of the Empire require it. The option for conscription into the Stormtrooper corps also exists, which I refer to my colleague here to organise…" she paused, indicating the first one to speak, who merely nodded in agreement. With my silence being my only response, she carried on. "As for the death penalty, the number of offences that are subject to termination has been increased and will be left to the Royal Inquisitor to sign off on. As it is, executions have risen as the number of offences that are punishable as such have increased. Most remain at the order of the Royal Inquisitor, signed off by Your Majesty, and are for Resistance activity. Extending termination to the civilian population for crimes such as collaboration should ensure that the population remains under control and that any dissident elements that might consider resisting will be dissuaded and fall into line." She finished her speech, her face remaining as cold as ice.

I nodded. "Encouraging…now, what of the labour projects?"

Another man stepped forward. This one was bald and scarred, as if he had taken a few marks from those "labourers" he had been superivising. I sincerely hoped that he had, and wished it had been Wookiees for the simple reason that he would have been torn apart. Such a vile, repugnant man…

"Other parts of the Empire have put in requests for further Gungan labour for other aquatic projects, but this threatens to strain our current Gungan labour force. I therefore request permission to send aquatroopers to search out the last remaining Gungan holdout cities to allow us to recruit the labour that we need to complete our own projects and to fulfil the Empire's requested quota of labour. I have the operations set up, as you will see in this datapad" he handed me a datapad to confirm what he was saying was indeed true, "and I will proceed with Her Majesty's permission. Sixty percent of the Gungan population is currently employed in labour projects, but I estimate that this could up that number to as high as seventy-five percent. Quite the labour force, I'm sure one will agree."

The Gungans were already on their knees, now limited to a number of fringe cities only accessible by negotiating the waters of the core, a very dangerous prospect indeed with the marine leviathans that roamed those depths. They had been safe simply through isolation…until now. They were due to be enslaved too, and there was nothing that I could do to stop them…

"Commence the operations, Commander" I simply replied.

He gave a slimy smile and stepped back.

Having received reports from every other corner of Naboo's subjugation, I had one final report to come in. This one was another female, a redhead with a strong non-Naboo accent. Her eyes were cold, her uniform crisp. She spoke harshly, as if love was no part of her life at all.

"Immigration is now under strict control…the planet is under effective Imperial lockdown. Nobody gets in or out without Imperial authority…however, there is evidence that this is not actually the case. Smugglers seem to be getting past blockades, either to drop off dissidents for the Resistance or to collect people hoping to flee the planet-escaped prisoners, fleeing Resistance fighters with the heat on them, that sort of criminal scum. We need to clamp down on these smugglers, Your Majesty…I request assistance from the Royal Inquisitor to shut down these smugglers. After all, these smuggling missions may be the key lifeline keeping the Resistance movement on this planet supplied with personnel and equipment." She looked to the Royal Inquisitor, who remained stoic beneath her mask. She looked to me, and I could see Sabe' in my mind's eye once again looking to me for an answer, just like before where we had become adept at communicating with each other indirectly to help our ruse with the decoy queen.

I answered swiftly…

"You will have the help you seek. This dissidence must be clamped down on…"

The redheaded officer bowed. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

This court session was to have consequences that would play out a few days later…

I was sitting in my quarters, alone except for my brainwashed former handmaidens for company. I suddenly found the communications system bleeping, so Sabe' answered it.

"It's a message for the Royal Inquisitor…apparently those smugglers that they've been tracking down? They believe that they have found a noble house that they have been using as a safehouse, possibly for both sides of the ratlines. We should definitely investigate-may be a lead towards a Resistance cell."

I agreed, well-my conditioned mind agreed, and pretty soon the Shadow Angels were on the hunt, with the Royal Inquisitor leading the charge. It was a cold night, so we had some good cover.

Had I known what we were walking into, I would have felt immeasurably worse about the entire scenario…I was about to cross a line that I would scarcely have thought possible previously.

This was the beginning of the end for Padme' Amidala…


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight: Safehouse Secrets

**New chapter. THis one feels a little rushed. Let me know what you reckon...hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**Hopefully closing in on endgame now.**

**THE EMPEROR'S SHADOW: **

**THE BLACK QUEEN**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT: SAFEHOUSE SECRETS**

My Black cloak billowing in the cold windy air, I strode with purpose to the suspected safe house.

It was a manor out in the lake country of Naboo. Beautiful scenery, but very secluded-few people around. It was where I had hidden from the Separatists after Zam Wesell's attempts on my life, and where I had vowed to give birth to my children. Another life…

The Shadow Angels were getting into position around the building, using macrobinoculars to carry out some reconnaissance before our assault. We needed to know what we were walking into…

Finally, I was in position. I called my Angels on the comm channels…

"Report…"

"Twelve hostiles in all, all of them armed and on frequent patrols around the building. Not normal for a Naboo residential property…got to be a Resistance safehouse as suspected." The report was given by Sabe'…and I felt a pang of regret knowing how far she had been twisted. "Orders?"

"Attack plan Silent Beta…" I replied, knowing what it meant for the men and women that were on guard duty. They would be silently executed by the Angels, who would then move swiftly to the next target. I, meanwhile, would move on the main house to seize the occupants. We were set to be backed up by a squad of stormtroopers, who would take control of the perimeter while the Angels and I seized the house. I paused mentally to mourn those who were about to die, but was then powerless to prevent myself from saying the order.

"Commence attack…"

One bloody but silent battle later, it was all over.

It had only taken a few minutes for the Angels to take out the perimeter guards. They had struck and them moved onto the next targets before the second wave had any idea what was going on. Not one of them knew that the perimeter had been breached, and all collapsed dead from vibroblades and blaster shots within minutes. Swift, brutal and efficient. No remorse or no regret-that had been drained from them so long ago. Once noble ladies of Naboo and close friends, boduguards and confidantes, now they were vicious, soulless killers.

And in this armour, I was as soulless as they were.

Keeping to the shadows, while the Angels slaughtered the perimeter security, I sneaked through into the mansion. It didn't take much for me to get inside-I wasn't even using my Serum enhanced powers, as the Emperor believed that using those abilities might connect Shadow to the Royal Inquisitor, and also to the Black Queen…something that he did not want to happen. So, I was just using my natural abilities. The serum still kept me under full control, however.

Finally, I found what had to be the main reception area. The Angels were commencing the next stage of the plan, which was to cut off all exits. No escape for anyone within this mansion…and as long as I was under the Emperor's control, there would be no mercy shown. Few within this building could expect to survive the night; after I was through with them, both as the Black Queen and as the Royal Inquisitor, none would still be alive-of that I was certain.

With the Angels signalling that all was ready, we used explosives to breach the entrances. We were shooting to kill with the standard opposition, but if anybody who looked like they were to be in charge of this place, they were to be stunned for interrogation.

Resistance was surprisingly heavy-once they were able to work out that we had breached the mansion. Once they realised that we had indeed got the drop on them, however, they fought hard-one even shouted "Extract the innocents!" to another, who was gunned down by Rabe' before she could spread the message. Collapsing to the ground, she was left denied the dignity of even acknowledgement of her death as we left the dead where they fell. We slaughtered anyone who fought back, and finally made our way to the main hall of the mansion.

I kicked the doors down, and the sigh that greeted my eyes was one that would haunt me for the rest of my days…

There was a gathering of aliens in the centre of the room. Most were Gungans, but some were other races. Some were clearly women and children-and all looked terrified. Some among them made one last stand, only to be gunned down by my ever-present Angels. Finally, two people shouted "STOP!", running in front of the shaking aliens.

"Stop…enough of this! Let us explain-you will let us explain, or will you gun us down too!?" The voice sounded noble, but supremely enraged. It was familiar…it couldn't be…

It was my parents, Jobal and Ruwee, and my sister Sola…this was not their mansion. What were they doing here…? Sola was cradling a body that I realised was one of the fighters. Her husband…we had killed Sola's husband, Ryoo and Pooja's father Darren. An architect by trade…now yet another fallen resistance fighter. What had I done to this planet…? What had I done to my family? And what was I about to do to them?

I had so many questions, so many things that I wanted to say and to ask. I wanted to rip my helmet off and reveal myself, that their beloved daughter was still alive…I wanted to reassure them that it was all going to be okay, that the darkness that was consuming Naboo could be dispelled…

"Explain…" was all that I could say, under my ever-present conditioning.

My father began. "This place is a safehouse for a pipeline that smuggles out aliens past the Imperial blockades and off the planet. Your Black Queen and her policies are condemning these people to a lifetime of slavery and prejudice-this is Naboo, and she is desecrating the memory of our daughter! Padme' Amidala, beloved daughter of Naboo, would never have stood for this!" My father was shaking with fury, as his voice cracked with the pain of recalling my memory.

My heart was breaking-they had committed this noble act in my name. And now it was going to cost them their lives…all because of me. All of this was my fault…

My mother then stepped in.

"The oppressive policies of the Black Queen are costing these people their lives. They are being singled out for hatred and prejudice, simply for existing! They are taken from the streets, and sent off to be enslaved or sentenced to hard labour on Kessel, Nam Chorios or other penal colonies simply for being who they are. And worst of all, there are some that are randomly killed in the street simply to 'maintain order'. And now the propaganda is starting to penetrate the people, and they are starting to believe it. Naboo is becoming corrupted, a vassal to an Imperial order that is rotten to the core, one that believes in force and fear rather than truth and justice. So, in the name and spirit of our late daughter, we did what we believed was right. You may shut down this safehouse and execute us, but there are others. Others who will continue our work, knowing we are in the right."

Sola stepped forward, her eyes blazing with hate.

"Your Black Queen also steals our children…sons and daughters of Naboo, trained to hate and oppress these innocents and their own people. My own daughters currently reside in an Imperial officer school…I have not seen them since they were taken, and I fear that they are lost to me forever. So I channelled my efforts into this escapade, knowing that there is no way back for me. I know that I will undoubtedly die, but I have saved hundreds of aliens from slavery or murder. My parents joined me, out of respect for the memory of my late sister-an example to us all, whose memory is being twisted and desecrated with every propaganda broadcast! So, I do what I will in her name…as do my parents. As did my husband, who you gunned down minutes ago. My husband just died fighting you, so let me tell you that I no longer care what happens to me."

She stepped closer to me, carrying on her diatribe.

"And no matter what happens, we will go to our graves with our consciences clear. "

My sister stepped right in my face.

Sola, please don't do this to me...I don't know what I will be made to do to you, were my exact thoughts. Nonetheless, she came out with her closing statement…

"Can you say the same, Royal Inquisitor?"

I was terrified of what was going to happen next…

My hand raised the blaster, and I shot my own sister clean in the head. Cold blood, her body dropped to the ground as my inner spirit screamed at the loss of my mother and how it had been my hand that had ended her life…

My father screamed in agony of the loss of his last daughter, but the angels instead aimed in unison at him. My mother simply dropped to the ground, and cradled Sola's body, silently crying. Within, I was weeping for the loss of my sister, but trapped in my ever-present shroud, I could never show it, or join my family in their ultimate suffering…

I condemned my parents at that moment with my next words…

"Jobal and Ruwee Naberrie, you are both traitors to Naboo. Your fates will be decided after you have been interrogated for what you know of the Resistance. If your pipeline can get Alien scum off the planet and through the blockades, then you can also get foreign dissidents onto the planet. That will need to be shut down…take them away."

"And the aliens?" Sabe' asked, beneath her armour as Rabe' and Sache' placed binders on the wrists of my broken parents. I was afraid of what my answer would be…

"Process them…"

I then walked away, ignoring my parents' arrest and the gathering of the aliens for processing with enslavement or forced labour as the likely outcomes. I did not look back…

Within my mask, beneath my armour, my heart was breaking and my soul was screaming. My family…I had been forced to imprison my family, and I had been forced to murder my beloved sister in cold blood…Sola, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…and Ryoo, Pooja, my nieces…please forgive me.

What else would I be made to do in the name of the Black Queen…in the name of the Emperor?


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine: Death In The Family

**Another chapter for you, and this one is going into ever-more brutal territory.**

**I have already started the next chapter, the last one before another short time hop. Getting ever closer to finale time...**

**THE EMPEROR'S SHADOW: **

**THE BLACK QUEEN**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE: DEATH IN THE FAMILY**

The aftermath of my sister's death was just as harrowing as her death had been.

I was barely able to grieve for her before I was subjected to yet more heartbreak and agony by my conditioning at the hands of my despicable far-off (yet still in control) Emperor. Yet more emotional torment awaited…

First, there was the fact that my parents were now at the mercy of the Black Queen. The most merciless entity on Naboo…otherwise known as myself, in another identity. It wasn't that I didn't know what I was capable of in my brainwashed state…no, that would have actually have been an improvement on my current situation, even if it would have left me either trapped in a state of insanity and therefore devoid of responsibility for my actions, or completely unaware of my actions. No, the fact was that I knew from my long period of being under firm control exactly what I was capable of…and the thought of what could happen shocked and appalled me. Add in the fact that I was now being forced to act against my family, and the horror that I was feeling was immeasurable.

And I had already murdered my sister in cold blood…

What else would I be made to do? How far would the Emperor go to turn me into the monster he desired that I was to become?

My sister Sola was dead…and so was her husband. This made Ryoo and Pooja orphans, so my first duty was to inform the pair of the deaths of their parents. This I did as the Black Queen, with an entourage of stormtroopers and a couple of Shadow Angels (disguised as handmaidens). Sabe' also accompanied us, as the Royal Inquisitor. The fact that the lies would not be all coming from my mouth did not make me feel any better about the situation; quite the opposite in fact. I was feeling physically sick…

One of the tutors accompanied Ryoo and Pooja. Ryoo looked afraid, while Pooja looked positively awestruck to be in my malignant presence again…I could already tell how things were going with these two at the Academy. One was clearly already falling under the sway of the Imperial machine…and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"Ryoo and Pooja Naberrie'…I have some distressing news for you both."

Ryoo's eyes flashed with pain, as if she knew what she was about to hear, while Pooja's joyful expression suddenly turned desolate, as if she knew that her entire world was about to turn upside down.

"Your parents, Darren and Sola Naberrie, were involved in Resistance activities, running an illegal safehouse and allowing anarchist infiltrators to enter the planet in an attempt to destabilise the Imperial regime here. We took the place, and offered them a chance to hand themselves over to the authorities quietly, to prevent anyone getting hurt. Unfortunately, they chose to fight it out-and they were killed in the struggle. I'm sorry to tell you, but your parents were enemies of the regime…"

It astonished me how easily the lies came out. What also made it hurt all the more was how numb I was becoming to the whole thing-it was like I was a passenger witnessing my own life, and was slowly becoming detached to what I was witnessing. Where would this path lead me, I wondered…

The reactions from my two nieces were even more chilling. Pooja looked up at the Royal Inquisitor, her eyes begging for answers as to why she was now an orphan. Ryoo, however, went from tearful to enraged to utterly distraught, weeping openly then letting out an animalistic howl and collapsing on the ground, shaking with sorrow and fury. I wanted to kneel down, to comfort them both, I needed to reveal that I was alive and there for them…and to expose the lies that were desecrating their lives as well as those of their parents. I wanted to, I needed to…but the serum kept me trapped in my cage, only able to act as the Emperor willed.

Pooja finally spoke. "They acted against the Empire…?"

The Royal Inquisitor-Sabe'-stepped into her role as impersonator at this point. Ever-loyal, backing me up even when she was brainwashed utterly beyond hope and I was trapped in a serum-enforced nightmare. Her tone was emotionless and cold…

"They did. It gave me no pleasure to have to kill them, but they were a danger to peace and justice-they were assisting in the spread of anarchist terrorist elements into Naboo society. They were fanatical in their beliefs, utterly convinced that they were acting on the side of good. They were too blinded to see that they had become the villains in their own planet's story…"

The old saying about burying a grain of truth inside a tissue of lies was being demonstrated to its fullest here. Of course, Sabe' was reciting what I had told her to say-after I myself had been coached by the Emperor. Both of us, reduced to puppets dancing on our strings…and now having to tell these despicable lies to my own nieces.

Pooja whispered her reply. It was barely audible, but it was terrifying in its simplicity-and its implications for how she was feeling at the time…

"My parents are dead to me…"

Ryoo looked at me, fire in her eyes.

"I don't believe you…you murdered them both. How can you do this to us…? What sort of monsters are you? Tell us the truth…if you even know what that is anymore!" Her words slowly became more venomous, until she collapsed again in a shaking heap trapped between grief and rage.

Pooja knelt down and hugged her sister.

"Ryoo…it's okay, the Empire will look after us…we'll be safe here at the Academy."

Ryoo looked at her sister, sickened by this statement, but unable to find the words to reply. For my part, I could truly empathise with my older niece's pain-I felt it myself. The Emperor had taken my husband, indeed everything I held dear…and I recalled feeling the grief and rage burning in Ryoo. However, these days it had waned and given way to a sense of numbness…

I did nothing.

Finally, I looked at the tutor.

"Ensure that they are looked after here. The Imperial Academy is their home now…"

The tutor nodded.

I then, without another word, was forced to turn my back on my nieces, feeling very concerned about the paths that they were both taking…but it was about to get worse for me. So much worse…

I rode with Sabe' to the Royal Palace, where we silently traded outfits. She was to masquerade as the Black Queen, following orders that I had already outlined to her (again relayed from the Emperor on Coruscant) while I once again became the malignant entity known as the Royal Inquisitor…

I went to the prison ship, in orbit above the planet. The ship was a space hulk that was not really spaceworthy, but this was a deliberate move in case of an attempted jailbreak and seizure of the engine room. The ship was crewed with stormtroopers, as well as a few officers to keep the place in order. There was a defence shield to prevent any unauthorised access to the ship, and a Star Destroyer was moored nearby too, monitoring comms and looking out for any signs of an attempted escape or rescue…ready to act with brutal efficiency if necessary.

This was the most secure prison on Naboo…simply because it was not on Naboo.

I approached on a shuttle, accompanied by my Shadow Angels-Rabe' and Sache'. Rabe' was acting as pilot for this mission, and transmitted my unique transponder code to the Destroyer, so that I could be granted access. I boarded the ship in full Inquisitor regalia, demanding access to my desired prisoners and making it unmistakeably clear that I was not to be disturbed until I was finished. The young officer gulped, and agreed, leading me to the designated room in the prison hulk, where my chosen prisoners were waiting for me.

My parents, Jobal and Ruwee Naberrie, were waiting. Both were looking rather rough-they had been here a couple of days, and the troopers hadn't exactly been gentle. Seeing my parents in this state was truly heartbreaking…

What really sickened me was the fact that the pair were strapped down to devices that I could tell were designed for electro-torture. This was to be a truly thorough interrogation, and there was nothing I could do or say to prevent me extracting every last morsel of information on the Resistance from my parents.

"Guard the doors…" I ordered the Angels. "Nobody gets in…got it?" They nodded to confirm.

I then looked at my parents, feeling utterly repulsed by what was about to happen. The machines were custom-built for torture, and naturally completely illegal…but undeclared, so what did that matter? The machines strapped the occupants down, holding them completely in place, administering electrical shocks as well as injections that could be truth serum or other drugs to encourage a prisoner to break. There was also the use of physical force too…

"And now, we will discuss your Resistance allies. And believe me, you will tell me exactly what I want to know…" I said in a low, cold voice that reminded me of the emptiness of space…or the blackened Emperor's heart. Or was that reflecting my increasingly blackening heart…?

My own parents…and I was torturing them.


	30. Chapter Thirty: Fall Of House Naberrie'

**Another chapter so fast!? And not a shorter chapter? What is going on!? What can I say...when it flows, it flows...**

**THis concludes this mini-arc. Expect another short time hop to the next section. **

**This one gets fairly brutal, so be warned. **

**Points to whoever can see what I am referencing in the chapter title...**

**THE EMPEROR'S SHADOW: **

**THE BLACK QUEEN**

**CHAPTER THIRTY: THE FALL OF THE HOUSE OF NABERRIE'**

I was torturing my own parents…

They were bleeding, shaking and bruised from being subjected to endless electrical shocks, physical beating, truth serum injections and even use of vibroblades to start blood flowing, partly as a psychological warfare tactic and partly as a physical wound. I was even forced to use my training on how to use a Force Pike as a torture instrument from the Royal Guard Academy.

They had slowly divulged some information about the Resistance, about their role in the organisation and their role in helping refugees off the planet and resistance elements in. However, the part of my mind that was the Royal Inquisitor still suspected that there was more to learn. And the Emperor had one last trick in mind to properly break them…

"You will remove your mask, my servant…reveal your true identity to them."

His tone of voice was calm but betrayed his underlying malevolence. He knew very well that I would attempt to fight him on this…it was my parents that I was torturing, and now he was demanding that I reveal that it was their own daughter that was subjecting them to this level of pain and degradation? The daughter in whose memory they were finding the strength to act!? They had already lost one daughter…and now they were expected to learn that it had been their other daughter that was her killer!? How much further would I be expected to be dragged by this monstrous entity masquerading as a human being…?

"No…" I thought, to no avail. It was pointless; akin to writing words in wet sand…

"You are under my control now, my puppet. You will do as you are told…or must I take more direct measures to get you to behave yourself in a manner to which I am accustomed of my servants?"

He replied, clearly anticipating the feeble resistance that I was able to put up. However, he was all too keen to force me into what he saw was my place.

Yet…the phrase "direct measures" chilled my blood. Could the serum allow him to directly control me? As if he was in my body…like possession? The thought terrified me, and yet I did not doubt that the serum coursing through my blood gave him that hideous power. What else was he capable of…?

I said nothing. I simply stood and thought of my family, silently weeping mentally at the losses that they had been forced to endure. The death of their beloved (and pregnant) daughter, and with her the hope for Naboo as the Empire slowly took root. The demise of democracy as the despised Black Queen seized power and imprisoned the democratically elected Queen Apailana. The flagrant disregard and dismissal of alien rights, and the rise of a reign of terror unparalleled in our planet's history that had forced them to take action in the name of their lost daughter simply because it is what I would have done-the right thing. The loss of their nieces to the Imperial Academy, and the murder of their mother and father. Then I mentally broke down at the thought of the loss that was to come…the utter defilement of their daughter's memory. The reveal that I was now a slave to the Empire…

I obeyed my orders (as if I could refuse) and got in close to my parents, still strapped down and trying desperately to recover from the multitude of ordeals that I had forced them to endure. All that I had inflicted on them…and this would be by far the worst for them.

"Do you want to know who I really am, traitorous scum?" I said in a low, seething tone that I did not recognise even without the mechanical filter that disguised my real voice. I felt like a monster, waiting to strike…so far from what I had been once, in another lifetime.

They remained silent, still wounded from the interrogation, physically, mentally and emotionally.

I unlocked my helmet, and pulled it off, revealing my true face for the first time in five years.

My parents' eyes flashed with recognition, but also with pain. My father remained silent, trapped in disbelief at what was right in front of him. Finally, he whispered "I've finally broken…Padme, my daughter, I will be with you shortly. Shiraya, await my coming and guide my broken soul…"

My mother was looking at me, her expression aghast, mentally floored. Could this nightmare dragged from the deepest pits of the Abyss-the Royal Inquisitor-really be her beloved daughter…?

"Padme'…is it really you? The torturer…how can it be you? How can you do this to your…" she began, before I harshly cut her off.

"Family? How can I act against my family? Simple…I now serve the Empire. They are my family now, my loyalty to the Emperor and my Queen beyond question. I have always served the Emperor…but I was too good at hiding my true allegiances for you weak-willed people to notice."

My father had found his voice now, realising that this was no dying man's hallucination, but was instead a different grade of nightmare…and one you couldn't walk away from. "Why…?" he whispered through bleeding lips.

My words were being manipulated again-was this the direct control that Palpatine had mentioned?

"Why…? The Republic was weak…its politicians were more interested in obscene personal fortunes than representing the people they claim to serve in the Senate, indulging in all sorts of backstabbing and political scheming to stay in power. They ensured that Chancellor Valorum was powerless to act when Naboo faced its invasion crisis, so there was nothing for me to do but to rely on the use of force to take back my planet. Going forward, however, I knew as Emperor Palpatine did that the Senate cannot survive in its present form-corruption and decadence will force it into decay and obsolescence. The galaxy cannot survive a political cataclysm like that, so it is imperative that every inch of the Republic is unified and brough to heel under the banner of the Empire. It may be brutal, but it will turn out like a near fatal medicine. In the end, while it may almost kill the patient, the patient will grow stronger as a result-and the same applies to the old Republic."

My mother spoke next. "Why as a torturer…an Inquisitor…a monster!?" Her breath was coming faster now, more ragged. She was visibly flagging now, and I could tell she could take little more.

"Why am I dressed like this, weeding out the anarchy and disposing of the dissidents? Well, I have always had a unique skill set, and my Emperor vowed for me to put them to use. I am happy to serve the Black Queen in this capacity, the true power behind the throne. Her right hand…I was only too happy to fake my own death to disappear to be able to take my place as his agent."

My father coughed up blood, a sight that repulsed me from within my head. And yet I didn't stop…

"Why are you revealing your identity, my daughter? Why do this when you have kept it successfully hidden all this time? All it can achieve is to torture us even further…why, beloved Padme, why?"

He begged, with what were becoming increasingly like his last breaths.

"Because you won't be leaving this ship alive. This is journey's end…the final destination. The purpose of this prison ship is not only to hold Resistance fighters. It is also a place of execution. No martyrs, no heroes…simply a place to dispose of dissidents, undesirables and anarchists quietly and efficiently. You will disappear, your names forgotten and your lives rendered forfeit. In the name of the Emperor, you will be taken from this place and be terminated tomorrow at dawn…"

I then put my helmet back on, signifying my transformation back to the monster.

"Until then, there is still information on the Resistance to be obtained. So, we will resume the interrogation…"

And with that, I clenched my fist and rammed my leather-clad gloved fist into my father's stomach…

Four hours later, I finally emerged from the interrogation room. Rubbing my scuffed gloves, I addressed the officer that was standing near to the room that had been waiting for me to emerge. I had successfully obtained the information I was seeking; a number of resistance cells would be purged that night based on the information extracted. Not enough to break the Resistance, but enough to ensure that a number of operations would be finished. Another blow to the inevitable victory, the voice in my head told me.

As promised, the next day, my parents were taken to the disintegration chamber. Neither spoke as they were escorted there-the revelation of my survival, new role and denial of all that I had once stood for, not to mention killer of my own sister, had evidently broken them. All they wanted to do was to ne with their other daughter, I suspected…and I had no reason to doubt that.

I stood watching the execution. My parents both looked at me, with desperate and pain-stricken eyes, imploring the lost soul that was their daughter to return to them, to come to her senses…but she never did. How could I? I was utterly consumed…and now it was about to cost me everything.

As my parents were executed, I felt a large part of Padme' Naberrie' die with them.

There was one more dose of personal pain to add to the story, however.

I was back as the Black Queen, speaking out on the well-guarded steps at recent events. I explained the "truth" about the raid, and the alleged purpose of the Resistance facility that my family was running. Naturally, it was far from the truth, but there were more personal attacks to come…

"This infiltration and fugitive escape route was run by the members of the House of Naberrie'."

I paused, then pronounced judgement.

"I therefore hereby name the House of Naberrie' as dissolved, their deeds stricken from the historical records, their names forgotten and disgraced. Never again will their name be spoken…so I have said, so it shall be. That will be all…"

Leaving a shocked crowd behind, I walked back to the throne room. My family had been executed, and their house had been utterly buried-no trace of their existence…or mine. Ryoo and Pooja had been taken into the care of the Imperial Academy, their legacies stripped from them. My parents and my sister, close family, had been executed or murdered. I had lost nearly everything…

"Your Majesty?" an Imperial messenger ran in, stopped, and saluted.

"Speak…" I said, holding up a hand to prevent Motee' and Yane' from literally shooting the messenger.

"I bear a message from the Imperial Officer's Academy." The messenger was quick and precise.

"What has happened? And why are you bringing this to me?" I asked.

"It concerns an Officer Cadet that was placed under the care of the state…Ryoo Naberrie'."

My stomach lurched…what had happened to Ryoo?

"Explain…and use the surname Amidala, as Naberrie' is never to be spoken again."

The messenger gulped. "Apologies, Your Majesty. Ryoo Amidala…has run away. She has escaped from the Officer's Training Academy. She has absconded and vanished…"

"And her sister? What of the other one?" I asked, my voice as cold as possible.

"She remains…she raised the alarm about her sister's escape. It seems Pooja…Amidala wishes to remain training as an Imperial officer candidate. So, she reported her sister, but not in time for us to prevent her escape."

So Pooja had reported her own sister…and Ryoo was now Shiraya only knew where.

The House of Naberrie' had fallen…and it was all by my hand.


	31. Chapter Thirty-One: Ace In The Hole

**Okay, getting ever closer to the end. One more mini-arc to go after this one. This one will start the path to resolving a long-lingering loose end. Hope you're still enjoying the story.**

**THE EMPEROR'S SHADOW: **

**THE BLACK QUEEN**

**CHAPTER THIRTY ONE: ACE IN THE HOLE**

One year had passed since my family's deaths and desecration.

Another year in the reign of the Black Queen.

Naboo had fallen even further under Imperial control, and the Black Queen's throne was secure. The Naberrie' family name had indeed been erased from history, and with it all truth of my actions in life. Now all that remained was the altered version of events, which portrayed me as an inspiration for the much feared and despised Black Queen.

However, there were two members of family left.

Another day in court at the Theed Royal Palace…

"Before we begin the main order of business, are there any matters which need my attention?"

I spoke, calmly but with a low voice that emanated steel.

Two figures stepped forward. One was a male Imperial officer, under the command of the Royal Inquisitor-Sabe' once again stood in the costume, standing ominously by my side. Ever-silent, ever-watchful. The officer gulped upon seeing her, then began his report.

"We have turned over every rock we can think of in our hunt for the Officer Academy Fugitive, Ryoo Nab…Amidala" he began, correcting himself, before he spoke the blacklisted name. "She has been on the run for a year, and her sister reports no attempts have been made to contact her. She is likely to have fallen in with the Resistance if she has not been found by now, so I believe that I should pass this up to the Royal Inquisitor for her personal attention. I have a file right here on this datapad, Royal Inquisitor. With your permission, Your Majesty?" he looked to me for approval. I nodded, and he handed the datapad to the Royal Inquisitor.

"Report on the fugitive" the Royal Inquisitor ordered.

"Ryoo Amidala. Current age is Sixteen Galactic Standard Years Old. Former student at the Imperial Officer's Academy, was in their care following the deaths of her parents along with her sister Pooja. Defiant student-notable record of disobedience across her time. Talented shot, noted as a potential prodigy with a sniper rifle. Can be considered a military trained threat if encountered as part of Resistance due to her Academy tenure." He remained silent upon finishing.

"Thank you, Officer, that will be all." The Royal Inquisitor replied. He saluted, then left the throne room, looking grateful that he had made it out intact-he probably thought that we hadn't noticed. In truth, all of the Angels had noticed too.

The second person stepped forward-another officer. This one was a female redhead, ber hair tucked neatly under her Officer's cap. Her face was gaunt and skull-like.

"Preparations for the Imperial Orphanage have been completed. If I may, your Majesty, I'd like to report the purpose of the establishment." She was trying to use confidence to mask her nerves. I simply waved a gloved hand, and she swallowed before beginning her report.

"The Imperial Orphanage is ready to open its doors, and will forcibly accept all children of citizens executed under the laws of the Imperial reign of Her Majesty the Queen. It will keep these children of dissidents secure and separated from the rest of the citizenry, educating them in how to act according to our new society, where they will be re-introduced into society as loyal Imperial citizens. A secure rehabilitation centre, where orphaned children from terrorist backgrounds are given a second chance at becoming part of a glorious whole…" She was smiling at this declaration.

"And the true purpose of the Orphanage…Report on that." I replied, emotionlessly.

Her eyes turned steely, and she took a deep breath before looking directly at myself and the Inquisitor as we listened to her report.

"The Orphanage is merely a front, as was previously discussed. The facility beneath the Orphanage is ready, and is set up to produce Imperial assassins of the top grade from the orphans. They can then be conditioned and inserted into key positions, and used when needed. This should be a key strategic asset, especially after the first few assassins leave the Orphanage and take up their new identities. We can keep them on Naboo, or send them all over the Empire. Options are endless."

I nodded, however inside-inside the only part of me that was still my own (my mind)-I was very apprehensive about taking vulnerable youths and training them to covertly kill in the name of the Empire. It was truly insidious, and yet there was nothing I could do to stop it. Yet another layer of corruption on my beloved planet-kill the rebellious parents that were brave enough to fight for the Resistance, and then ensnare the children into fighting the very people that their parents were!? It was twisted…and suited the Emperor no problem. The worst part was that I knew that I would likely be using these assassins as the Black Queen. Yet another tool for the Empire to use…

"Excellent. Proceed with the plans…" I simply replied.

The day's court business went smoothly…

After the session, however, I returned to the private quarters. My Angels went with me. Sabe' accompanied as her Handmaiden self, the Royal Inquisitor vanishing into the shadows of the palace. A veiled threat, ready to be summoned at a moment's notice…the fact that nobody knew precisely where she was at some moments only added to her malevolent aura. It also sowed terror into the hearts of the populace, if the reports of informants were anything to go by.

Within the secure confines of the Black Queen's private quarters, I received the message that brought me to the next stage of my downward spiral. A flashing light indicated a priority one message, heavily scrambled. Meant only for the Royal Inquisitor herself…

"PRIORITY ONE FROM SOURCE OMEGA"

I tapped in a command into the comm device to begin work on unscrambling the message. Inside, my heart was pounding. The Royal Inquisitor had a network of informants, given a variety of codenames. The name alone did not jog my memory as to who this was, nor where they had been inserted. Some had been inserted into various locations on Naboo, to ensure that things were going the right way as dictated by the Black Queen. Others were in other establishments, sleeper agents ready to be activated at the opportune time.

The message unscrambled after a few moments, to reveal a coded message.

"RESISTANCE READY TO ACT. PREPARING TO RETRIEVE ASSET NUMBER ONE, DISPLACE THE ENEMY AND RESTORE WHAT WAS LOST. FUGITIVE ASSET WILL BE ON MISSION. MISSION SET TO HAPPEN TONIGHT."

It wasn't hard to decipher the meaning of this message. It was from the key Imperial spy within the Resistance-a well placed agent that had been able to pass out all manner of Resistance secrets. She had ensured that many operations had been scuppered and that many operatives had been captured (and therefore executed). She would need to be extracted soon-they were likely to be on the verge of learning her true allegiances. Still, if this was what I suspected-and feared-it to be, then it would be a major blow to the Resistance if this plan was foiled-perhaps even the beginning of the end…

To go through the message bit by bit, I knew that asset number one could only be Queen Apailana, who was still under Imperial house arrest and had been for a few years. She was a high value target for rescue for the Resistance, as she could rally the people of Naboo to rise up against the Empire against the Black Queen. A rescue attempt could pave the way to a full-scale uprising and a restoration of her place on the throne-which would fit the line 'restore what was lost'. It was all too clear what this Resistance plan was…but the last part of it was the most disturbing part.

"Fugitive asset will be on mission."

That had to mean Ryoo. My niece had joined the Resistance. My heart would have swelled with pride, but instead it filled with dread as I realised the situation that she was in. My own niece had put herself into the crosshairs of an enemy that would not hesitate to use her own aunt to kill her…the thought horrified me and yet I had to concede that it was completely possible. But what part in this operation would Ryoo have? She had been on the run for a year…had they sheltered her all this time? No doubt she had joined because of her parents…and it must have killed her emotionally to have left Pooja behind. Was that a sign that Pooja had been seen as a lost cause for Ryoo, too deeply indoctrinated by Imperial propaganda? Or was Ryoo planning to simply come back for Pooja later? If it was the latter, it would provide an ample opportunity for a trap. I could only hope that I would not be forced to do this course of action…

But I had to face reality…tonight, Ryoo Naberrie' would be taking part in a mission to liberate the Queen of Naboo. And there was nothing they could do to stop what was coming…

As ever, I knelt before the secret holographic messaging projector to commune with the Emperor, and to relay the intelligence gained. My heart shattered when I heard his orders, after delivering my report. I was not surprised by the orders, however-I knew better than that by now.

"Hmm…this could be an ideal opportunity to deal a fatal blow to the Resistance. So, my plaything…play along with the scheme. Let it get to the right position…then wipe them out. All of them…"

My niece Ryoo…soon to join her parents in death it seemed.

And there was nothing in the name of Shiraya I could do to stop it…


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two: Bonded By Blood

**A long-awaited confrontation...and hopefully a bit of plot development. Enjoy...**

**Try to guess where the story is going next after this...**

**THE EMPEROR'S SHADOW: **

**THE BLACK QUEEN**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO: BONDED BY BLOOD**

There could only be one possible outcome…

I descended to the hidden armoury, accompanied by the Shadow Angels. The palace went into lockdown, preventing anyone from learning that the Black Queen was no longer in attendance. I once again became the insidious Royal Inquisitor, backed up by my black-armoured Shadow Angels. An Imperial Death Squad, ready to strike…

Queen Apailana had been held in her prison for a few years. She had not attempted to escape, or at least had not been caught attempting to do so. However, the Resistance had clearly been building for a long time to be in a position to spring her from her prison. The Empire could not allow that to happen, as it would expose the constant stream of lies that had allowed for the rise of the Black Queen that had firmly kept Naboo under her boot heel on behalf of the Empire. This situation needed to be dealt with, for the current system to stay intact…

Even if my innermost desire was to tear it all down.

We boarded the ship, and flew to a secret location near the villa that held Apailana. We had very simple orders-get to the villa before the Resistance came to free Apailana, and set our trap. It was insidious, but I expected nothing less from the Emperor at this point. Hiding the ship, we departed and travelled to the villa under cover of darkness. There was an Imperial guard detail at the villa, to deter all who got too curious, but we could not alert these to our presence just in case they had been compromised. So a stealthy infiltration was very much in order.

For us, it was child's play. All of us were well versed with infiltration by now. As we sneaked in, Sache' noted that there were no Resistance fighters-a good sign for our plan. The plan could proceed…much to my regret. I sent Sache' and Yane' to the comm area to enact their part of the plan. They were to seize the sole communications equipment, and contact Omega Source. The message would allow Omega Source to pass on a "message" declaring that their agents on the inside had been able to seize the villa and all was ready for the retrieval. In reality, the troopers were being knocked out one-by-one by the remaining Angels and locked up, ready for interrogation to learn the truth about their allegiances.

Sabe' and I, on the other hand, would be gathering the Royal Family in the Great Hall. All in one place, safe from the battle that was about to take place…and just in case there was a mass attack, the Emperor had arranged for three entire squads of troopers from offworld would act as reinforcements. There would be no chance for the Resistance to succeed in this mission…and I could feel the hope for Naboo about to die.

After a short while, all was prepared. All of the hostages were locked up in the Great Hall, heavily stunned. The Shadow Angels were in their hidden battle positions, thirsty for the upcoming battle. The squads of stormtroopers had taken up their positions too, having taken the guard detail aboard their ships ready for "debriefing". And I was in position…

I had the Queen herself, Apailana. She was in her quarters, secured with binders. I was standing right next to her, ready to confront whoever came to her. If anyone came, they would have more than they bargained for…

We didn't have long to wait…

The air was thick with the tension of an impending slaughter, then all at once the night was filled with blaster fire and the agonised screams of death. We had indeed been able to spring the trap on the Resistance fighters, and I paused mentally to say a silent prayer for Shiraya to receive these brave souls giving their lives for freedom. But it was a battle that they could not hope to win. Even if the troopers were aiming to stun and not kill, they would die in time…but there was information that could be extracted from them first. Their end would come slowly and painfully…

Sensing movement, I got into position. Firing a stun shot at Apailana so that she could not interfere with my orders, I crouched and awaited the opportunity to ambush the Resistance fighter who had come to rescue the Queen of Naboo. I felt so sorry for the poor soul, knowing that I would be able to do nothing to stop myself from brutally attacking her…

_By Shiraya, please don't let it be true._

It was my niece, Ryoo.

Ryoo's hair had grown longer than I remembered, and she had a hardened look in her eyes that could only come from doing things that went against her code of honour, but that she knew had to be done if the Resistance were to succeed. She must have been recruited early after escaping the Imperial Officer Academy…She also had a Sniper Rifle on her back, presumably her weapon of choice. A blaster pistol was in her hand-a DL-44. Outlawed or restricted in most systems-no doubt smuggled onto the planet by one of the smugglers arrested in an earlier raid.

I stood up to face my quarry.

My heart was pounding. I would be forced to fight my niece-that much was certain. I had also been forced to fight my own sister-had struck the blow that had ended her life. That I could kill her-could be made to kill her-was beyond any doubt at this point. The only question I had in mind was whether I could take it emotionally. I felt fragile enough in the wake of my family's slaughter and desecration. I couldn't let this happen…I had to fight it with all that I could muster. I would not…could not…kill Ryoo.

I stood in front of Ryoo, revealing myself to her.

"You will go no further, Resistance scum…"

Could I really say nothing else!?

Ryoo, for her part, swallowed…and stared me down with eyes that blazed fire.

"You are the monster that murdered my mother, and put my family to death. The Black Queen may have had my family name desecrated, and the Empire may have stolen the allegiance of my sister, but you…you murdered my mother in cold blood, by your own hand, with no trial or chance to defend herself. For that, I forsake my Naboo heritage and ways of peace and make this solemn declaration. In the name of my illustrious ancestor Padme' Amidala and on behalf of her murdered sister Sola Naberrie'…I will kill you, Royal Inquisitor." Her tone was ice-cold, and told me that she had imagined this very moment for some time. Her mother would be proud of her elder daughter's bravery…even if she was staring death literally in the face.

I stood staring down my quarry, praying silently to Shiraya that this would not go the way that I feared that it would-I could not lose any more family. Pooja was already falling under the sway of the Empire and its machine, so I was damned of I was going to lose Ryoo too! This ongoing nightmare had taken enough from me...this was not going to take any more!

Unfortunately for me, Ryoo leapt in with a flurry of hand-to-hand blows. I didn't know whether she had learned it from the Imperial Officer's Academy, or learned it from a fellow Resistance fighter (it was more than likely a combination of the two) but she could fight. I felt quietly proud of my niece, but unfortunately this meant that I would be forced to fight my own niece accordingly.

_"Have fun, my puppet…"_ came a sinister voice, accompanied by a mocking laugh.

As good as Ryoo was, I have to say that I was better. While she held her own, I soon had her on the floor, her face bruised and even cut. For my hands to do that to my own kin…it utterly repulsed me, but what did my feelings matter!?

I would not fight my niece…I could not fight my niece…

I prayed silently to Shiraya to make it stop.

Vowing that I would not lose another family member, I concentrated all of my efforts into fighting the control that the Emperor's serum injector had over my body. My head felt like it was splitting, and I could feel every blow dished out to Ryoo as if it were being inflicted on me.

However, finally, I stopped. Stood stock still. Ryoo stood too, staring me down as if challenging me to finish the battle. She seemed determined to finish the battle…slay the monster that murdered mer mother, and served the even bigger monster that was bringing her entire world under the Imperial banner-whether it wanted to or not. Brave Ryoo…loyal to her family even to the (her) end…

Somehow, someway, I uttered one word under my own power…

"Run…"

Ryoo's eyes widened, but she knew a lost cause when she saw one and grabbed her rifle. She had never heard of the Royal Inquisitor granting somebody the freedom to leave alive before, and she intended to take advantage of this. Even so, just to ensure a smooth getaway, she took a shot at me at near point blank range with her sniper rifle. The blastproof leather in my armour completely absorbed the shot, but it still knocked me flat on my back…

Within my head, the Emperor was speaking to me again. His voice was measured, but spoke with a cracked fury that betrayed his true feelings about what had just happened…

_"You fought back, my pet…after all this time…That cannot be allowed to continue…"_


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three:Tying Up Loose Ends

**One more chapter to conclude the next mini-arc. One last time skip to go...next few chapters will conclude the Black Queen, and set up for the next story in the series. Hope you're enjoying this, and hope you enjoy what is to come.**

**THE EMPEROR'S SHADOW: **

**THE BLACK QUEEN**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE: TYING UP LOOSE ENDS**

I sat on my throne, in my royal regalia as the masked nightmare the Black Queen.

From the outside, I was silent…brooding…intimidating. A monster awaiting her next victim, with nobody wanting to go near me unless they were bidden. My Shadow Angels stood in their handmaiden disguises, the ever-present and ominous guardians of their monarch. Yet even they had nothing to do with that was really going on…

Within the privacy of my own head, I was being assaulted.

No visible signs of this-my body sat calmly on its throne, shadows looming over the black-clad figure holding court over the room, casting her own shadow all over the room. No words were uttered from my lips-the battle was one fought in silence, as far as everybody in the room knew. Yet make no mistake, there was a battle going on, waged from Coruscant…Imperial Center, as I am supposed to think of it. The name Coruscant no longer officially exists…much like the name Padme' Amidala.

Inevitability was rearing its ugly head in response to my actions…

I was having to answer to the Emperor…

_"You let that Resistance scum go…Explain yourself, my puppet."_

There was no question that this time, I had really done it. I had finally found a moment where I had been able to fight my conditioning…and now it was time to face the consequences. In fighting my conditioning and my serum, I may have saved the life of my niece…but now it was time to consider the consequences to my own well-being, and even my sense of my own identity. In fighting for the life of Ryoo, the only one of my nieces who was fighting the Imperial occupation and the parasitic rule of the Black Queen, I had inadvertently revealed the fact that I was still trying to maintain my own sense of self identity, and resist his control over me. Had I jeopardised my one chance of freedom over a small moment of familial loyalty?

What would he do to me in the light of this revelation?

Under my conditioning, I confessed the truth. I could not stop myself…

"My niece, Ryoo. She joined the Resistance…I could not let myself kill her the same way that I killed her mother and my parents…I could not live with myself if that were to happen." My tone was emotionless, as it was the serum extracting the answers, but within I felt utterly wretched. I was being forced to betray my inner familial loyalty…and for absolutely no gain to me whatsoever. I was no more free than I had been previously, so my attempt to break my conditioning had been ultimately unsuccessful-and now he knew that I was actively entertaining the idea that I could attempt to throw off my conditioning at the opportune moment.

Had I blown my solitary chance of slipping my bonds of slavery?

The Emperor let silence reign following my serum-induced statement.

Finally, he let a cackle ring out.

"How long have you been under my control? Hmm…seven years. Doesn't time fly when one has an Empire to cement? Of course, you've done your bit to assist with that by subjugating your home world and ruling it as the Black Queen. But for you to resist your conditioning, even subtly as you did, is quite the achievement. Resistance, after all this time…perhaps after a certain period of time has passed, the serum takes a negligible hit in effectiveness? It's nothing that a small increase in the constant dosage won't cure…"

I barely moved, but I could feel an increased rush in the serum injection rate through my body. I felt control slipping even more from my mind in favour of the will of the Emperor, but I could also feel my abilities getting that little bit stronger. As the rush receded (I tried to scream, but my jaws locked together due to the serum's influence) I could tell that my body had successfully adjusted to its new dosage-the Emperor had not re-lowered my serum dosage. More serum is what he had declared, and more serum was what I would have-just the thing to keep me in check.

"Your punishment will need to be postponed, until I have thought of a suitable reprimand for your misdeed. Have no fear, it will come…and I will make you suffer for your defiance. Just not yet…"

He paused, letting a question frame itself in my mind.

"What happens now?" I asked.

"Rephrase that question, my servant…"

"What happens now…Master" I said, mentally gritting my teeth. I refused to refer to him as such, unless I was forced to by the serum-this was one of those times.

The Emperor drew his words out, purely to keep the tension within my mind.

"Well, the Resistance put everything it had into this rescue mission, and thanks to your actions as Royal Inquisitor they have failed. It will take some time before they will be strong enough to mount another operation as large as this…I estimate about a galactic standard year. Our agent is secure in her cover, so she'll be safe to strike again when the time comes. Perhaps she and you will be able to put a final death blow to the Resistance element on that planet. In the meantime, your Royal Inquisitor can carry on hunting down the Resistance fighters and enforcing the will of the Black Queen. Your niece will be a wanted fugitive still, but that's what she gets for surviving her fate when she had no right to. The Assassin's Academy will be turning out its first candidates by then, so there is that to look forward to as well. The clock is ticking on the Resistance, make no mistake…"

He smiled, and this ghastly sight was visible in my mind's eye-I only wished I could not see it.

He then turned back to me, and how he was to torture me further…

"There is one more loose end to take care of in the meantime. Become the Royal Inquisitor…take the Shadow Angels with you. The Resistance needs to learn that there are consequences when I am challenged…"

A short while later, I was dressed up as the Royal Inquisitor again, flanked by the Shadow Angels.

We had returned to the villa that imprisoned Queen Apailana and her entire family. All of these were in the basement of the mansion, far from any prying eyes. All were silent, knowing full well what was about to happen to them. They faced it with dignity-I had to give them that.

No loose ends, he had said. The Resistance had sought to free Apailana once, to have her lead an uprising and retake her throne in the memory of Queen Amidala. They had failed, thanks to me…

They could not attempt it again if Apailana was no longer alive.

"Apailana, traitor to the planet of Naboo, you are hereby sentenced to execution in the name of the Emperor. Do you have any final words before the sentence is carried out?"

Apailana chose her words very carefully.

"There has been no trial…no judgment by the courts…and my family have been condemned alongside me. This is a travesty of justice…nothing less than an act of murder. May Shiraya receive my soul…and may yours be damned for your insidious actions. Freedom will rise…"

And with that, I raised the vibroblade to her throat…

The 'sentence' was carried out within seconds.

The rest of the family were executed within seconds. Blaster shots clean to the head, at the hands of the Shadow Angels. Brutal, efficient. Delivered with characteristic silence…

I looked at the Shadow Angel that I knew to be Sabe'.

"Dispose of the bodies. I must return to the palace…"

Sabe' nodded, assigning Sache' and Yane' to accompany me back to the Royal Palace.

The next morning, the Black Queen greeted the people on the steps.

"The Resistance scheme was foiled thanks to information supplied by patriotic citizens, so the Empire is thankful for your service. The fugitive Ryoo Amidala will be hunted down and punished, and I am announcing that the Royal Inquisitor has placed a 200,000 credit bounty on her head for her capture alive. That is all I have to say about that matter…for there is another that has come to my attention, a truly sad event for Naboo."

I paused.

"Queen Apailana has finally succumbed to her illness, tragically and peacefully, after years of fighting it off. Her funeral will be held in private by her family over the coming days, and they have requested absolute seclusion so that they can mourn their loved one in peace. As for us, this is truly a black day for Naboo, but we must move on in the name of the Empire. A new era is upon us-Queen Apailana was the last tie to the old ways. With her sad loss, Naboo can move on and grow."

Of course, it was a lie. The Shadow Angels had disintegrated the bodies without anyone knowing, and the isolation regarding the funeral was simply so that the villa could be destroyed without attracting too much attention. Tying up all of the loose ends…

Just another day in the reign of the Black Queen…


	34. Chapter Thirty-Four: End Of The Reign

**Here we go, the start of the final story arc of this section of Shadow's story. Time to start wrapping this up...**

**THE EMPEROR'S SHADOW: **

**THE BLACK QUEEN**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR: END OF THE REIGN**

Another year had passed since my moment of rebellion against my own conditioning.

Naboo had sunk even deeper into the depths of the Imperial machine. But one chapter of the story was coming to an end…this tear was to see the end of the reign of the Black Queen. The tyrant would indeed meet her end…But it was all to be part of a larger game.

The situation on Naboo was now a true nightmarish dystopia, as my latest court meetings were demonstrating…

"Minister of Information, report…" my cold, mechanical voice demanded.

The woman in charge of the Ministry of Information adjusted her cap, fixed her face in a stoic expression of calm, and spoke as carefully as she could.

"The Ministry currently has wire taps and bugs in 95 percent of the buildings in Naboo. We also have been collecting information on all citizens, collated with the co-operation of the Ministry of Justice. We are slowly building a picture on all of the citizenry, trying to identify possible dissidents among the population. Those identified this way will be passed onto the Ministry of Justice for processing through the judicial system, or submitted for testing of the Department of Re-Education. We are slowly learning all there is to know about the populace, and any dissident elements will soon be weeded out and dealt with appropriately. We also liaise closely with the Royal Inquisitor, in case we come across a lead in her hunt for the Resistance, especially Fugitive Number One. Our network of informants grows by the day, and the number of offences identified has likewise grown."

"Good…" was all my serum-controlled lips could say in the face of this assault on the rights of the free people of Naboo. They had not been free for some time…not while I was Queen.

She nodded, and looked at the man next to her. Stone-faced, bald…the head of the Ministry of Justice. His voice was low and gravelly, appropriate for his role. Emotionless and cold…

"Your Majesty, the partnership with the Ministry of Information has enabled us to act on even minor offences. The punishments are varied for each offence, but none are soft touches. The aim to make examples of all criminals, no matter how minor, has been our main driving force. The Department of Re-Education is running nicely, and is turning out reformed citizens at quite an impressive pace, if you don't mind me saying. It gives us an alternative to the penal colonies, such as the Kessel Spice Mines, or drafting into the Stormtrooper Corps-or even execution. With the multi-layered punishment system in place, we are ready to stand against the worst that the Resistance can throw at us." He concluded his report, and stepped back into line without another word.

The next one to report was the Minister of Education. Tall dark raven-haired woman, very gaunt and skull-like face. Very reminiscent of the depiction of death in some galactic cultures.

"The Officer's Training Academy is progressing well, your Majesty. Our students have excelled themselves, and some are ready for their lives in the Imperial Military. I have to be honest though, none match Pooja Amidala-a true daughter of the Empire. Dedicated and gifted, she is a credit to the Academy and I feel in fact that the life of an Imperial Officer may be beneath her. If Your Majesty will be kind enough to listen to my proposals as to her future…" her tone was forceful, indicating her firm belief in my other niece. Her fall to the Imperial mindset had been nothing short of terrifying…how much had she been indoctrinated by the propaganda and teachings?

The woman was continuing her report, as I had nodded in agreement.

"The Assassin's Academy is ready to turn out its first class. We have a few Resistance cells identified, through our connections with the Royal Inquisitor, and we look forward to using these to put our new assassins through their paces. With a good showing, they may be able to launch distinguished careers within Imperial service. I'll admit to quiet interest in what these assassins can do."

I was a lot more apprehensive about what the potential consequences would be, especially for the men and women of the Resistance…who had no idea who these ice cold killing machines were soon to be unleashed. I had inspected the school a couple of times-the assassins were truly something to be feared. Utterly devoid of emotion, with killing skills honed to a fine art…

I waved a hand and moved onto the next report. Another male, this one with slicked back dark hair. He represented the Imperial hunt for a certain fugitive on the run…

"The hunt for Fugitive Number One, Ryoo Amidala, is ongoing. It is obvious that she has gone to ground within one of the Resistance cells, and has been there possibly ever since her run-in with the Royal Inquisitor. Her sister Pooja at the Imperial Officers' Academy reports that no attempt has been made to contact her, so we can assume that the bond between the sisters is not a factor in this hunt. As we close in on the Resistance, her hiding places will run out and she will soon be forced to emerge. At that point, she will be apprehended and face justice."

The fact that Ryoo had been able to elude the Imperial machine, even with all of the means at its disposal, for a full year spoke volumes to her survival instincts and how well she had fit in within the Resistance, if they were willing to hide her. But the officer was right-the Royal Inquisitor (my alter ego) had been making real progress in burning down the remaining cover that the Resistance had on Naboo-there were very few places that they could hide, and her time was therefore running out…

The final report was from another male-a recruitment officer.

"Our Stormtrooper Corps recruitment number is running a little low this year, Your Majesty. While there are more volunteers than ever before, thanks to the drive from the Ministry of Propaganda, the increased demand for Stormtroopers has caused a dramatic rise in the quota needed from this planet, and our previous methods of recruitment are not enough. We need more troopers, your Majesty…" he said, making his case calmly but firmly. He was choosing his words very carefully, as he knew what the consequences of upsetting the Black Queen would be.

"Draft them from the citizens. Offer the choice to prisoners not tied to Resistance activities-offer the choice of execution or service as Stormtroopers. Utilise those emerging from the Re-Education centres. There are options, Officer, so you will use them. We must make out quota. Understood?"

Enslaving my own people to turn into Stormtroopers!?

The man nodded, and retreated.

A beep on my throne indicated the Emperor wished to make transmission.

"If you'll excuse me…" I simply stated, standing up. The Shadow Angels accompanied me to the private chambers, where I set up the communications device to be able to talk to the Emperor.

"What is thy bidding, my Master?" I asked, kneeling.

The Emperor's hideous visage appeared in holographic form.

"I have decided how you are to be punished, my plaything. Your reign as the Black Queen has brought Naboo into the Imperial system, and created a self-sustaining system that will carry on as long as the Empire does. Your work in subjugating Naboo is done, Shadow. You have been a good servant…apart from your, shall we say, misdeed."

I felt unspeakable guilt at being the one who had brought Naboo under the Empire's boot. The Resistance held me up as an inspiration, a symbol of hope-and yet beneath the mask of their most hated enemy (and her most hated and feared servant) was the very woman that they held in such high esteem, being forced to go against every value that she held dear by her evil Emperor. It was utterly repulsive, and it made me feel sick to my stomach. I was now part of that black stain on Naboo's history, and there was nothing that I could do to change that.

"The Resistance has had a year to rebuild from the blow that you dealt them last time. It stands to reason that they will try for one final strike against the Black Queen, or the Royal Inquisitor. Omega Source is still in place, and has had over a year to ingratiate herself within the Resistance. So, she should be in a position to enact my-your-final plan to crush the Resistance, once and for all. If we offer them a sufficiently enticing opportunity, we can draw them out and end this insurrection. If we play this right, we can even bring out your wayward niece and solve that problem too."

He smiled beneath the hood, and then revealed his diabolical scheme to me in all its horror.

"So, this plan will involve…the death of the Black Queen."


	35. Chapter Thirty-Five: The Queen Is Dead

**Penultimate part, I believe. I'm not too sure about this one. Maybe I'm burnt out-what do you reckon?**

**Anyway, one more part to go and then I might take a break before the next story in the saga.**

**Those who have commented, thank you. Keep them coming...**

**THE EMPEROR'S SHADOW: **

**THE BLACK QUEEN**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE: THE QUEEN IS DEAD**

The plan was executed with a deadly simplicity.

In my guise as the Royal Inquisitor, I met up with Omega Source. It was a risk, but with a curfew recently installed (a year back), and rigidly defended by an army of Stormtroopers, there was little chance of being overheard. The Royal Inquisitor also had quite the air of fear and hatred among the populace, meaning that few desired to even meet her helmeted gaze, let alone spend any period of time in her sinister presence. All of this also meant that nobody heard what was about to happen…

"Is all prepared, Omega?" I asked, my harsh metallic voice changer disguising my normal tones.

Omega nodded.

"The assassin is ready, and is also willing. It wasn't too difficult to find a good sniper for this mission. I can give her the equipment when it is time, and the rifle should operate as designated by the plan. The various Resistance cells are already in position for their part of the operation, which is an organised tactical coup once the Black Queen is confirmed dead. At which point, my part of the mission is complete…" she concluded.

"And you shall enjoy a long and successful career at the ISB. Good work, Omega. Now, hand over the information that I need, and we can finally close the trap on this resistance…" I told her, holding out my leather gloved hand.

The mole within the Resistance handed over a datapad, and I retreated back into the shadows, to allow Omega Source time to escape. As she vanished into the darkness, I thought over the plan that I was powerless to resist. The audacity was off the scale, but it would undoubtedly lead to the end of all resistance on Naboo. I also spared a thought for the assassin that had been designated as my would-be killer. I knew who it would be…I could only hope that I was wrong.

Freedom would become just a word-utterly devoid of meaning.

The plan was to take place a few days later. It was the anniversary of the Black Queen's coronation, and she-that is, I-was to make a speech from the balcony of the Theed Royal Palace. The plan was quite insidious…and would be the death knell for freedom on Naboo.

The Resistance was to assassinate the Black Queen.

A sniper was positioned in a nearby nest, ready to take her moment and score the shot that would lead to a Resistance plan to take back Theed, and with it hopefully set the ball rolling on a planetwide revolution that would see the planet throw off the shackles of its Imperial oppressors and put power back into the hands of the people of Naboo. It was a cause that many would fight and die for-a worthy cause, a good day to die some might say. Few could know that they were being instead led to the slaughter…that this was the final play in a demented game that nobody even realised that they were playing, let alone that they had already lost.

And in the pit of my stomach, I knew who the designated sniper would be. Of course, it had to be Ryoo. The last time we had met had confirmed to me that if she was offered a shot at the Black Queen, she would take it. And now, Palpatine (through Omega Source, as well as myself) had given her that shot as part of his deadly game. She was completely and utterly doomed…that much was clear. As was the resistance as a whole.

I felt my heart tearing with pain and sorrow as I walked up to the balcony. Once again in my regalia as the Black Queen, long black dress and suitable mask that covered my face. Flanked by my Shadow Angels in their handmaiden outfits, I was ready to take my position…

The worst part of it was that I knew that the shot would not kill me.

If the shot were to kill me, that would be setting me free at this point. And there was absolutely NO WAY that the Emperor would ever allow me that luxury at this point, not when there was so much more death and despair that he could force me to spread throughout the galaxy.

"People of Naboo…" I began my speech.

I never got any further than that.

A blaster bolt from a sniper rifle rang through the air, striking me in the masked head. I felt a very nasty headache, but I knew that I would survive due to the rifle supplied by Omega Source. It was deliberately underpowered, so the sniper would not be able to kill me. Even so, the shot was painful and very convincing. I collapsed onto the ground, forced to pantomime death throes…

The serum stopped my body completely, giving the impression of a death. Sabe', in her hooded handmaiden robes, leaned over and injected me with a shot of a drug that would combine with the serum to give the impression of death. It would put me out for several hours-completely unnecessary, but nonetheless used-probably another means of torture.

My world faded to black…

A few hours later, I woke up in a secret room deep beneath the palace.

I felt a shiver of revulsion as I saw the one occupant of the room with me.

The Emperor himself.

"Hello, my servant…welcome to the rest of your life."

There was a knot in my stomach, and I felt a shudder of terror as I considered what was about to happen. The plan had been successful…if the Emperor was here, it had no doubt come to fruition. But what the hell was he doing here…? Had he been on his way all this time, timing his arrival secretly so that he could extract me from the planet with nobody being any the wiser?

I looked down, and saw that I was now clad in a basic Imperial jumpsuit, accompanied by a standard pair of black boots and gloves. I wanted to touch my face, to make sure that it was not covered with a mask, but my conditioning forbade it. In any case, the Emperor seemed to sense my thoughts.

"You are no longer clad in your Black Queen regalia, my slave…but you may speak freely." The Emperor informed me. Upon hearing this, my reply was simple. "Why?"

The Emperor cackled.

"Because you will soon be required to attend a special session in the Throne Room. The Royal Inquisitor will be addressing the planet. Sabe' will be taking her permanent place as the Royal Inquisitor, and you will be taking her place as handmaiden for the moment. And, believe me, my servant…you will not want to miss this session."

His evil smile told of nothing but malice.

Not long after, I stood wearing a mask, black gloves and boots, and the black handmaiden robes of the Black Queen's handmaidens, accompanied by the other Shadow Angels. Their heads were bowed, so I was forced to do the same by my serum and the Emperor's will. I was forcibly silenced by the same powers-I was to be an observer to these events, but not an active participant.

The Royal Inquisitor strode forward, her cape swishing in the night air. She walked out onto the balcony, where a number of Scout Troopers stood with sniper rifles ready…just in case. I took my position behind the Royal Inquisitor, as she spoke her address to the people. This time, nothing would happen…

"People of Naboo…I, the Royal Inquisitor, address you with grim tidings…"

She paused, to allow time for the tension to build.

"The Black Queen is dead."

There were gasps of shock from the crowd-some were in utter disbelief. There had been a persistent belief that the Black Queen was some horror from beyond, that it wasn't possible for her to die. Some had been praying to Shiraya that this day would come, but had never actually believed that it would. Needless to say, everybody was having trouble taking this news…

"It will therefore be necessary for me, as her closest confidante, to take over and act as Regent on this planet until the next ruler can be chosen to rule. While that will take some time, and there will be a customary period of mourning, I can reveal that the assassin responsible has been apprehended and will be subjected to the new Queen's judgement upon her coronation. As for the rest of the Resistance, I will personally see to it that they are all summarily executed. The important thing is that thanks to a loyal Imperial agent within the Resistance, we were able to expose and apprehend every last Resistance fighter on Naboo. The Resistance on Naboo is at an end!"

There was a cheer at this. I felt sick…

The regime on Naboo had turned from idyllic to dystopian as it had transformed from a valued world in the Republic to another world within the iron grip of the Empire. I had dragged my home planet into this nightmare…and they were cheering it! How could this have happened…?

I also wondered who the next Queen would be…who could possibly replace the nightmare figure that had been the Black Queen? And what would be my niece Ryoo's fate? Could Pooja ever be brought back from her loyalty to the Empire?

And what was to be my fate going forward?


	36. Chapter Thirty-Six: Aftermath

**Amazing what a rush of inspiration can do...**

**The final chapter of this story. Hope this is worth the wait...**

**I'm probably going to take a break after this one, so I'm unsure when I'll have the next story ready for you. Hope you enjoyed this one, and I likewise hope that you stick around for the next chapter of the saga too. Consequences await...**

**Stay safe and see you after a break.**

**THE EMPEROR'S SHADOW: **

**THE BLACK QUEEN**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX: AFTERMATH**

My reign as the Black Queen of Naboo was over.

I had been inserted on an infiltration mission, under my identity of The Emperor's Shadow. I had kidnapped the elected Queen of Naboo, Apailana, and deposed her from power. I had allowed her to be held in secret under house arrest, while a puppet ruler controlled Naboo and allowed it to succumb to the first wave of Imperial influence on Naboo. Then I had been manipulated into brutally slaying the puppet ruler, only to realise that this was part of the Emperor's plan all along. I was then forced to take her place as ruler, becoming the feared and loathed Black Queen, hidden behind black attire and an impenetrable mask, and constantly switching places with a fearsome henchwoman known as the Royal Inquisitor and backed up by the evil Imperial death squad masquerading as handmaidens known as the Shadow Angels.

During the six year reign of the Black Queen, I had murdered Qarth Panaka in cold blood-a close personal friend. I had murdered the legitimate queen in cold blood. I had learned that my former handmaidens-friends as close as sisters-had been brainwashed and broken, rebuilt into monstrous and remorseless killers known as the Shadow Angels. I had even murdered my sister, sentenced my own family to brutal execution, and condemned my young nieces to brainwashing and propaganda. One of my nieces had escaped, but the other was firmly in thrall to the Imperial spell. The planet had transformed from an artistic utopia to a nightmare dystopia, where everybody was swayed by fear and propaganda, where neighbour informed upon neighbour, and the planet was tightly held in the Empire's iron grip. I had utterly wiped out the noble people who had found the strength to rebel and resist, and had sentenced untold millions to forced labour or execution. I had even enslaved the once-proud Gungan race, after a peace that had been so hard to obtain. The blood of millions was on my hands, and I felt utterly sickened and horrified beyond measure to have taken part in such actions, even if I was forced to do it.

May Shiraya forgive me for what I have done…

The Black Queen's funeral procession was held shortly after the declaration of Imperial martial law. I was again forced to follow the Emperor at my own funeral, except in this case I was clad in the black leather uniform of the Royal Inquisitor. The streets were once again lined with people, all held back by swathes of stormtroopers. Few looked sorry to see the Black Queen was dead-the faces and eyes spoke instead of confusion, fear, disillusionment…defeat. Her work was done…and so the Emperor had extracted me when it suited him. What my future held, I could not say.

I oversaw the final round of executions, both in public (the leaders) and aboard the various prison ships (the lower grade rank and file resistance fighters). Within the space of a day, one million people met their supremely bloody ends. I whispered a silent prayer to each of them within my head, for I could not say it aloud due to my tightly focused conditioning.

Ryoo, my niece, had been manipulated into becoming my assassin by an Imperial agent within the ranks of the Resistance. She was currently held in a tightly guarded Imperial prison, awaiting the judgement of the next queen of Naboo. One further duty as the Royal Inquisitor that I would carry out over these few days would be a ceremony to honour the Imperial agent who had proven to be the downfall of the Naboo Resistance. Omega Source…

She marched up to me, dressed in a full Imperial uniform marked with the Imperial Security Bureau insignias that showed her new designation, and the pride that the Imperial system had in her. I felt utterly repelled as I was forced to hang a medal around this traitorous woman's neck. Such was my anger at this woman, that I did not even care to remember her name-not that it was ever likely to be real. Her life was deceit and betrayal, after all-whoever she had been was long gone. As was I.

My thoughts then turned to the position of the new Queen of Naboo…

Who would be chosen for that role I could only guess-it would need to be an Imperial diehard. Only someone valued by the Emperor would be considered, as he would seek to ensure that Naboo would stay allied to the Empire both politically and in the minds of is people for decades to come. The Emperor himself, as he was on the planet, was personally choosing the candidate..

Finally, I learned the identity of the new Queen of Naboo.

One last shock, one more trauma to add to the collection…oh, by Shiraya…

This was my last time masquerading as the Royal Inquisitor. Instead, Sabe' was donning the uniform-it was to be her permanent identity for the foreseeable future. The Shadow Angels were to be the guardians of the Queen, so they were no longer attached to me. While this meant that I would be losing their company, I had long ago realised that they were so deeply brainwashed that there could be no reaching the women that they had once been. As much as it pained me-and the pain was tearing what was left of my blackened heart-I would have to let them go, and accept that they had been lost to darkness. Just like I almost certainly was…

The Royal Inquisitor was to act as advisor and bodyguard to the Queen, as the Resistance was no longer an issue on the planet thanks to Omega Source and the Emperor's scheming. The queen was not to be masked, presenting a very public face of the Empire. An effective way of keeping the people on side, to present somebody that the people could identify with.

The Queen was ready to take to the throne for her coronation…

The handmaidens-the Shadow Angels-led out a figure in a dress that matched her hair, and yet had Imperial insignias placed prominently. She was very young-roughly the same age that I had been when I was elected Queen of Naboo all those years-another lifetime-in the past. After a few seconds of examination, however, I recognised the figure-and it sent ice sliding through my stomach.

It was Pooja Naberrie', my niece.

Pooja had been named the Imperial Queen of Naboo.

The Emperor smiled at me, making it perfectly clear his intentions were to stick the vibroblade in one last time before he took me to task for my rebellion to him by sparing Ryoo.

A sick feeling hit me and I could feel myself wanting to curl up and die…

The new Queen was to pass judgement on Ryoo.

Surely not…?

I led the ceremony, the Emperor whispering the words to my ears via the Force. Pooja took the oaths required of her as Queen, except they were demanding loyalty and homage to the Emperor and to uphold the Imperial system. She proved herself a perfect lapdog, forcing me to consider how she had become Queen. She had excelled at the Academy, certainly, but the Emperor had no doubt played a hand in getting her to this position. It was a genius move, appointing another puppet that could be manipulated by various figures around her and keep the Empire running on Naboo.

I then heard one further order from the Emperor, and felt part of my soul die.

I could not…would not…but I could not resist…

"A test for the judgement of the new Queen. Bring in the Regicide prisoner!"

Two stormtroopers then led into the room a beaten and broken prisoner…Ryoo.

Her face was gaunt and pale, and her eyes stared at the floor…right up until the moment that she laid eyes on Pooja on the royal throne. At this, her eyes widened and she seemed to gain some inner strength.

"Pooja, please…" she whispered, barely able to speak.

What had they been doing to her…?

"Ryoo Amidala, formerly of the disgraced house Naberrie', you are hereby charged under Imperial justice of the crime of regicide-assassinating the reigning monarch of a planet. Your compatriots have all been sentenced, but your judgement has been left to me….and me alone."

"Pooja, please…spare me, sister…" she whispered, fearful of the troopers holding her in place.

"We may be blood relatives, but you are also a callous murderer who through such a vile act shows a despicable lack of respect for the new illustrious Imperial regime. You therefore need to find your place within the Imperial system, so I will not be executing you…"

She paused, taking some cues from the Black Queen.

"You will instead be sent to the Imperial Academy on Carida, to be trained as an Imperial Stormtrooper. Perhaps through the intensive training that they provide you can be rehabilitated, and serve the Emperor like I have chosen to. Good luck, sister…hopefully the Academy will straighten you out. You may take her, troopers…"

And with a wave of her gloved hand, Ryoo was dragged away, protesting to the last.

Pooja had sent her own sister to the Academy on Carida…to be trained as a Stormtrooper!? She was so deeply indoctrinated within the Imperial system that she had condemned her own sister-seventeen years old-to a fate worse than death, a fate that she may not even survive!? When Ryoo was dragged off, I realised with a sickening inevitability that my family was truly dead, and now even my nieces were lost to me.

Once the coronation was over, the Emperor made me swap outfits with Sabe', so that she could take her place as the Royal Inquisitor. Denied of even an opportunity to say goodbye to my best friend, who admittedly would be unlikely to respond as she had been too deeply conditioned, I then boarded my ship, with the Emperor accompanying me.

Aboard was the Emperor's Shadow armour.

"You will don that armour again and meet me at Coruscant. There, I will decide your fate…" he declared, before descending down the boarding ramp to await the shuttle that would take him back to the Star Destroyer that had brought him here, and would once again ferry him to Coruscant.

As I donned the armour, I thought about all that I had done. Amidst all of the atrocities that I had committed, I had managed to commit one act of resistance…I had refused to kill Ryoo when ordered, and I had instead allowed her to escape. While she had been punished by being packed off to become a Stormtrooper, where any resistance would be conditioned out of her, there was still my own fate to consider. What would my punishment be…?

Little did I realise that in the wake of the Black Queen's death, there was one more death to come…

The death of Padme' Amidala.


End file.
